Page 65
by thedoc617
Summary: Mulder and Scully as kids with a twist (note: This WHOLE Series is here folks, from ch 1 to the end, because i didn't want to get kicked off!)
1. Page 65: The Beginning

  
  
Title: Page 65  
Author: Doctor C.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of the X Files, Chris Carter and 1013   
productions do. I don't own the Baltimore Oreals either. But, i do own   
Martian Munchies and Alien Adventures.  
Summary: Mulder and Scully as school friends, with a twist.  
Archives: Gossamer, anywhere else, email me.  
Feedback: Yes, send all feedback to laura_c@imagin.net  
Note:This story is deticated to one of my best friends, Didi, who got me into   
The X Files in the first place.  
Key Words/Category: Pre-X Files   
  
"Fox, you are going to be late for school! Wake up!" Tina Mulder yelled to her   
son. Mulder pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep. A loud   
thump and a heavy object that was on his bed interrupted him from dreamland.   
"Foxy, Mommy says that it is six thirty, and you will miss the bus." Samantha   
said as she bounced up and down. Mulder pushed his sister aside and walked   
slowly down the hallway. There was nothing he hated more than school. He had   
no friends, because all of his peers thought he was insane because he liked   
UFOs. He had many enemies at school, and he hoped he wouldn't get beat up   
today. Sam was lucky. She had to go to kindergarten in the afternoon. He   
stepped into the bathroom. His hair was sticking up in every direction. He   
looked like a walking zombie. He slowly started dressing. It will be.. an   
alien slime green color shirt today. He slid down the banister and he met his   
Father's gaze. He was staring at him. Mulder looked away with defeat. He had   
only fifteen minutes now until the bus left. "Mommy made you a surprise in   
your lunch!" Samantha said with enthusiasm. "WOW, I'm so excited." Mulder said   
sarcastically as he sat down with his cereal and his favorite comic book   
(Alien Adventures of course). As he was chomping down on his Martian Munchies,   
his mother gave him a two-minute warning until the bus came. He stopped   
eating, grabbed his lunch and hurried out the door. This was the day in the   
life of eight year old Fox William Mulder.  
  
"Dana, Bill, Melissa, let's get ready for school. I don't want you to be   
late on your first day." Maggie yelled to her procrastinating children.   
"Stupid school. Why did we even have to move, mom?" Dana said as she came   
downstairs with her shoulder length red hair in a sloppy ponytail, she grabbed   
a banana as she walked into the kitchen. "You will fix your hair won't you,   
honey? Do you want me to help?" Maggie asked as Dana shook her head violently.   
"I can do my own hair, I'm not a two year old! Besides I don't care what I   
look like, everyone will hate me just like the other 3 schools." She said in   
between bites. "Dana don't chew with your mouth full. Charlie, get that out of   
your mouth right now!" She yelled as the two-year-old looked at his mother as   
if she just announced his death sentence. "Bill, Melissa, Dana, get your   
school books and get the hell out of my hair!" Mrs. Scully said as she shooed   
them out the door. "Mommy said Hell! Mommy said hell!" Charlie chanted, as he   
giggled. She rolled her eyes as she kissed them all goodbye and sighed with   
relief. A day in the life of seven year old Dana Katherine Scully.  
  
  
  
  
"Class, settle down now." Miss Neilson told her class of riled up second   
graders.   
"Hush, NOW!" she yelled as the classroom hushed with silence.   
"Now, class I would like you all to say hello to Dana Scully. She will be   
joining our class for the rest of this year."   
Mulder had been daydreaming and looking out the window, but now he was   
attentive and alert. WOW, she was so beautiful. Her hair and her eyes and   
her.. He was suddenly distracted by the sound of the name his parents had   
unfortunately given him.   
"Fox!" Miss Neilson yelled for the third time.   
"Dana will sit in front of you." She said as she pointed to the empty desk and   
Dana sat down. Mulder tried to make eye contact, but she looked to the ground.   
He put on his best smile, tapped her on the shoulder, and said,  
"We are on page sixty five. Just thought you'd like to know."   
She never looked at him. She whispered thank you in such a soft voice, he   
could barely hear her.   
"So, where are you from?" He asked trying to make conversation.  
"Baltimore." She said, slowly.  
"Fox, Dana, pay attention." Miss Neilson snapped as Fox went back to work, and   
Dana blushed with embarrassment.   
  
  
The morning went by quickly and soon it was recess. Mulder hated recess   
because this was the time he always got picked on. It seemed though that his   
familiar foes had someone else to pick on.  
"Dana is a carrot-head." They chanted as Mulder fumed.   
"Krycek, leave her alone." He yelled.  
"Oh, what is it foxy, you don't want me to hurt your little girlfriend here?   
Make me!" He said as he grabbed Dana and pushed her down on the dirt. Mulder   
was on him faster than you can say "ratboy" They kicked and punched and   
fought. A small crowd had gathered by now and Miss Neilson was the person to   
break up the fight. Krycek was (as usual) unharmed, but Mulder had a bloody   
nose and a black eye forming.   
"Dana, will you lead Fox to the nurse, so he doesn't injure himself any more.   
And you, Alex, you know better than to try to hit a girl. you are going to see   
your friend, the principal." She said as she led him off by the ear.   
"Come on, Fox." Dana said as she told him to wait outside the girl's bathroom,   
while she got some toilet paper for his nose.   
"Hold that on there and squeeze. Don't hold your head up, you'll choke." She   
said as he brought his nose down. They were fairly silent on the way. Dana   
broke that.   
"Thanks for getting me out of that mess... umm" She didn't know what to call   
him since she knew he winced at the name Fox.   
"Call me Mulder, I even make my parents call me that, either that or   
'Spooky.'" He said as he chuckled.  
She raised an eyebrow,   
"Mulder it is, then. You can call me Scully." She said as they walked down the   
hall.  
"Scully, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, shoot."  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"A doctor, you?"  
"I'm not sure right now, maybe the FBI?"  
"That would be cool, carrying a gun and all."  
"Well, this is the nurse's office. I'd better get back to class." Scully said   
as she started to walk off. "Oh, and Mulder, maybe you could come over   
sometime. Give me a call, I'm in the book." She said as she flashed him a   
toothy grin (with her two front ones missing of course). "Bye Mulder." She   
said as she smiled on the outside and on the inside.   
This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.  
  
PART 2  
  
Four Years Later  
  
There was a knock at the door. Bill Scully knew that knock. It was his   
sister's friend. The one he despised He opened the door slowly.  
"Mulder.."  
"Bill.. Is Scully around?"  
"Which one?" he said sarcastically.  
Then Scully came bounding down the stairs.  
"Bill leave him alone, go away."  
"Why is he coming over so late, huh Dana?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure."  
"It's a surprise." He said as he grinned.  
"Bill, tell mother I'll be late." Dana said as she left.  
They walked silently, and then they were there. Mulder's spot.  
"Wow! You can see all of Washington from up here!" She said as she gasped at   
the large hill.  
"Scully, lay down, like this." Mulder said as he got on his back. She did as   
instructed and waited.  
"Look at the stars, Scully. See those three in the line, that's Orion, the   
hunter." He said as he pointed to the twinkling specks in the sky.  
"See that really bright one? That's not a star, because you see, that is   
Mars." He said as he pointed it out. Scully turned to face him now, her eyes   
were glowing with delight.  
"Mulder, this is the most fun I have ever had. I would have never thought star   
gazing would be fun, but it is, because I did it with you." She said as she   
smiled.   
"We'd better get back, I have to watch Samantha for my mother tonight. She has   
this conference or something. I'll walk you home if you like." He said as they   
climbed down the "hill of wishes".   
  
Mulder was home now, and he and Sam were playing his new video game. He was   
very focused on it, but something startled him to make him loose. It was a   
kind of whooshing sound and there was a bright light, like helicopters for   
search parties.   
The window was open and it let the summer breeze flow in. It was as if he was   
paralized then, unable to move, unable to speak. Even unable to think. Then in   
the light shining through the window lifted her up, and out of the room. The   
light went out. Mulder watched the ship carry away his sister through his   
blurring vision, fromt the tears. He ran to the phone, he didn't call his mom,   
nor the police, he called the one true person he could rely on. He dialed her   
number without a thought.  
  
"Scully, please I need to talk to you. Can I come over?" He pleaded, sobbing   
now.  
"Mulder, of course. Be here in five minutes." She said, wondering.  
He was at her house in a flash. He climbed up the grapevines to her room, and   
climbed into the window. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red and   
swollen. She didn't ask why or how, she just comforted him. She put her arms   
around him and hugged him tight.   
"She's gone, Scully. I let her go."  
"Who Mulder?" She asked.  
"Sam, I let them take her. There was a bright light, like the kind from Mr.   
Spock or Obi-Wan-Kenobi." He sobbed as she hugged him tighter. After he cried   
himself out, he told her everything.  
"Mulder, you should stay here tonight, since I don't think you want to face   
your parents." She said as he nodded slowly.   
She took her nightgown and changed (in the bathroom of course) He crawled into   
the full sized bed, so warm and comfortable and waited for Dana. Finally, she   
came out, wearing an oversized T-shirt with the Baltimore Oriels on it. She   
laid in the bed and prayed. For Mulder, for Sam, for everything to be okay."   
"Goodnight Mulder." She said as hugged him. She could hear muffled sobs coming   
from his pillow, so she didn't let go. And two friends slept in each other's   
arms, as enemies watched from above.  
  
"Dana?" Bill burst into the room of his little sister. "Oh dear God! I don't   
want to ask." He said as he saw Fox and Dana looking quite surprised. He left   
the room with a strange look on his face.  
"Dana, Fox," Mrs. Scully walked into the room. "Fox, your mother has been   
looking for you. And where is your sister?" She asked as Dana shook her head   
and Mulder lowered his.  
"I'm not sure, Miss Maggie." He had called her that since second grade.   
"Well, anyway, come on you will be late for school." She said. Mulder and   
Scully dressed and ate. Then they set out on a journey that would test their   
friendship, love, and lives.   
  
  
  
Part 3  
DISCLAIMER: SEE part 1  
  
  
Scully and Mulder had almost an hour before school started. They went to the   
library. When they walked in, people around them started whispering and   
giggling. Then, the Lone Gunmen took Mulder and Scully into the "bookroom"   
"There are rumors spreading that your sister got kidnapped last night, Mulder.   
And that you two, you know...." Frohike's voice trailed off.  
"You don't mean... Eww, that's gross. That is anything but true." Scully said   
in disgust.   
"How would they know that?" Mulder asked Scully.  
"The only people that saw us were mother and..." she was deep in thought.  
"Bill." Mulder finished.  
"Scully, don't worry. I am behind you every step of the way. Just deny   
everything." Mulder said as he gripped Scully's arm.   
"Come on, let's go to he computers." He said, leading her to hers. They each   
had a computer in the library they called their own. They were side by side   
and when one got there they would save the other's until they got there.   
Scully usually looked up medicine. Pathology to be exact. Mulder was always   
checking out the unusual phenomena. Today, though he checked out the FBI site   
to see if his mom had put a MPR on Samantha yet. As he clicked the mouse, he   
felt a hand on top of his.   
"Mulder, don't we come here to forget about the world, and everything. Go to a   
different site." She said sweetly.  
"The site I want to go to is blocked." He said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Then they heard something no child wants to hear in a school. Gunshots, ear   
piercing, fatal gunshots, coming closer. Mulder and Scully hid under their   
computer desk.   
"Get down or you will all die." It was a voice that sounded familiar, deadly   
familiar. It was Alex Krycek and he was going to get his revenge. He turned to   
Mulder under the table.   
"Hey Foxy, where's daddy. You know they all have a special name for kids like   
you. Bastard." He said that and pulled the trigger. Just as Mulder thought his   
little twelve-year-old life was over, he felt a shadow in front of him. A   
barrier, a shield. It was her. Krycek was shocked. He had hit the wrong   
person. Mulder crawled over to the heap in the corner.   
"Scully, talk to me, please." He watched the blood seep onto her new white   
blouse, turning it red.  
"Mulder, remember when we first met, and you saved me from getting beat up. I   
said that I owed you a favor. That favor is owed up." She said as she lost   
conscious. "Scully, Dana. You are my best friend. And I love you so much.   
Please wake up." He begged as he sobbed over her body.  
"I need some help in here." He yelled as he turned and he saw Krycek hit him   
with his fist. He hit the computer table on the way down, and was out like a   
light, he never even knew what hit him.  
  
He woke up in a hospital bed with a bandage on his head. He jolted up when he   
remembered what happened. "Scully, where's Scully?" He yelled to one of the   
nurses as she left to get his mother.   
"Oh Fox, my baby. You woke up." Tina said as she kissed and hugged her son. He   
wiggled out of her reach and his face grew serious.   
"Mom, where is Dana." Her smile faded.   
"Honey, she was shot in the chest. That is where her heart is you know." She   
said  
"I know that, mother." He yelled sarcastically.  
"Anyway. They got the bullet out, but her heart stopped twice during surgery.   
They did revive her, but her brain was deprived of oxygen. She is in a coma   
right now." She turned to her son who was taking this all in slowly. Trying to   
grasp it all in one reach.   
"Fox, baby, do you need a hug?" his mom asked in concern.  
"No, mom, I want to be alone right now." He said as she left the room.  
Scully had put her life on hold for him. She was his best friend, and he   
didn't know if he could go on without her. He couldn't bear loosing her.   
"Mom," he called as he waved her back into the room.  
"May I see her, mom?" He asked as she walked to his bedside and sat down.   
"Honey, I'm not sure if it is a good idea." His mom said  
"Mom I wan.. I need to see her, mom. I don't want her to be alone. I need to   
talk to her." He said as his mom slowly nodded and took his hand as she lead   
him down the hallway to his destiny.   
  
PART 4  
  
He wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. The nurse had warned him, but   
he didn't really know the extent of things until he saw it for his own eyes.   
He walked into the room. She was hooked up to monitors of all sorts plus a   
ventilator that breathed life into her. The nurse was behind him.   
"Nurse Fisher, can I touch her?" He asked the curly-hair nurse.   
"Of course, dearie, just be careful of the ventilator. You can hold her hand   
but watch out for the pulsometer and just talk to her. I think she'd like   
that." The nurse smiled and left the room. He pulled up a chair beside her and   
sat down. She looked so peaceful, so happy, sleeping like that.   
  
"Hey Scully." He said slowly. "You have to get better, okay. We have to find   
Sam, and the aliens. We have to go on, together. Not just me, but we. We are a   
team, Scully. We have been for the past four years. Did I ever tell you that   
before I met you I was seriously thinking about killing myself. You see,   
Scully you didn't save me once, you saved me twice. I saw your red hair that   
day with the lighting just right. I knew then, Scully. I knew that life was so   
wonderful. It's so precious, so delicate, you can't really grasp it until you   
really know the power it holds. Hold on to it, Scully, hold on to it with dear   
life. You will grow up and be the doctor, not the patient." He sighed as he   
leaned closer. "Remember when we were stargazing, you know what I thought,   
Dana?" he leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I thought that Ahab had   
stolen the stars from the sky, and you know where he put them? In your eyes   
Scully. He put them in your eyes." He said as he took her hand. "Your hand is   
so soft, so warm. You can't just give up life, when you have so many years.   
You can't die at eleven. It's barely even anything. You have at least sixty   
ears left, and I don't want you to die defending a friend." He said. "I just   
want to stay here and hold your hand forever, Scully."   
  
Maggie Scully and Tina Mulder looked in at their children. "Her eyes always   
lit up when she saw him or talked about him. She just glowed from head to   
toe."  
"They really were best friends." Tina said. "Fox actually sat at the dinner   
table with us, after he met Dana. Before, he used to eat in his room, solitary   
confinement."   
"They were all alone until they found each other."  
  
Five days had past. Mulder had never left her side (except for trips to the   
bathroom of course). He slept on a cot and ate there too. He started reading   
to her, he thought she liked the sound of his voice. She was growing better.   
The doctors had taken her off the ventilator, so she was breathing on her own.   
He was in the middle of reading Moby Dick, her favorite book. He read, but   
sometimes he stopped when he thought of something.   
"Dana, remember the pact we made in fourth grade that in twenty years, we   
would get married if neither of us found anyone. You still have to keep that   
promise." He said as he dozed off into a world of other things. Happy things.   
He thought he felt her move. He jerked up. It was his wishful thinking that   
was acting up again. But then he felt it again. Her hand. She was squeezing   
his hand. Not too much at first, but then she squeezed, long and hard. He   
smiled the same smile he had when they first met (this time, Mulder had his   
two front teeth). Then her blue eyes opened. The first thing she saw was him.   
She picked up the book he was reading and smiled.   
"We're on page sixty five. Just thought you'd like to know." She said in a   
hoarse voice.   
  
  
Two different children, from two different families, by fate were brought   
together and have the strongest bond that changed both of their lives,   
forever.   



	2. 

Title: Page 65 part II  
Author: Doctor C  
Summary: Mulder and Scully overcome another obstacle that   
may take them both to get out alive. Can they survive,   
together?  
Note: Set 2 years later than part I. Could be a standalone,   
but if you want to really understand it, then read part I.   
Category: Pre X Files  
Rating: PG  
Dedication: As always to Didi, my best phriend and friend   
in the world.   
Disclaimer: See part I  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated, send all comments to   
laura_c@imagin.net all flames will be deleted.   
  
Prologue:  
Dana Scully was not a happy teenager. She had three pages   
of homework in each subject, she had an essay due in   
English, and she had a major Geography test to study for.   
Plus, on top of that, she had to go to her little brother   
Charlie's ice hockey game. Her freshman year of high school   
was not easy. She was the shortest one in school and her   
geometry teacher hated her.  
It was a beautiful Saturday and she was stuck inside doing   
schoolwork. She hadn't even gotten to bed last night until   
midnight since she was memorizing her lines for the school   
play. Her friend was coming over later to help her study.   
Maybe then she wouldn't be so bored.  
She was propped up on her bed, with her textbook on   
the floor. She put her head down, needing a break from   
hours of studying. Dreams overcame her. Dreams that weren't   
so pleasant anymore.   
  
Krycek  
Krycek with a gun  
A loud noise  
Blood  
Too much blood  
Pain inside of her ripping her to pieces  
A bright light  
From the verge of life and death  
About to die  
  
She shook her head, still in the mindless dream. Tears and   
sweat on her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder, lightly   
waking her and she bolted up like a slingshot. Her eyes   
flew open and she looked into the eyes of her best friend.   
He was a quiet boy, but very kind. Depressed and sad, he   
has always been, but guilty for his sister's disappearance.   
She was his best friend. She would do anything for him,   
including sacrifice herself. That is what she came close to   
doing two years ago.   
He didn't have to ask, just looking in her eyes he could   
see what she was thinking, feeling inside. He just hugged   
her close, never letting go.   
"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now, everything will be okay."  
"No, Mulder they won't." she sobbed.  
"Why. We will get through this Scully. The scars will heal   
over time, right?" he asked as she shook her head. She   
took his hand in hers and let it touch the area on her   
chest, where the jagged scar still stood, never fading   
away.  
"These scars won't heal, Mulder." She said.  
"Scully, do you ever think about going back to that day.   
Would you change anything?  
"I do. I do think about what I did. And I would do it all   
again, if I had too. I don't regret a thing about that   
day." She paused, "Except for the part where the whole   
school thought we slept together because of Bill." She   
smiled, trying to ease the pain.   
"What can I do to help you?" he asked as he brushed a   
tear off her cheek with his finger. She embraced him again,   
and whispered so softly he could barely hear.  
"Hold me, Mulder. Just hold me." She said as he felt his   
shoulder getting wet.  
"Hold me, and be my friend." She said, her voice muffled   
by his sleeve.  
"Always, Scully. Always." He whispered as two best   
friends held onto each other for dear life. They would get   
through this together. If only they knew the obstacle that   
would be put in their path this time.   
  
Chapter I:  
  
"Class, happy Monday. You should be refreshed and well   
rested for this test. Now, please take everything off of   
your desk except for a pencil." Ms. Stewart said as Scully   
couldn't help but glancing at the door every few minutes.   
"Has anybody seen Fox? I'm surprised. He's never been   
absent before." Ms. Stewart said as she checked roll. She   
was right, he had never missed a day of school in ninth   
grade. Not even the day after his sister was abducted. That   
was the day of the shooting. She had spoken to him the   
night before and he said he would be in. She knew inside   
that something was wrong.   
She waited with anticipation until the final school   
bell rang. Kids were pouring out of the school ready to go   
home and forget about the tortures and burden of school.   
She walked home, trying to figure out why Mulder wasn't   
there. Maybe he had tried to kill himself or was taking   
drugs or dying or something. She tried to shake that   
thought out of her head as she headed up the stone steps of   
her house. The house was quiet. So quiet it sent chills up   
Dana's spine. She got into the house and Missy took her   
into the kitchen. She had her hand over the phone.  
"It's Fox. He sounds really scared. He needs to talk   
to you." She said, with a very pained concern on her face.   
She was worried for her sister and her sister's friend.   
Dana nodded and took the phone carefully. Almost if she   
dropped it, it would break.   
"Scully?" came a quiet, scared, almost whisper of a   
voice.   
"Mulder, what's wrong." She asked. There was a long   
pause, as if he was waiting permission to speak.  
"I can't tell you now. Too dangerous. Meet me at the hill   
at nine." He said. Before Scully could question him more,   
she heard a click on the other line.   
The hill. That was the place where he taught her how to   
wish on a star. The place where Mulder took her the night   
Samantha disapeared. She remembered the night so vividly,   
so clearly. She knew she had found her "one in five   
billion." She didn't know exactly how, but it came to be   
that Mulder was the one. They had a friendship so deep and   
true. Two people who have that together are very lucky. She   
had no idea how or if she could go on if something happened   
to him. And she decided. In that split second that Krycek   
pulled the trigger she would give up herself for the life   
of her best friend. And now, something was wrong.   
Nine o'clock came, and Scully crawled out her bedroom   
window, like she had in the past. It had been a long time   
since she had been to the hill. "The Hill of Wishes" was   
its true name, and that's what it was.   
Scully barely remembered lying in a coma when she was shot   
on that day. But she does remember almost tapping on the   
shoulder of death. There was no "bright light at the end   
of the tunnel" like she thought there would be. It was a   
happy place, though. It was warm and safe, and she felt no   
pain. She could just stay here forever. She was about to   
until she heard a voice. It sounded familiar, but she   
couldn't quite tell who it was. It had a sad, melancholy   
drone to it. It was almost as if the person speaking was   
dying too. It was if his heart was torn to shreds. She   
remembered what he said about The Hill of Wishes that day.   
""Remember when we were stargazing, you know what I   
thought, Dana?" he leaned closer and whispered in her ear.   
"I thought that Ahab had stolen the stars from the sky,   
and you know where he put them? In your eyes Scully. He   
put them in your eyes." She knew in that instant that she   
loved him.   
She was lost in her fantasy world, memories creeping   
back to her like yesterday. Even though she was thinking,   
she was still aware of her surroundings. She jumped at the   
slight noise behind her.  
"Scully, are you there?" came Mulder's voice. He wasn't   
facing her, but she could tell there was something   
different about his appearance.   
"Mulder, why weren't you in school today?" she asked,   
voice in deep concern.  
"I don't know if I can tell you." He said as she went   
closer to him.  
"Mulder, we have been best friends since second grade. You   
know you can tell me anything." She said as she put a hand   
on his shoulder and he snapped like a twig.  
"Maybe this time you don't need to know. You don't own my   
life, Scully. I don't have to tell you anything I don't   
want to; it's my choice. The truth can hurt. Of all people   
you should know that."  
"But sometimes," Scully whispered, backing up a bit and   
finding a spot to sit down next to him. "Sometimes the   
truth can set you free. Make you the person you are." She   
said as he finally turned to face her. She gasped a bit   
too loudly, and she regretted it immediately. His eye was   
swollen and purple and his lip was split and bleeding. His   
nose (as long as it was) was twisted and bent out of   
shape.   
"Mulder, who did this to you? Was it X again? I'd like to   
beat the tar out of him. If only..." she was getting angry   
by the second.   
"No, it wasn't X." he said, looking to his feet.   
"Who then?" she asked.  
"My father." He said, barely audible. She was furious.   
"What! That monster son of a bitch."  
"Not so loud. The whole town will hear." He paused for a   
moment then went on.  
"My dad is home from a trip. He saw one of Samantha's   
dolls in my room and he freaked. He hasn't been doing very   
well since Sam, well, you know..." Scully nodded and   
looked him in the eye.   
"My parents are out for the night. Missy is in charge. She   
won't even notice. Her and her smutty boyfriend are   
probably doing naked pretzel on the couch. They won't even   
notice." She said as she snickered. "We can sneak in the   
back and get you cleaned up. You can stay at my place   
tonight. I don't want you to go back to that hell hole."  
She said as she helped him up, slowly. He went painfully,   
and after about a half an hour, they were home. What he   
called home at least. Home was with the people who cared,   
and he truly was home. She led him up to the bathroom and   
got some ice from the freezer. He didn't want steak on his   
eye so she settled for frozen peas. She put a gauze pad to   
his bleeding lip. Looking at him in the light was even   
worse. He didn't look like himself. Not just his injuries   
even. He looked pained, depressed. But most of all he   
looked scared. As she wiped the blood off his lip, he   
flinched and smiled at her. "Like old times, huh?" he   
said, referring back to when they first met. Mulder had   
just gotten into a fight in second grade and the teacher   
sent Scully to send him to the nurse. She cleaned him up   
pretty well.   
"Mulder, you have to call the police." She said as he   
shook his head.  
"No, Scully. That'll give him another excuse to beat me   
more. Don't tell a soul." He looked at her with those   
puppy dog hazel eyes, pleading for her to keep his secret.   
"I don't want you to get hurt."   
"I can take care of this myself, Scully. I have lived with   
my father for fifteen years. I just need someone to lean   
on me." He said as he took her hand.   
"I promise, Mulder. I won't tell anyone." She said as she   
sighed, and thought. "Mulder, you said he beat you. I   
thought he just punched you in the face?" she asked as he   
looked to the floor once again.   
"This isn't the first time. He normally does it with a   
belt." Scully looked at him, astounded.   
"Mulder, turn around." She said as she lifted up his   
shirt to reveal red welts on his back, they had been there,   
she suspected for a few weeks.   
"Oh, Mulder." She whispered.  
"Scully, I need you to be there for me, no matter what.   
Promise me that?" he asked.  
"Always, Mulder. Always." she whispered back, as she   
hugged her best friend, tears falling from her cheeks. This   
was another obstacle, another crisis, that would bring them   
the closest together they ever came, or bring them apart   
completely.   
  
End of Part I  
  
Part I:  
  
Mulder stayed the night in the guestroom. Scully was   
checking on him every five minutes until finally she put a   
sleeping bag on the floor, since she was tired from going   
back and forth. Mulder felt safe here. He had a family   
here. They weren't flesh and blood, but they cared for him,   
and that was family. Mulder went to school next day with   
the excuse that the man on the corner beat him up. The next   
week he had "fallen" down the stairs.   
Dana didn't know how long she could take this. She was in   
her room, one night with tears running down her face. Then,   
there was a knock at the door.   
"Dana, can I come in?" It was Maggie, her mother.  
"I guess so." She said as she heard the door creak open.   
* I need to get that door fixed * Maggie thought as she   
entered her daughter's room.  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
"Mom, what if someone made a promise not to tell anyone   
about something, but that something might be hurting   
someone. What would you do?" Dana asked, looking out the   
window. The moon was out, so it reflected onto her face,   
which was wet and shiny from the tears.   
"Well, a secret means you can't tell anyone, unless there   
are certain circumstances. I think you need to listen here,   
and it will tell you." She said as she pointed to her   
daughter's heart. "My mother always said that your heart   
will guide you no matter what. You just have to listen.   
Dana," She paused. "If there is something that is the   
matter you will know how to handle it. I know that much."   
She said as she kissed her daughter goodnight.   
*If only you knew what that something is, Mom. If only you   
knew. * Dana thought to herself. She got under the covers   
and started to pray.  
"Dear God, Please help Mulder and me through this thing   
together. Please let him be all right and not let Bill hurt   
him anymore. Oh, yea. Please bring Sam back. That would   
help the Mulder family a whole lot. Thank you for letting   
me have Mulder as my best friend. Amen." She said as she   
lay her head down and sighed, hoping to get some sleep   
tonight.  
  
The next day, as Scully was walking home from school, she   
decided to take the route to Mulder's place. He wasn't in   
school today, which wasn't uncommon these days. She just   
hoped that Mr. Mulder didn't do anything to him. She walked   
past his house and heard something that made her freeze in   
her tracks. It was Bill, yelling something in a drunken   
state. He was yelling really loudly since she could hear it   
from outside the house.   
"You are a sorry excuse for my son, you know that! You are   
not even my son. Your mother had an affair with someone.   
Ha! Samantha was my daughter, and you let her go. You son   
of a bitch." He cried as Scully heard the crash of a glass   
bottle on something, but she didn't know what. She couldn't   
take any more of this. She listened to her heart, and right   
now it was telling her to do something she wasn't sure of.   
But she did it anyway. She would do anything to keep Mulder   
from getting hurt. Even putting herself on the line. She   
did once, and she can do it again.   
She burst through the door, and saw a hideous sight. Mulder   
was on the ground, beaten and bloody and bill was standing   
there with a broken beer bottle in his hand, aiming for   
Mulder's head. He did it once, and he would do it again,   
perhaps for the final blow.  
As he brought his hand back to swing again, Scully yelled.   
"Noooooo!" and she ran over and pulled his arm away. He   
cut her on the arm as he turned around.   
"Oh, hello, Dana. I haven't seen you in a while. Saving   
your little friend Fox again, huh? Well, this time, neither   
of you will be saved." He said as he swung for Dana this   
time. She ducked and with Mr. Mulder being in such a   
drunken state, he swayed, and fell. His head hit the edge   
of the coffee table. He was out like a light, and was going   
to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.   
Scully's arm was hurt and bleeding, but she didn't even   
feel it. She ran to Mulder's side. He had broken glass on   
his forehead and was on his side from covering his face. He   
was unconscious and bleeding. She picked his arm from his   
face and saw the damage that was done. His injuries were   
externally major. Have to stay in the hospital for a few   
days, and she knew how he hated hospitals. If he would be   
okay, that is. She didn't know if he was all right. His   
pulse was weak and his breathing was irregular.   
"Oh, Mulder. Tell me I'm not too late." She whispered as   
she brushed the hair out of his eyes. He started to shiver,   
and she knew that he was in shock. * Those medical courses   
sure paid off * she thought as she looked around for   
something she could put around him. There was nothing in   
the area, and she didn't want to leave him, so she put her   
arms around him, and kept him warm. She remembered the   
similar situation two years ago when Sam disappeared.   
"Please, Mulder, hold on." She whispered as she kissed   
his forehead and drifted off to sleep. Unconsciousness from   
loss of blood on her arm, but she thought it was sleep. She   
only heard the breathing of the person next to her and a   
distant wail of an ambulance.   
  
  
Part III:  
  
Scully was at Mulder's bedside 24/7 until he woke up. He   
had fractures to his cheekbones and his nose was broken.   
His skull was fractured, and that is why he was still   
unconscious after three days in the hospital. The nurses   
gave him a mild sedative when he came in because he went   
into what Scully called "panic mode." He had no idea   
where he was and didn't know anyone there. The nurses   
wouldn't let Scully in at first since she was too young to   
go into the ICU. But when Mulder wouldn't stop screaming   
her name, they finally bent the rules a bit to keep their   
"favorite patient" quiet. The nurse knocked him out   
before she could see him though. That was the only problem.   
Mr. Mulder was in prison now, for drinking and child abuse.   
She just stayed there and held his hand. The third day,   
about two in the morning, Scully had got a sleeping bag in   
the floor next to his bed. He stirred slightly. She was in   
a light sleep these few days so she heard the movement and   
thought of it as a sign of relief. It wasn't though.  
"Scully! Scully! Don't hurt Scully you bastard." He was   
screaming at the top of his lungs as he bolted up in bed.   
Scully didn't want to see him hurt himself so she held his   
head. And made him wake up.  
"Mulder, it's Scully. Dana. It's only a dream. I'm here.   
I'm here." She cooed as she rocked him back and forth   
soothing his cries. He was covered in either sweat or   
tears, maybe both, she couldn't tell. He finally stopped   
shaking and looked her in the eye. He was frightened and so   
scared; she was even more scared.   
"Scully, you were there. Dad hit you, and you fell. I   
couldn't save you." He said as he looked into her eyes   
with a look of terror. She looked back at him with concern.   
"How long have I been here?" he asked, as she retreated   
back to the edge of the bed.   
"Since Thursday." Today was Sunday.   
"Did dad get in trouble?" he asked.  
"He is in jail right now, pending trial. He could get life   
in prison." she said, as he looked concerned.   
"Oh no. What have I done?" Mulder said, head in his   
hands. Scully put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Mulder, you did nothing wrong. At least he didn't take it   
out on anyone else. You would be feeling worse if he hit   
your mom." She said as he nodded. She looked at him, and   
even after three days, he looked exhausted.   
"Mulder, you need your sleep." She said, as she was about   
to go outside.  
"But it's my first night here. I don't want to be alone."   
He whined.  
"Mulder, I haven't taken a shower in two days! I stink!"   
Mulder thought a moment then replied.  
"You're right Scully. You go home and take a nice long   
bath. It'll relieve the stress."   
"I'll be back in the morning."  
"I know that." He said as he smiled to himself.  
"I love you, Scully." He said as she left the room. She   
opened the door slightly, enough so he could hear her   
voice.  
"I love you too, Mulder." She said as she smiled to   
herself. Things were going to work out for the best. She   
just knew it.   
  
The next day, when she entered the hospital room, Mulder   
was grinning from ear to ear, as best as he could, it   
looked like he was going to growl, though.  
"Good morning, Scully." He said cheerfully.  
"What's wrong Mulder. Have you been watching those tapes   
again from Frohike?" she asked, suspiciously, her eyebrows   
raised in question.  
"Do you know what today is, Scully."  
"What?"   
"Today is February 23rd. Happy fifteenth birthday!" he   
said as he hugged her. Wincing in pain, he withdrew.  
"Mulder, I told you not to hurt yourself." Scully warned.  
"I have a surprise for you." He said as he reached for   
something under his pillow.   
"Close your eyes. No peaking. I mean it, missy." He said,   
shaking a finger at her playfully. She did as she was told   
and when he told her that it was all right, she opened her   
eyes to see a small box with wrapping paper on it, and a   
card.   
"Read the card when you're alone, please. Just get to the   
gift." He said as he winked at her. She eyed him with   
suspicion as she opened her gift. She opened the tiny box   
to reveal a small, gold, crucifix necklace.  
"Oh, Mulder. It's gorgeous!" she said as she took it out   
of the box, and turned it to the back.  
"The truth lies within you. Luv Spooky" was in tiny   
microscopic print, but she could see it. She looked at   
Mulder with thanking eyes, filling up with tears at the   
thought. She then lifted it out of the box. He took it from   
her hands, and motioned for her to turn around.  
"Allow me." He said as he put it on her.  
"You look like an angel." He said, awed by her beauty.  
"Thank you." She said, voice breaking.  
"No, Scully. Thank you. You saved me from everything. Time   
and time again, you are always there. Watching my back, and   
being my heart. They say that you can look through the eyes   
to the soul." He said as he took her hand.  
"They are telling the truth." She said, "You look into   
my soul every day, Mulder." She said as she hugged him.  
"We'll get through this. It'll take some time, but we'll   
get through this."  
"Always, Scully. Always." He said.   
  
  
-True love is when you love the person more than you love   
yourself. –Unknown (if you know who said this, then please   
email me to give you credit)  
  
END  
  



	3. Page 65 part 3: Driving

  
Title: Page 65 part III  
Author: Doc  
Spoilers: None really, it's pre-xf  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files, and I don't own the   
scene at the end, which was used in Sixth Extinction II.  
Summary: Scully wants to take driver's Ed. Mulder takes it   
and meets a new "friend" by the name of Diana Fowley. Can   
their friendship last?  
Dedication: As always, to Didi. It's been a great school   
year, Didz and next year will be too.  
  
  
Enough technical stuff, on with da show, (drumroll please)  
  
Page 65 part III  
"Why, why, why?" Dana Scully stamped her feet on the   
ground. "Why didn't you have me a year earlier?" she   
screamed at her mother.   
"Honey, Driver's Ed is not for young people like you. If I   
had you a year earlier, you would be a different person."   
"Yea, but I still could drive." She said as she huffed and   
stomped upstairs to her room. The youngest in her   
graduating class, she couldn't take Driver's Ed yet. She   
was only fourteen, and she missed the cutoff date by just a   
month. She couldn't take drivers Ed like everyone else.   
Even Mulder was taking it. Her mother wouldn't let her   
drive with anyone since she thinks that young people are   
"inexperienced and don't have quick reflexes" Driving is   
like an experience you take with your friends, just like   
graduating. Everyone was talking about driver's Ed and how   
it is so boring, while she had nowhere to fit in. Even   
Mulder was becoming distant due to many hours of driver's   
Ed after school. She then heard a knock, three sharp   
knocks. She knew instantly who it was.   
"Come in, Mulder." She said as he entered the room, slowly,   
trying to determine what kind of mood she was in.   
"Hey, Scully." He said. She was about to give him a hug   
when she saw that little book with the stoplight on it. He   
knew how sensitive she was to this. He then realized it,   
and tried to hide it behind his back.   
"Don't try to hide it, Mulder. I saw it." She said, not   
facing him.   
"Come on, Scully. It's not that bad, you can take it next   
year or the year after that."  
"Yea, by the time I get to take it, I'll be in a class with   
Charlie!" she said, getting angrier by the minute.   
"I'll take you everywhere, you know that."   
"No you won't. You know my mother very well. She doesn't   
trust anyone. Not even you."   
"Just don't worry about it."  
"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it? This is my   
life we're talking about, Mulder. I am missing the most   
important thing in my teenage years. And you are rubbing it   
in far too much. Get out, now!"  
"Fine. Goodbye." He said as he left. She slammed the door   
after him.   
  
The next day, they gave each other the silent treatment.   
Both of them hated it, but both were also too proud to   
apologize. Finally, Scully couldn't take it anymore. She   
was going to meet Mulder after school and they were going   
to settle their little dispute. He was coming down the   
crowded hallway, Scully saw he was talking to someone.   
Being so short, she couldn't see over the person, but as he   
came closer, so did his "friend" it was Dana's worst enemy   
since third grade. She was not only talking to him, but   
flirting as well. Dana walked right up to them and smiled a   
forced smile.   
"Oh, hey Scully. This is Diana. She is in my Driv.. one of   
my classes." Dana shook her hand, her face was   
expressionless.   
"Fox, we don't want to be late for driver's Ed." She said.   
"I'll be there in a minute Diana." He said, as she winked   
at him, making Dana turn red in the face with jealousy.  
"Mulder, who was that?" she asked.   
"A girl from driver's Ed. She's my friend."  
"Oh really. Now, not only do I miss the actual driving   
class, but I also miss seeing Fox Mulder and Diana Fowley   
playing tongue hockey. Must me missing a lot." She said,   
sneering.   
"She's really nice."   
"She has breasts and is considered female."  
"So are you. I don't see you that way."  
"We have known each other since second grade, we have seen   
each other naked for god sakes. That's why you don't see me   
that way."  
"Fine, I admit it. She has a nice body. There, happy."   
Mulder was getting angry, and also drawing attention to   
them. There were many rumors going around about Fox Mulder   
and Dana Scully.   
"NO, I'm not happy. Fox Mulder, with your male testosterone   
frenzy these days, yes you have gained a girl. But you have   
lost one as well." She said, handing him the cross from   
around her neck.   
"Consider it over." She said as she walked away, leaving   
Mulder stunned, and the gathered crowd cheering.   
"Oh, shut up." She screamed at the onlookers before she   
left.  
  
The next day was horrible. In the middle of lunch, the   
principal got on the loud speaker and said. "Everyone, you   
can pick up your permits at the front of the cafeteria, I   
repeat, you can pick up your permits at the front of the   
cafeteria now. Thank you, and thanks for choosing Ford High   
School." And there was literally a flood of people waiting   
to get in line. Her and a few other people remained. She   
felt the tears welling up, almost like in kindergarten when   
everyone in the class was invited to a birthday party   
except her. She needed to be strong. Nobody would see her   
cry, nobody ever has. She saw Mulder get his permit and   
jump for joy. Then she saw Fowley with him, he hugged her   
and kissed her on the cheek, while Scully looked on,   
sneering. Then they started to come her way, she   
frantically got out her copy of Cider House Rules and   
pretended to be reading.   
"Hey Scully, I got my permit. I passed! Now I can drive you   
around where ever you want to go."   
"Mulder, did I not make myself clear yesterday?" she asked,   
boiling like a pot of water.   
"Diana, could you give us a minute?" he asked as she   
nodded.   
"Sure, Fox, I'll be in the car." She said as she gave him a   
sexy smile and patted his shoulder.  
"Scully, why are you doing this? Why are you so jealous of   
me getting my permit?" he asked. But her eyes weren't on   
his, they were on Diana, the brunette bimbo who walked and   
her but jiggled.   
"You're jealous of Diana aren't you?"   
"Who wouldn't be? She hangs all over you." She said,   
crossly.  
"Look, Diana and I are going out to celebrate tonight. Do   
you want to come? It'll take your mind off of it." He asked   
sweetly.  
"What am I celebrating?"  
"Friendship?" he said, at a loss of words.  
"Diana is anything but a friend to me. She is your friend,   
and frankly, I'm not your friend either. We never see each   
other anymore, because of Driver's Ed. Have a nice romantic   
evening with a romantic candlelit dinner. But keep me out."   
She said as she turned to walk away. "Oh, and another   
thing, Mulder. This past few years you have treated me not   
as your friend, certainly not the way you treat Diana. You   
treat me like your little sister. You have to learn,   
Mulder, that I am not Samantha." She said as she walked   
away trying to fight the tears and the emotion, leaving him   
dumbstruck.  
When she got home, she crawled under the covers and buried   
her head in her pillow and finally allowed the tears to   
come. She had lost the best friend she ever had all because   
he was flirting with a girl. Not just any girl, but the one   
person she hated more than anything. Okay, so hate was a   
strong word. Strongly, extreme dislike was how she put it.   
IT was all due to an incident that happened in third grade.   
Scully was quietly playing on the slide, minding her own   
business when Diana comes up and says,   
"Move it." Harshly. Well, that was her personal space. It   
always had been. She didn't budge. Then, Diana actually   
pushed her off the slide onto the wood chips on the ground.   
Dana hurt her hands and skinned her knees, and she hurt. So   
she started to cry.   
"Oh, is poor Dana hurt? Do you want to run to mommy and   
tell her what I did. Crybaby, crybaby, Dana is a big   
crybaby with big fat freckles on her face." From that   
moment on, Dana vowed to herself that she would never let   
anyone see her cry in school again.   
  
She heard a soft knock on her door.   
"Dana, can I come in?" it was Charlie, her little brother   
and favorite sibling. They understood each other, and   
thankfully Charlie hasn't learned about the birds and the   
bees yet.   
"I guess." She said, softly, he opened the door slowly.  
"Dana, what's wrong?" he asked as he climbed in her lap.  
"Nothing, I'm just tired." She said, but Charlie knew his   
sister better than that.   
"It's about Fox, isn't it?" he asked. "It's either that or   
Driver's Ed. One of those two you would be sad about."   
"Both." She said, hugging him.  
"Mulder likes this girl. She is hanging all over him just   
to get him in be.." she stopped. She didn't go on, after   
all, this was a ten-year-old.   
"Anyway, she likes him, and he likes her." She said sadly.   
Charlie got this really confused look on his face.  
"What does this have to do with Driver's Ed?" he asked.  
"Well, they are in driver's Ed together."  
"So, you think that if you were in Driver's Ed that you   
could have stopped this?"  
"Yea, I think so." She said.  
"Dana, you know Fox doesn't make friends easily. Maybe he   
was just lonely in that class, not knowing anyone. He just   
needed a friend." He said.  
"But he has me. Or at least he had me."   
"But you weren't in driver's Ed, and because of all the   
hours he needed to talk to someone. Could you go for six   
hours straight without talking to anyone?"  
"No, I guess not."  
"He was just being friendly. Now that Driver's Ed is over,   
you can go back to the way things were." He said, but she   
shook her head.  
"No, we can't. I ruined it. I was so fed up with jealousy   
that I said I never wanted to be friends again. And then,"   
she realized what she did. "Oh, God, what have I done?" she   
said as she raced down the stairs to go meet him. Her   
mother stopped her.  
"Dana, where are you going?" she asked.  
"Mulder's house." She replied breathless. "Have to   
apologize." She said.  
"Honey, sit down for a minute." She said. Dana was getting   
worried.   
"Why, mom." She said as she sat down.  
"Honey, Fox was in a car wreck today. He and Diana Fowley   
were driving and Diana had been drinking. They crashed the   
car into a tree. Mrs. Mulder will pick us up right now, she   
just heard. Dana, I'm so sorry." Maggie said as she saw her   
daughter stare into space, obviously in denial. The   
doorbell rang with anticipation. Teena came in, slowly.   
Dana walked over to her, and for the first time since Dana   
met Mrs. Mulder, she gave her a hug.   
"Mrs. Mulder, I am so sorry. It's all my fault." She said,   
sobbing now. Teena cried too as she tried to comfort the   
child that she called her second daughter  
"Now, dear. Why is it your fault?" she asked as she patted   
Dana's back.  
"I let him go with Diana. I should have told him not to. We   
had a fight today, a big fight." She said as she sobbed   
harder.   
"Honey, it was my fault for letting him go with Diana, I   
said he could go. It's not your fault you know that."   
Finally, Dana stopped crying, and was silent all the way to   
the hospital. Fox was in bad shape. He had a nasty head   
wound which would be hard to recover from since he had a   
concussion before. Diana was sent to another hospital, via   
helicopter, in critical condition. Mulder also had a   
ruptured spleen, so they had to perform surgery on him, so   
he wouldn't bleed out. He had a 50/50 chance. The doctors   
say it could go either way.  
She let Mrs. Mulder in with him first. Mulder was all   
that she had now that William was in jail. Dana waited   
outside, and she went to the hospital chapel. She lit a   
candle for him, and prayed. She prayed for Mulder and his   
recovery, she prayed for Mrs. Mulder and that she will get   
through this. She also prayed for herself to be forgiven of   
the mean thoughts that she thought about earlier in the   
day. Maggie then entered the chapel.   
"Honey, you can go see him now. He's stable for the   
moment, but he just may need some coaxing to wake up." She   
said, as Dana nodded and entered the room. It was silent   
except for the heart monitor, pulse ox and blood pressure.   
"Hey, Mulder." She said, sitting beside him on the chair   
Mrs. Mulder used. She looked at his face, which was torn up   
and bloody. She saw his hands were scraped also. She put   
her head down on his chest.  
"Oh, God, Mulder. What have I done? I am so, so sorry.   
Please forgive me." She waited. Tears were streaming down   
her cheeks. Who cared about being strong at this time.   
"Mulder, take me back. I am sorry for what I said about   
Samantha and I knew I shouldn't bring it up. I just saw   
your heart ripped in two, and at the time I was glad, since   
you hurt me. But now I regret it more than ever. Oh please,   
Mulder, please wake up. Please." She begged. Then she   
remembered the song that they used to sing together when   
they both needed to get away. It was about the Hill of   
Wishes. "Somewhere, out there, beneath the clear blue sky.   
Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight." She   
smiled. "Now it's your turn Mulder." She thought she heard   
him say something, but it must be her mind playing tricks   
on her. No, it wasn't. His lips were moving, but nothing   
coming out. She leaned in to hear what he was saying.  
"Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer. That we'll   
find one another. Somewhere out there. Out where dreams   
come true." He smiled at her as she smiled back, tears   
gleaming in her eyes.   
"Mulder, I knew you'd come back." She smiled.  
"Mulder, I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me?" she begged.  
"On one condition." He said, looking up at her with joking   
eyes. "That you take this back." He said as he opened his   
hand to reveal Scully's cross. She nodded and put it on.   
"Mulder, Diana Fowley was pronounced dead this morning. I'm   
so sorry. I know she was your friend."   
"Scully, even when the world was unrecognizable and upside   
down, there was one thing that remained the same. You were   
my friend, and you told me the truth. Even when the world   
was falling apart, you were my constant, my touchstone."  
"And you are mine." She whispered as she kissed his   
forehead.   
"Promise me one thing." She said.  
"What's that?"   
"That if I ever get beat red in the face with jealousy   
again, tell me."  
"Deal. As long as you let me take you out for ice cream."  
"Have to talk to my mom about that one."   
"Kay."  
"Mulder?"  
"Yea?"  
"It's good to have you back."  
"It's good to be back, Scully. It's good to be back." He   
said, as he sighed.   
  
Through twists and turns, and bumps in the road, our heroes   
always win in the end. They don't necessarily win at the   
game of life, but they win each other.   



	4. Page 65 part 4: Graduation

Title: Page 65 part IV  
Author: Doctor C.  
Keywords: MSF, Pre X Files (I don't want to spoil it)  
Category: Story, Angst  
Rating: PG-13 to R (violence)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the X Files,   
Chris Carter and 1013 do. I also stole a line or two from   
Ally McBeal.  
Summary: It's prom season of their senior year and Mulder   
and Scully are in binds with whom to go with. Can they go   
with each other without risking their friendship?  
Dedication: As all my other fanfics, I would like to   
dedicate this to my best phriend Didi, who probably won't   
read this until July, since she is getting a tan in the   
Mediterranean,   
Note: This has some adult themes including some sex too,   
(no smut, but implied), so be forewarned.   
  
"We'd like to invite you to a celebration of your teenage   
years. An event that you'll never forget. I'm talking of   
course about your senior prom." Dana Katherine Scully held   
the invitation in her hands, thinking about it. This year   
had had many changes. Mulder went into counseling (despite   
his protest), and she was in Drivers Ed finally. The only   
problem was that her Drivers' Ed teacher didn't like her   
very much. It was always a coach, and a young one at that.   
It sounded Swedish, Coach Kersh. He always shot her evil   
looks. She had made some friends in that class, since she   
couldn't take it with Mulder. (Thankfully, he had taken her   
everywhere she wanted prior to when her class started)   
There really were nice people there, but one person in   
particular that she liked. His name was Ed Jerse. He had   
the build of a football player, but was interested in   
computers. He had long dark hair, and hazel eyes. Just the   
kind of person she was looking for. But, she had to remind   
herself not to tell Mulder. He would go through the roof if   
he heard this, just as she did last year (they don't talk   
about that much anymore). Mulder and Scully had to accept   
the fact that they were to date other people. Neither of   
them had accepted that yet. Last year, Mulder had a   
girlfriend with the name of a Disney character, Bambi. Dana   
just rolled her eyes at the name. Mulder came up with the   
excuse "Her parents were naturalists." Dana decided that   
with her work into her studies, she didn't have time for a   
love life. Sure, Mulder came over once in a while to help   
her study, and when she didn't have a test to study for,   
she would go see a movie or two with him. He had to drive   
of course. Bambi didn't like her very much, so Dana got a   
clue and stopped hanging around Mulder. Thankfully, he had   
broken off with her; he couldn't deal with a person who   
didn't like his best friend. He hung around a different   
crowd. They had gotten very distant this senior year. Maybe   
the prom would do her some good. If only she could think of   
the right person to ask.   
The next week was her final for her driving test, and   
she had to study hard. It took her twice as long, since for   
some reason, she couldn't concentrate if she was thinking   
of someone or something else. So she closed herself in her   
room from the moment she got in the door. She took the test   
and aced it. She was ready for the open road. She walked   
slowly out of the classroom, and saw the tall lanky figure   
of her best friend standing there.   
"Hey, how'd you do?" he asked, with a witty smile on his   
face.  
"I passed, Mulder! I passed! The highest score in the   
class" she said as he hugged her. She missed this about   
them. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. There was no   
pain.   
"You know what? I'm taking you out for a sundae. Come on,   
to Dairy Queen we go." He said as he led her to his car.   
His mother had felt so bad about sending him to what he   
called "a shrink that's underpaid" that she bought him a   
new car for his birthday. As he led her, he put his hand on   
the small of her back, which was another thing she missed.   
By doing that, he was saying to everyone else, "Paws off,   
she's mine."   
  
They spent the whole night talking. They talked about love,   
life, and each other. She was glad to have him back,   
hopefully for good. She could tell him anything. She was   
going in for the big question.  
"Umm, Mulder?"  
"Yea?"  
"This might sound like a stupid question, but..." she   
paused, blushing.  
"What, Scully? The only stupid questions are the ones not   
asked. Now spill." He said, putting on his best puppy dog   
face.   
"Are you going to the prom?" she spat out.  
"Actually, Starbuck, I am." He had picked up on that from   
Scully's father. Ahab had told him once that to get on   
Dana's soft side call her Starbuck.   
"That new girl from England, Phoebe Green asked me this   
morning in English class. Sculls, I'm so sorry." He said.   
He knew it hurt. And it did, it hurt Dana deep down.   
"That's okay, I was just wondering." She said.   
"Have you ever thought of asking someone? Any guy would   
want to go with you. They'd be stupid not to." He said as   
she smiled.   
"Thanks Spooky." They had gotten accustom to calling each   
other by their pet names. It was friendlier than 'Mulder   
and Scully'  
"I know Frohike would jump at the chance." Mulder said as   
Scully snorted.   
"Yea, I think I can do better than that."  
"Scully? I will promise you one dance at the prom, if you   
do go, kay?"  
"Deal."  
"Well, then I expect you to come, Starbuck."  
"I still have to think about it, Spooks." She said as he   
dropped her home.   
"Night."  
"Good night." Scully said. "Thanks for the ice cream." She   
said as he smiled.   
"What are best friends for?"  
  
The next day at school, you could pick up your licenses at   
lunch. Dana remembered the chaos last year, so she didn't   
make a big deal. She was looking at her picture, with her   
auburn hair flying everywhere. She wasn't even smiling. She   
was so occupied in this; she didn't see where she was   
going. She ran smack into something, something soft, meaty.   
She looked up to see the ever so famous (in her mind) Ed   
Jerse.   
"Hey, Dana. I was looking for you." He said with a smile   
that would melt her heart.   
"Really?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too exited.  
"Yea, got a little question to ask ya. That is, if you're   
up for it?" He said as he led her to a table. They sat   
down.  
"Are you going to the prom with anyone?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Would you go with me? Your Driver's Ed tutor?"   
Dana couldn't believe that this was really happening. She   
hoped it wasn't just a dream that she'd wake up from.  
"Sure. I would be honored."  
"Great. I'll buy the tickets, all you have to worry about   
is the dress." He said, as she heard the bell ring.  
"I'll talk to you about it more tomorrow in calculus." He   
said as he left to his next class. This really was   
happening. And it was a dream come true.  
  
"Dana! Your date's here." Charlie said as he burst into the   
room. Dana looked stunning. She had a lavender spaghetti   
strap dress and four inch heels (to give her height of   
course). Thankfully her necklace covered her scar from that   
tragedy of sixth grade.  
"Wow, you look nice." He said as she smiled. "I don't like   
your date, though, he looks weird. And he has a tattoo.   
"Thank you for your impute Charlie." She said   
sarcastically. Charlie looked at her with one of the Scully   
eyebrows (it runs in the family) and said   
"Dana, you've been hanging around Mulder too much." At   
that, she smiled. "Thank you Charlie." She said as she went   
downstairs, hand on the railing, hopefully to look more   
elegant. It certainly did. He was dressed in a black tux,   
with a corsage on his breast pocket. He smiled when he saw   
her.  
"Dana. You look wonderful." He said as he took her hand. He   
put his hand on the small of her back, and she shuddered.   
She sped up her pace (which was pretty hard to do in   
heels).   
Her mind was lost in thought all the way to the hotel where   
the prom was located. Her date noticed this.  
"You got a lot on your mind, Danz?" he asked. She hated   
that pet name. It sent a chill up her spine.  
"Yea, I guess so. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine." She   
said. There was a feeling inside that something wasn't   
right. For once, she thought, her instincts were wrong. He   
was a very nice young man.   
They went inside and sat at their table. She was   
surprised when Mulder and Phoebe came over and sat down.   
Mulder was just as surprised, if not more.   
"Hey Scully. You look stunning." He said, as she grinned.   
"Thanks Spooky. You look pretty sharp yourself." The music   
started playing, and Phoebe grabbed Mulder's hand.   
"Come on, Fox. You do want to dance, right?" he sent Dana   
the "I'm sorry" look and was lead away onto the dance   
floor. Ed turned to Dana.   
"Shall we?" he asked as she nodded. She put her hands on   
his shoulders, as she was lost in thought. She didn't feel   
anything like she thought she would. No chemistry, no warm   
and fuzzy feeling. Nothing. She caught a glimpse of Mulder   
and Phoebe and Mulder looked very pained. She laughed   
silently to herself. When the song was over, she looked   
Edward Jerse in the eye. She didn't see what she saw   
before. But his features looked familiar. The chocolate   
wavy brown hair, the chestnut hazel eyes. She suddenly   
thought of herself looking into the eyes of Mulder. She   
shook her head to clear out all the fuzziness.   
"You okay, Danz?" Ed asked concerned.   
"Yea, I'm fine." They went back to their table, and a new   
song came on. It was "Thank You for loving me." Ed leaned   
over to her and whispered.   
"Why don't you dance this one with the spooky guy over   
there." She shot Ed one of her best Ice Queen looks, and   
felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Fox   
Mulder smiling, offering his hand.   
"Let's dance Starbuck."   
"Sure Spook, whatever you say." She said as he led her to   
the dance floor, both of them unknown of Ed Jerse and his   
actions. He had an evil grin on his face, as he slipped   
something into Dana's diet cola.   
"Certainly gonna get some on prom night, no matter how I'll   
have to get it." He said as he laughed.   
Dana put her head on Mulder's shoulder, as they swayed to   
the music.   
"Dana, have I ever told you that I've been waiting for this   
moment for a long time. Ever since third grade." He   
whispered in her ear.  
"Me too, Mulder. Me too." She whispered back.  
  
"It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
  
She listened to the music and realized something very   
scary. Over the past eight years, she had fallen in love   
with Fox Mulder. She was so scared when she woke up that   
time in the hospital room and then the first thing she saw   
was him and she knew it would be all right.   
  
"I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies"  
  
Scully wasn't the only one with a realization. Mulder had   
his own thoughts. Here he was, dancing with his girl. She'd   
always been his girl, ever since second grade. He could   
smell the strawberries in her hair and it reminded him of   
the memories they've shared together. The time when his   
sister was taken, he didn't know what would have happened   
if Dana weren't there. When his father beat him, Dana had   
to tell someone. He had fallen in love with her, and he   
didn't even know it. He had fallen in love with her ever   
since that time he tapped her on the shoulder. "We're on   
page 65. Just thought you'd like to know." She was here,   
now. But would she always be there? Would she always be   
there when he needed someone? What if after high school, he   
would never see her again?  
  
You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
  
When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Oh, for loving me"  
  
The song ended, and they noticed that all eyes were on   
them. Scully gave Mulder the "what do we do now?" look.   
Mulder gave her back with the "let's make the headlines"   
look. He dipped her down, and his lips touched hers in   
eight years of childhood passion coming down to one night.   
It was sweet, and lovely and it sure caused commotion. The   
whole ballroom cheered and clapped. Mulder and Scully came   
up with a "deer caught in the headlights look" and the   
yearbook staff caught a pick of the two.   
Everyone cheered, that is, except for Phoebe Green and Ed   
Jerse. Phoebe had her arms crossed and had the Ice Queen   
"don't mess with me" look that Scully always has, and Ed   
Jerse couldn't care less, he just sat there, with no   
expression on his face.   
Dana sat back down, taking a sip of her drink.   
"You don't mind that, did you? Mulder just likes to put on   
a show." She said as he nodded.  
"I don't care. I'm not one of those 'oh my gawd you're   
cheating on me' kind of dates like them." He pointed to   
Mulder and Phoebe. It was certain that they were having an   
argument. Scully felt bad for Mulder.   
By the end of the night, Scully had a really bad headache.   
When she said goodbye to Mulder, she almost started to sway   
with dizziness. 'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself.   
"You okay, Scully? You look a little green." Mulder said as   
he put his arm around her. Ed then had the nerve to clear   
his throat and put his arm around her, making Mulder feel   
uncomfortable.  
"She is just fine. Not that you have anything to do with   
it. Maybe she caught mono from sucking tongue with you." He   
said as he led her away. She gave Mulder the 'I'm sorry'   
look.   
Dana walked to the car, got in, and completely passed out   
cold. She had no idea what was to become of her.   
"Ha, ha. Now I can get some naked pretzel without you in   
the way." He said as he got in the car.   
"Dana isn't gonna be a virgin anymore." He said to her   
unconscious figure in the passenger seat. He drove away,   
unknown that someone was right behind him.   
"Ahh, lover's lane." Jerse said as he got out of the car,   
and dragged Dana's body to the top of the hill. "Perfect   
spot to do it." He said, as he bent down and ripped off   
Scully's cross "Certainly being ungodly like now." He   
snickered as he got up and felt a tap on his shoulder.   
"Umm, excuse me." Someone said in a mocking voice. He   
turned around only to have something connect with his chin.   
He opened his eyes to see Fox Mulder with rage in his eyes.   
"Get outa here. I swear to god, if you ever touch her   
again, I will kill you." He said, as Jerse snorted and   
walked back to his car. Maybe he could shag with Mulder's   
date. She seemed nice.   
Mulder went up to Scully's lifeless body, and checked for a   
pulse. It was weak, but there.   
"Scully? Can you hear me?" he asked, and she coughed, and   
vomited. He turned her over so she wouldn't choke, and she   
ended up throwing up all over the pants of his tuxedo. She   
was still unconscious, and Mulder knew that he couldn't   
bring her home like this. He took off his jacket, and put   
it around her chilled body.   
Some hours later, Mulder had fallen asleep beside her, his   
hand resting on her shoulder. Protecting her from the   
outside world, just as he did in the past. She stirred, and   
he woke with a start.  
"Mulder? What am I doing here? What happened?" She asked as   
she tried to get up, but found it difficult.   
"Don't try to get up, It'll only make your head hurt   
worse." He said, as she put her head on his lap (he had   
managed to get most of the vomit off) and he brushed the   
auburn hair out of her face.   
"You know you look so beautiful right now." He said.  
"Mulder, did you even notice where we are?" she said,   
looking around. They were at the Hill of Wishes. The famous   
spot.  
"Yea, but I've got all I need to wish on a star." He said,   
taking her hand.  
"Come on, I'll take you home." He said as he picked her up.   
She was surprisingly light.   
"Mulder, put me down. I have to..." she never finished. She   
threw up all over his shirt.  
"Mulder, I'm so sorry." She said, tears coming down her   
face.  
"It's okay. It's just a shirt. I'm glad that you're all   
right. That's all that matters. I don't care about Phoebe   
or my father, or even the conspiracy right now. All I care   
about is you." He said, as he put her in the car.   
They were fairly silent on the way home. Scully broke the   
silence  
"Mulder, tell me what happened tonight."  
"Your date wanted to 'get some' with you tonight after the   
prom, and he knew that you'd protest, so he slipped   
something into your drink, that made you pass out."  
"Mulder, he didn't rape me, did he?"  
"No, but he was so close. And I was so close to loosing   
you. I was so scared. I wasn't scared when my father hit   
me, because I had you. I wasn't scared when I was in that   
car accident, because you helped me through it. Tonight I   
was scared. I came so close to loosing you." He said as   
tears ran down his face. He touched her face lovingly. They   
drove up to her house, and he got out and opened her door.   
"Can you make it?" he asked.  
"I think so. I'm a very dependent girl. You know that." She   
said as she smiled. He put his forehead against hers, like   
old times  
"I love you."  
"With all my heart, forever." She said, reminding her of   
the times he used to spend the night, those were their last   
words before falling asleep.   
  
One week later:  
  
The auditorium was beyond crowded. Seniors were exited and   
sad too. They had their caps and gowns on, ready to face   
the real world. The principal made a brief statement, and   
cleared his throat. The audience grew silent. "I would like   
to announce the class valedictorian, Dana Katherine   
Scully." He said as everyone cheered. Mulder kissed her on   
the cheek and she accepted her award. She cleared her   
throat, determined not to cry.  
"I remember the very first day I walked into this district.   
I was in second grade at the time, and I didn't know   
anyone. But, everyone was friendly and open. But, as all   
classes are concerned, we all have problems. Who doesn't?   
We are all human. But, as we got older, the problems   
increased. Nobody could ever forget the incident in sixth   
grade, and I was a victim to it, physically, but I think   
that everyone was a victim to it emotionally. It's not   
everyday that a person walks into school and shoots kids   
passing by. I think that I would have certainly killed   
myself if it were not for my friends and my family. We as a   
class need to lean on each other, for support, when we need   
to cry, and when we smile. These eight years for me have   
been Hell, and yet, it's been Heaven. I certainly couldn't   
have done it without the best friend I've ever had in this   
world, Fox Mulder." The crowd cheered, and Fox Mulder stood   
up, and Dana walked over and gave him a hug.   
"To the class of '78" she shouted, as tears were streaming   
down everyone's faces. They cheered, and so did she. These   
years have been the best of times, and the worst of times.   
  
Later that day  
  
Margaret Scully had a graduation party for Dana and Fox   
with all her friends and family, and Mrs. Mulder's family   
too. At the end of the day, Mulder sat down, and Scully was   
sobbing.   
"Why you cry?" Mulder said in an Italian accent.  
"Mulder, I am going to Penn State next year, you're going   
to Oxford. We might never see each other again." She sobbed   
as he hugged her, feeling his shoulder get wet.  
"Scully, I have something for you." He said as he presented   
her with a package.   
"I have something for you too." She said as she handed him   
a gift wrapped box.   
"You first, Starbuck." He said, his lip protruding in that   
pout that catches Scully's heart.   
She opens the package slowly. It is a copy of Moby Dick.  
He leans in and whispers in her ear. "Remember the first   
words I ever spoke to you." And she thinks back to second   
grade. Mulder tried to make eye contact, but she looked to   
the ground. He put on his best smile, tapped her on the   
shoulder, and said,  
"We are on page sixty five. Just thought you'd like to   
know."  
Dana came back to the present, and did as she was told.   
She turned to page 65 in that copy. She saw gold.  
"Mulder, you found my necklace!" she said, and she realized   
that her cross wasn't the only thing on the chain. It   
looked almost like...  
"Here, let me put it on." He said, as he took the cross.   
"Close your eyes, Scully. And no peeking." He said as he   
slipped the ring off of the chain.   
"Open them." He said. Mulder was down on one knee, giving   
her the same puppy dog face.  
"Dana, ever since I was little, I had wanted to call   
someone my friend. That was always not to be because I was   
too short, too tall, and too weird. Then I met you. You   
changed my outlook on life. It all of a sudden, my whole   
life was before Scully, and with Scully. You changed my   
world, and made it whole again. If it weren't for you, I'd   
probably be in a mental institution. I love you, all my   
life, forever. At the prom, I was worried what would end up   
between us, if I would ever be able to live without you.   
And I knew that I couldn't. I want to spend the rest of my   
life with you, and beyond. Dana Katherine Scully, would you   
be my wife?" he asked. She looked at the ring, looked at   
him, and nodded.  
"I would be honored." She said, as Mulder slipped the ring   
on her finger  
"Oh, and Mulder?"   
"Yes, love?" he said as she picked up the book.  
"We're on page 65. Just thought you'd like to know."  
  



	5. Page 65 part 5: Christmas

Title: Page 65 Part V: The wedding  
Author: Doc   
Category: S, R (my very first fic of the series without A)  
Key Words: Christmas Story, MSR, Maggie Scully/Skinner UST, AU  
Note: Although I was trying to avoid this, but it ended up to be an Alternate Universe piece too.   
Dedication: As always, to Didi, the person who got me interested in the x files and taught me all I needed to know, who sadly got very sunburned in Italy :( and also to Spooky the one person that showed me love within the X-Files world...  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Flames will be deleted. laura_c@imagin.net   
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder or Scully, or anybody either. CC and 1013 does. (thank you! thank you! thank you!)  
Author's notes: end  
  
  
  
  
The snow fell softly outside the plane window. Dana Scully anticipated her visit back home. She was hopefully going to see her fiancée for the first time in four years (she hoped he would make it this year, every year he promised that he'd come, but he never kept that promise). They missed each other terribly. They talked on the phone every weekend. The only problem was that the Scully's and Mrs. Mulder doesn't know that they are engaged. Mulder said that he wanted to wait to tell them, so Bill wouldn't beat his brains in yet. They decided to get married after both of them finish school, so they would be totally focused on each other and starting a family together.   
Her mother had insisted on first class (an incident happened a while ago when her family flew in coach) so the leather seats were very comfortable. She was lost in thought when the flight attendant tapped her on the shoulder.   
"Ma'am, would you like some eggnog?"  
"Yes please." She said, as she remembered her mom used to make her famous eggnog around these times. She used to put cinnamon, nutmeg, and just a drop of rum to make you feel toasty warm for caroling that night.   
'Those were the days.' She said to herself. 'Those were the days'  
  
  
"Ma'am, please put your tray table up. We're landing soon." The flight attendant said, waking her up from a pleasant dream. She looked out the window to see Washington DC as she had never seen before.  
She walked off the plane slowly and looked around for someone familiar.  
"Dana!" she heard someone to her right say. She smiled at her younger brother who was almost a foot taller than her.  
"Charlie! You got a goatee? How does mom like that?" she said, scolding him.  
"She doesn't like it that much, but you know mom." He said as he helped her with her luggage. She walked with him, but something made her stop.   
"Oxford, England just arrived, Flight 1013 I repeat, flight 1013."  
"Stop a minute Charlie." She said, as her brother was halfway down the terminal.   
People beyond people exited, hugging family members, chit chatting with one another happy about the holiday. The doors of the terminal closed.   
"Guess not this year." She said to herself sadly, fighting back tears. She walked towards Charlie who put a comforting arm around his big sister's shoulder.  
"Scuuulllleeeeeeee!" she heard behind her as she was walking away feeling sorry for herself. 'Oh great, Dana, now you're hearing things.' She said to herself as she turned around just to be sure.  
Standing there was a tall lanky boy, no wait. He was a man now. He had hazel brown eyes and chocolate hair she just loved to run her fingers through. She forgot everything and everyone around her. She dropped her bags with a thud and ran as fast as she could and threw her arms around her true love.   
"I missed you so much." She said as she kissed him on the lips.  
"I missed you more." He said teasingly.  
"It's so good to finally put my arms around you." He said as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth with passion. They began to go further when Charlie wanted to make his presence known. He didn't want that reputation of the Scully household that two lovers made out in the middle of an airport.   
"Sorry about that, Charlie." Dana said as her cheeks turned crimson.   
"It's okay, but I wish that I had a girl to do that with. We'd better get home, mom will get mad at me." He says as he picks up Mulder's bag.   
"Bill and Missy are coming too. Missy says that she has a special surprise for us."  
"Maybe her and Bruce finally tied the knot. She's been going with him for years."  
"Yea, then mom'll have two weddings to plan." Charlie actually was the only one of the family to know.   
"We might tell everybody this time." Dana said.  
"Good, well, they'll all be happy, except for Bill. If he gets too hard to handle, Mulder, call me. Good luck, you'll need it."  
"Aren't you coming in, Charlie?"  
"No, I have to see my girlfriend. She is sick with a cold. I wish you could meet her." He said as he backed out of the driveway.  
"I'll be back tonight, don't do anything special without me."  
Maggie Scully came out with a smile on her face.   
"Dana! How's my baby girl?"  
"Great, mom. Look who I ran into at the airport!" she said as Mulder got out of the car.   
"Fox! Oh my goodness. You aren't that little boy next door anymore. You grew up!" she said as she hugged him tightly.  
"Dana, Fox can stay in your room if you want. You two always had sleepovers in the past, I don't see why it's a problem now."  
"Mulder, where's your mom? Is she here?"   
"Nope, she's in Vancouver visiting my fourth cousin's aunt." He said, as she gave him a famous Scully eyebrow.  
The doorbell rang and in came Bill and Tara, holding hands. They were just married last year, newlyweds at that. He hugged his mom, and his sister. And stared at Mulder.  
"What the hell is he doing here. I thought that when you went to college, Dana that he'd never come around this house again." He said as Mulder got up.  
"Nice to see you too Bill. You haven't changed a bit." He said, keeping his bottled up anger contained.   
"Bill, stop it. Fox is welcome inside this house at all times. You don't live here anymore, so you don't get to choose who is welcome and who isn't." Maggie scolded her son, who even though he was 28 he still listened to his mother and crossed his arms in a huff, but stayed quiet.  
The doorbell rang eagerly and Maggie got it.   
Bruce came in first with his leather jacket and tattoos. He had Missy behind him. She was reluctant to step out from behind him, but she bravely stepped out as the family gasped. Their eyes were wide and jaws open. It looked as if Missy had swallowed a balloon. Her belly was swelled up, as she was 7 or 8 months pregnant. Everyone just looked at each other, nobody having the courage to speak.  
"Why didn't you tell us, Melissa?"   
"Well, I tried. But I just didn't find the right time."  
"Oh, and you think the right time was after my first grandchild was born."  
"Wow, I get to be an uncle." Charlie said as he came in, only hearing that part of the conversation.  
"Come on, let's eat before everyone tells their darkest secrets and the whole family splits apart." Maggie said as she led everyone to the dinning room.   
Everyone piled on their plates, especially Melissa. Dana could tell that her mother wasn't pleased. Missy would be an unwed mother. Mulder sat next to Dana.   
"Hmm, let's see. Fox, since you're new to 'Christmas at the Scully's' as I like to call it, how about you say grace?"  
Mulder was about to protest that he didn't believe in God, and that his family was raised Jewish, but he wanted to make his future mother in law happy.   
"God, thanks for letting me be here tonight, being with this loving family, who has cared so much for each other. I know to some I might be an outsider, but I know that I'm always welcome. Amen." At this, it was as if Bill softened just a little bit.  
"Well, let's dig in." Melissa said hungrily.  
  
They shared stories about when the everyone was little. From the time that Bill dared Dana to climb up the big tree by their house and she did, but she didn't know how to get down, so she screamed bloody murder 'till Ahab took her down to the time when Fox and Dana were studying together in fourth grade, and Maggie walked in and they were sleeping like babies.  
"I always thought that studying Government was a snooze." Fox said as everyone laughed.   
Tara poked Bill in the ribs, and he cleared his throat.  
"Umm, speaking about babies..." he paused as all eyes were on him. "Tara and I are going to have our first child in the summer." He said finally. The only response he got were blank stares. Finally, everyone cheered and congratulated them.   
"Jeez, so many surprises. Next you'll be telling me that Fox and Dana are getting married." Maggie said laughing. They both looked at each other. Dana's face turned beat red and Mulder seemed fascinated by his shoelaces.   
"Umm, actually mom..." she started to say.   
"Oh my goodness, my baby girl is growing up. I couldn't think of a better man than Fox. He's such a nice boy."  
Bill got up with fury in his eyes. "Why you smug son of a bitch. Probably the only reason you are marrying her is because you are trying to make up for screwing her. Is that right?" he said, threatening Mulder. But instead of fighting back, Mulder kept his cool.  
"Bill, that is anything but the sort. I love her. That is why I am getting married to her."  
"I swear to God if you hurt her in any way that I will hunt you down." Bill said, his face boiling red.  
"Bill, Fox, stop it right now. You are family now, so it wont do any good to be feuding." Maggie said, looking at her son who was mostly to blame.  
"Come on, it's time to exchange gifts." Maggie said, changing the subject (she always did something else whenever she didn't want anyone to get hurt).  
"Miss Maggie?" Mulder said when he got over to the living room. Margaret softened.  
"Fox, you know it is all right to call me Mom." She said as he blushed slightly and handed her a gift.   
"I got this for you. You have been so supportive of me ever since my dad went to jail and my mom and I became so distant. You have always been like a mom to me, and now you truly will be."   
It was a magnet for the refrigerator.   
"You may be my mother only by law, but to me you are a mother by heart."  
"Oh Fox, thank you so much." She said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, leaving lipstick.  
  
Finally it was time for Fox and Dana to exchange gifts.   
"I looked forever for the perfect present, and I think I found it." She said as he opened the gift slowly. He opened the box to find a gold watch.  
"Dana it's beautiful. This must have cost so much, you shouldn't have."  
"Mulder, you are my one true love. I can spend a million dollars on you, because I'm entitled to it. Look on the back."  
He did so, and this is what it read, in small cursive print  
M,  
The truth is found within your heart  
S  
  
He smiled at that.   
"Come on, Scully. I want you to open yours now. I picked that out a few years ago, and I knew in my heart that we both want it.  
She opened the gift to find two gold wedding bands, and an invitation. She looked at him puzzled. She opened the invitation that read:  
"You are invited to the joining of two people in holy matrimony. Dana Scully and Fox Mulder are about to be entwined together in everlasting love.  
Please come on December 26th at Luke High School."  
Scully cupped her hand over her mouth and gasped.  
"Two days? You want me to get married in two days?" she asked, astonished.  
"Scully, I don't want us to be apart. I finished college and got my bachelor's early. Do you really want it to be four years before we see each other again? For me it was total hell and beyond. I hated being apart from you. Please, Dana, I don't want to leave you again." He said, eyes in that puppy-dog face she couldn't resist.  
"Oh Mulder. I agree. I don't want to be away from you, but what about medical school? I might be pulling 40 hour shifts."  
"I would gladly take four days than four years."  
"Why in the high school?"  
"Because, that's where I first realized that I truly loved you.  
"You and me both." She paused for a minute, thinking.  
"Maybe I could borrow a dress from my mom." She said as she looked around. Everyone was staring at them.   
"Two days, Dana?" Maggie said; thinking it couldn't be done.  
"You could borrow my dress. I'm about your size." Tara piped up.  
"Great, how am I going to fit into a dress?" Missy said, whining.  
Everyone was complaining, when Dana finally had enough.   
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" she yelled over the chaos.  
"I think that if two people love each other, then it doesn't matter how they get married or where." She said, "At least Mulder asked me here, because he wanted you all to be a part of our wedding. If you are too fat or too uptight then just don't come!" she said as she ran off to her room. Fox looked around at his 'family' and followed her.  
  
That night, Charlie took him to his "bachelor party" at Hooters. Poor Mulder had never seen things like that before, except in magazines and on the internet (thank god for the internet). He put on his 'oh my gawd' face that included his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide with astonishment.  
  
The next morning:  
  
Mulder was pacing in his dressing room. Charlie entered, smiling at his future brother in law.  
"Hey man. You nervous?"  
"Yea, look around." He said as Charlie saw sunflower seed husks all over the floor.  
"Man, can you eat those things fast." Charlie said, leaving. "I'd better go, Dana's asking for me." He said as he walked out the door.  
Mulder sat down and looked into the mirror. Was he really good enough for her? What if he couldn't support her and her family? God he loved her, and he wanted to do all he could to love her more. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." he said as his mentor walked in.  
"Walter, I'm so glad you came." He said, smiling.  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Mulder."  
"You got the rings?"  
"Yup, in my pocket." He said, looking at his former patient.  
"My, Mulder you sure have grown into a handsome young man. Your future wife must be proud." He said, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Come on, it's about to start." He said, as Mulder nodded and looked in the mirror, 'wow, I'm going to be married soon.'  
  
Mulder walked down the isle with Maggie on his arm. Thinking about how married life would be. He led Maggie to a chair (set up in the auditorium) and watched as the wedding party came down the isle. There was Missy and Bruce, and friends from high school, John Doggett and Monica Reyes. (Monica was one of Dana's friends who didn't get her driver's permit either in 9th grade), Charlie and Debbie, and best man Walter and maid of honor Tara (well, she did let Dana borrow her dress along with the accessories. What could Dana do?). Finally came the love of his life. He gasped at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. She was on Bill's arm, he was giving her away. She didn't protest, but deep inside she didn't like the idea very much.   
She got to the stage and he smiled a goofy grin at her.   
"You look beautiful" he whispered as she smiled at him.  
Father McCue cleared his throat.  
"We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. Who gives this woman away?"   
"I do." Bill says.  
"Are you the brother."  
"Yes sir, because our father passed away recently."  
"Ah yes, now the vows." He said as Mulder cleared his throat.  
"Dana, ever since I saw you in second grade, I knew that something would happen between us. I have loved you ever since we stared up at the stars one cool brisk night. I looked in your eyes and I knew that nothing else mattered. But, like any friendship we had problems. Society, and life got in the way of us. First there was the shooting, and I was so scared I would loose you, then it was my turn to get hurt. Even though I was hurting on the outside, I knew that you would protect me. Well, we sure did keep that promise that we made in fourth grade, now didn't we? All of my love, forever." He said.  
"I remember sitting in that hospital bed, kissing death on the lips. I was so close to dying, but you know what stopped me Mulder? I heard your voice. I heard your voice that was so sad, and depressing. It had such a melancholy drone to it. I didn't want to leave you. I knew I had to come back. When you got into that car with Fowley years later, I thought I was loosing my best friend. I thought you had found someone else to share your darkest secrets with. When we danced at the prom that night, that was the night that I said to Scully, not Dana that I loved you. And no matter how many chapters we go in this life, we will always be on Page 65." She said as she looked at everyone in the crowd. They had wet cheeks and puffy eyes. She could have even sworn that Bill had a tear streaming down his face.  
"Dana, repeat after me. I Dana."  
"I Dana." She said, smiling at him.  
"take the Fox."  
"Take the Fox" she paused. This was the very first time that she had called him Fox and he didn't flinch.   
"To be my lawful wedded husband. In sickness and in health. Until death parts us. "  
"To be my lawful wedded husband. In sickness and in health. Until death parts us." She said as she smiled.  
"Now, Fox, do you take Dana to be you're lawful wedded wife?"   
"I do."  
"I Fox."  
"I Fox." He said, as they locked eyes.  
"Take the Dana."  
"Take the Dana."  
"To be my lawful wedded wife. In sickness and in health. Until death parts us."  
"To be my lawful wedded wife. In sickness and in health. Until death parts us." He repeated, still looking at Dana with not only love but admiration  
" If anyone thinks that these two souls should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." At that, Bill huffed, but kept quiet. The priest went on. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said as Fox lifted the vale and kissed Dana Katherine Mulder softly on the lips.   
"I love you so much."  
"I'll tell you how much I love you tonight..." he said as he waggled his eyebrows.   
  
END  
  
Author's note:  
Originally I was going to have the series end with part 4, but due to popular request I decided to continue.  
I'm not sure if the next one should be the reception or the "honeymoon" (wink wink). Feedback from my readers who have stayed this loyal are appreciated by all means. Email me at   
Also, I am reading Moby Dick by the way, and I looked (out of curiosity) on page 65. I didn't see much, until the very bottom. This is what it read.  
"Man and wife, they say, there open the very bottom of their souls to each other; and some couples often lie and chat over old times until nearly morning." That just blew me away. In my first story I randomly picked Page 65 out of nowhere. Until my next post, bye.  



	6. Page 65 part 6: Naked Pretzel

  
  
Title: Page 65 part VI  
Author: Doc  
Key Words: MSR, MS married, AU  
Category: S, R  
Rating: (cringes) R to NC-17 (okay, everybody, just say it.   
S-E-X. The birds do it, the bees do it... you know the   
rest)  
Disclaimer: I dont own mulder and scully, i hate doing disclaimers,   
so lets get on with the show!  
Dedication: Of course to Didi who is hopefully reading this   
at GSC. And to Spooky, who I give my X Files heart to.  
Note: It had to happen some time, I'm sorry, but this is   
kind of just a smut piece of sorts. (Puts on sad face) I   
promise it'll never happen again.  
  
"Welcome to the finest honeymoon suite in all of the   
Bahamas." The brunette said, looking very chipper. "You   
must be Mr. and Mrs. Mulder?" she said as they both nodded.   
"Well, congratulations to your wedding, for you as all our   
other newlyweds, we have a complimentary bottle of   
champagne in your suite. Here are your keys, and the   
bellboys will help you up with your luggage." She said as   
she handed them both their keys. "Enjoy your stay, and   
remember that the walls are soundproof, so be as loud as   
you want." She said as she winked.   
"Come on, honey." Mulder said as he put his arm around his   
wife. She smiled at him, lovingly. They entered their room   
(which had a balcony looking over the beach) and gasped. It   
was so big and roomy, and the bed? The bed was a heart   
shaped vibrator bed.   
"We sure are going to have fun tonight, aren't we sweetie?"   
Scully said, nudging him.  
"Oh yes, my dear, oh yea."   
"I got you a little something, Dana. It's for tonight, if   
you know what I mean..." Fox said (cant call him Mulder   
anymore because they both are Mulder now!) pulling out   
something from his suitcase. She unwrapped it to find a   
nice silk pair of pink underwear.   
"Ohh Fox, you know what I like, don't you?" she said, as   
she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, and they   
slipped into their own fantasy world.   
"Fox, why wait until tonight, huh?" Dana said in between   
kisses. When she felt something down below, in the safeness   
of his pants, she knew that it couldn't wait until tonight.   
"Is that your copy of Moby Dick, or are you just happy to   
be kissing your wife?" she asked, as he laughed. "Try the   
latter of the two, Scully." He said as they moved to the   
bed. His hands moved up, up to forbidden territory that he   
hadn't even dreamed he'd be doing some day. She felt him   
pressing against her with sexual passion. As they both made   
love for the very first time, gentle sweet love was   
wonderful.  
  
The next morning: (you didn't think I'd get THAT bad, now   
would you?)  
Clothes were thrown askew in the room, with no particular   
order, as was champagne, and whipped cream.  
  
Dana was the first to wake, and she felt very warm. It   
wasn't until she tried to move that she had Mulder's arms   
around her and they were spooned up like baby cats. She   
then remembered last night, she lost her virginity, and to   
the man that she loved with all her heart and soul. She   
remembered when she was going through a phase in her life   
where all she wanted was to have a guy hold her. Hold her   
and never let go. She wanted to only hear his heart beating   
and his breathing. She got her wish. She could get very   
used to this closeness. She felt warm breath on her cheek.   
"Morning, sunshine." He said, nibbling her ear. "Sleep   
well?" he asked as she smiled.  
"I did because I fell asleep and you were the last person I   
saw and the first person that I saw when I woke up." She   
said as she kissed him.   
"Mulder, all my life I have been so scared. Afraid, afraid   
that I'd end up alone, and lonely. I was so afraid that   
nobody could ever love me enough. To everyone else I was   
the geek who won the chess club and reads 500 page books,   
but then I found you." She said as she looked into his   
eyes. Her eyes were starting to sparkle as tears filled   
them. "And you changed my mind. Everywhere I went, I knew   
that you'd always be there. Those four years were total   
Hell for me, because I was away from the man I loved. And   
then we got married, and well..." she stopped, trying not   
to laugh.   
"Well, what, Dana?" he asked, looking very confused now.  
"I rocked your world." She said as he chuckled. "That's not   
all you rocked." He said, smiling at her.   
"I love you, Mulder. Do you know that?" she asked.  
"Yes, but remind me." He said, as she attacked him with   
kisses and a whole lot more. (If you get my drift...).  
  
Later that day (while in the middle of...you know)   
Brring, brrring, brring.   
"Mulder, answer the phone."  
"I cant, I'm kind of in the middle of something."   
"Well, we both are, Duh!" Dana says as the phone keeps   
ringing. There is a long pause.  
"Hello?"  
"Dana, sweetie, thank god you're there. I'm sorry about   
interupting your honeymoon and all, but it's just..." It   
was Maggie.  
"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked, sensing her mother's   
anxiety.   
"I know there's something wrong with it. I just know it."   
She was rambling a mile a minute.  
"Mom, calm down. What do you mean?"  
"Missy's baby. She called me this morning and she said that   
she was experiencing bleeding and cramping. I was so   
worried, I told her to go to the hospital right away, but   
she flat out refused. I'm worried about her safety and the   
baby's." poor Margaret was sobbing now.  
"Mom, listen to me. Tell Missy to go to the hospital, and   
if she doesn't she and the baby might die. I'm getting a   
plane out there okay?" she said as she hung up the phone,   
she turned around and saw that Mulder was already putting   
his pants on, and putting the suitcases by the door. She   
gave him a look and he knew what it meant. Their honeymoon   
was going to be cut short by family. They both didn't want   
it to end, but something always happens. Something that   
will bring them closer together. When they checked out of   
their hotel, Scully clung on to Mulder, and whispered like   
a frightened child,   
"Mulder, I'm so scared. Something is going to happen, I   
know it."  
"Everything will be all right, Scully. It's gonna be okay."   
He said, kissing her hair. Hopefully he was right.  
  
END  
  
  
Author's NOTE: I know, this is my very first piece of   
writing that goes beyond kissing, so if I don't know how to   
write in the s word very well (I cant bring myself to say   
it right now) than that's my problem. Smut is not my thing,   
angst is. So I don't expect to be flamed for it. It had to   
be done, so it was, everybody move on.  



	7. Page 65 part 7: The Scare

  
Title: Page 65 part VII: The scare  
Author: Doc  
Category: A, S, R  
Key Words: MSR, MS married,   
Rating: PG (better than last time, huh?)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or anybody else from the x files, Christ Carter I mean, Chris Carter does  
Dedication: As always, to Didi, my best friend (phriend) and who is like a sister to me. And also to Spooky, whom I let into my heart and I hope he'll stay for a while.  
Feedback: greatly appreciated, laura_c@imagin.net Flames will be deleted.  
NOTE: I wanted to kind of cool things down from where my last fic was, so all you fanfiction virgins out there can come out and read this one. I wanted to avoid the last one at all costs, but I couldn't.  
  
ENJOY  
  
  
They got out of the taxicab, and walked up to the house hand in hand not knowing what to expect. Maggie greeted them with a pained expression on her face.   
"Oh, Dana. Thank god. I finally got Missy to come over here. The pain and the bleeding are worse." She said as she led them inside. Dana gave Mulder a frightened look and took her medical bag upstairs. It was already her junior year of medical school and thankfully she took a rotation in OB/GYN. Mulder entered and saw Bruce standing there, with a panicked look on his face.   
"I made her come here. She wouldn't go to the hospital. I don't know why she refuses treatment. At first she didn't want the baby in the first place, but I don't know what exactly changed her mind." He said, still looking stoned.   
Mulder put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Dana'll take good care of her. Missy is in good hands." He said, as Dana emerged from the bedroom, her clothes soaked in blood. She poked her head around the doorway, so Bruce wouldn't see it.   
"Mulder, come here." She said as he got up, his eyes grew wide when he saw how much blood was on her. Memories of that day flew back into his mind. He almost lost her completely that day, those weeks were torture. He felt his face grow pale and his fingers grow numb. He felt the room spinning, until he felt a hand across his face.   
"Mulder, snap out of it. I need you to call 911 for me now." She said, her eyes of urgency and need. Something was deathly wrong, but he didn't want to know.   
  
  
  
Mulder's body was twisted in the hard hospital chair. He had made himself comfortable as best as he could. Missy had gone into surgery to try and save the baby. She had a partial miscarriage, but nobody is certain. Dana is actually part of the surgery team.   
Mulder sat up in his chair, giving up on sleeping. He was supposed to be on his honeymoon. Instead, he was in a hospital waiting room where his sister in law is having emergency surgery. Poor Missy. It's not her fault, just bad timing.   
Mulder's thoughts drifted. At least they did have one night to themselves. He pictured Dana's curves of her body, her round hips, her firm...   
he was then thrust with a coffee into his face, jostling him from his vivid daydreams.  
"Thought you might need this, Mulder." Bruce said, handing him a cup. Ahh, caffeine.   
"Thanks Bruce, any word yet?"   
"Nope, she's still in surgery." He said as he sat down.   
"Mulder? Can I ask you a question?"  
"Yea, sure I guess."   
"How did you know that Dana was the one?" Bruce asked, as Mulder looked at him. Oh, he was serious.  
"Well, we had been best friends since second grade. I remember the shooting that took place in school. She was shot, and I was so afraid that I'd loose her. Then I had my sets of trials, like my father used me for his punching bag and when I woke up in the hospital she was the first thing I saw. But the real time that I knew that she was the one was the high school prom. We danced to Bon Joi's "Thank You for Loving Me" and then we kissed. I knew Dana for 15 years before ever falling in love with her. It's like a light bulb just clicked on and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else." He said, as Bruce eyed him. "Wow! That's a long time." He said, as the door opened. They both looked at the doctor in a mask and gown, peeling of her gloves. She undid the mask and they saw it was Dana. She looked glum, but mostly she looked tired.  
"How is she? How's Missy Mae?" That's what Bruce called her.   
"She's doing fine. She gave us quite a scare there."  
"And the baby?" he asked, hopeful  
"8 pounds, 9 ounces. A girl." She said as she smiled.   
"Congratulations Bruce, you have a daughter." She said as she motioned for him to enter. She put a gown and mask on him and sent him to the post op.   
Scully sighed deeply and fell into the waiting room chair.   
"Tired, love muffin?" he asked as he massaged her shoulders.  
"Oh yea." She said, moaning that it felt good.  
"I'm just so happy that they both are okay. You know we almost lost her, Mulder. We almost lost them both." Scully started sobbing now. She always sobbed after the fact. When the situation was going on, she was very strong, but when everyone and everything is out of danger, she looses it. Mulder hugged her tight, rocking her back and forth like he did so many times.   
  
  
They entered the room quietly, as not to disturb mother and child. Bruce said that Missy wanted to see both Fox and Dana.   
"Dana, Fox, I'd like you to meet somebody." Missy said as she was rocking the bundle of joy in her arms. "Would you like to hold her, Dana?" she asked as Dana nodded eagerly. She picked up the infant that she found surprisingly light. She swayed her back and forth, and up and down lightly to stop her whimpering.   
"What is her name?"   
"Abigail. Abigail Mae Scully/Williamson." She said, as Mulder was thinking, 'so that's what Bruce's last name is'  
"Hi Abby. I'm your Aunt Dana. This is your Uncle Fox. You know what? We're going to spoil you rotten when you come over. That's a promise." She said as the baby started to whimper a little louder. She looked over at Missy, and found she was fast asleep. She started rocking the little one while humming a very off tune beat.   
All the while, Mulder watched her in fascination. He had no idea how good she was with kids. He could just see her as a mother someday. One day, but hopefully not that soon. They were only 25 and 24 for heaven sakes.   
Dana put the baby back into the hospital bassinet and crept out of the room, with Mulder behind her.   
"Scully, we should have kids some day, you know?"  
"Not now, Mulder. I already have you. You're just a kid yourself." She said as he poked her teasingly.   
"Let's go finish that honeymoon."  
"You want to go to the Bahamas?"   
"Nope, I want to go to the bedroom of paradise." He said as they walked out of the hospital hand in hand, ready to face life's next challenge.   



	8. Page 65 part 9: The Fight

Title: Page 65 part 8: The Fight  
Author: Doc  
Key Words: A, S, R  
Category: MS married, Angst, Alternate Universe  
Note: Hiya to Didi all the way at camp.   
Feedback: Greatly appreciated, Flames will be deleted.   
laura_c@imagin.net  
Summary: Mulder and Scully have their first fight, and   
afterwords tragedy strikes  
  
  
  
  
"Dear Mrs. Mulder,  
Congratulations. You have been chosen of the many few to   
become part of the government team. You have been recruited   
out of your normal residency program into a highly   
governmental project. If you accept, you will be saving   
many lives that are at stake. You will begin training at   
the first of the month at Quantico.  
We hope you choose us.  
Sincerely   
The Federal Bureau of Investigation."  
  
Dana held the letter in he hands, he eyes wide. Wow, and   
she meant wow! She of all people was chosen to be in the   
FBI. But the FBI was Mulder's thing. Would she take it?   
Would he let her? She shook the feeling off. Of course he   
would. He would think that it was a wonderful movement in   
her skill and be happy for her. Wouldn't he be?  
"Honey, I'm hoooome." Mulder called, as he did everyday   
when he came home from work.  
"Hi sweetie. Umm, can we talk for a little while. I got   
something to tell you."  
"Oh no. Tell me you aren't pregnant." He said.  
"No, I'm not." She said as he sighed. "But what if I was,   
what would you have done, Mulder?" she said, getting just a   
bit agitated.   
"Well, it's just that we aren't ready to be parents at 26   
and 27, you know that."  
"But Mulder, if I was pregnant, what would you have done.   
It's not my fault that you're not ready. I wanted to say   
that I got THIS in the mail today." She said as she showed   
him the brown confidential envelope. On the left upper side   
it said "FBI"  
"What, was I fired or something?" he said, then he saw who   
it was addressed to.   
"Why does it say your name, Scully?"   
"Because, Mulder. It was addressed to me. They want me to   
become part of the Bureau." She finally said.  
"You aren't going to take it, right?"   
"Actually I am going to take it. Why don't you want me to,   
Mulder."  
"Damn'it Dana. You know how much the FBI means to me.   
Whenever I am sad or depressed, the FBI is where I turn. I   
can get away from family life there, and I cant do that if   
you're working there too!" Mulder's volume got higher.  
"Why can't you just talk to me when you're sad and   
depressed, that's what you used to do when you were 7. I   
guess 20 years does make a difference." She said, yelling   
back at him.   
"It sure does, a big difference. When I was 7 I didn't know   
how stubborn you could be. I didn't realize that it would   
be such a mistake marrying you!" he said as he walked to   
the door, and opened it. This time, Dana got really scared.  
"Where are you going?" she yelled.  
"To get away from you!" he yelled as he slammed the door   
behind him, making the frames shake.   
Dana took that time to just loose it. She looked out the   
door at him drive off and felt as if she lost him forever.   
They say that the very first fight of a marriage was always   
the hardest. She felt the tears stream down her face and   
longed for him to brush them away. 'Please, god. Don't let   
me loose him.' She prayed. She prayed this a lot throughout   
their childhood, but she never thought she'd loose him this   
way.  
  
Mulder didn't know where he was going, he just drove. He   
was fuming. If he didn't know any better, he would say that   
steam was coming from his ears. She couldn't just accept   
the job without telling him first. She told him all right.   
Oh boy did she tell him. He just needed to calm down, and   
blow off this anger that he was feeling. Then he realized   
that he had stopped driving. He got out and found that he   
was in the parking lot of Luke High School. The high school   
that so much had happened. The doors were open and he   
walked inside the cafeteria. This was the place where Dana   
was crying when she didn't get her permit that year. It was   
also the place of the prom. Memories of that night came   
flooding back into his mind.   
  
Mulder had his own thoughts. Here he was, dancing with his   
girl. She'd always been his girl, ever since second grade.   
He could smell the strawberries in her hair and it reminded   
him of the memories they've shared together. The time when   
his sister was taken, he didn't know what would have   
happened if Dana weren't there. When his father beat him,   
Dana had to tell someone. He had fallen in love with her,   
and he didn't even know it. He had fallen in love with her   
ever since that time he tapped her on the shoulder. "We're   
on page 65. Just thought you'd like to know." She was here,   
now. But would she always be there? Would she always be   
there when he needed someone? What if after high school, he   
would never see her again?  
  
And he remembered the party they had after graduation when   
he proposed.  
  
Dana, ever since I was little, I had wanted to call someone   
my friend. That was always not to be because I was too   
short, too tall, and too weird. Then I met you. You changed   
my outlook on life. It all of a sudden, my whole life was   
before Scully, and with Scully. You changed my world, and   
made it whole again. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be   
in a mental institution. I love you, all my life, forever.   
At the prom, I was worried what would end up between us, if   
I would ever be able to live without you. And I knew that I   
couldn't. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and   
beyond. Dana Katherine Scully, would you be my wife?" he   
asked. She looked at the ring, looked at him, and nodded.  
  
He smiled at the memory to only realize that tears were   
streaming down his face.   
"Oh my god, I have done something very, very wrong." He   
said.  
"Yes, you have done something wrong." He heard a voice say.   
"Who is that, who is talking to me?"  
"Son, you have done a very wrong thing tonight. This love   
you call needs to be thought of as a prize. Not just an   
object. Tell that thing how much you love it, no matter how   
bad the situation is." The voice said, as Mulder nodded as   
he ran out.   
"Whoever you are, thank you." He said as he ran to make   
amends with his wife.  
In the cafeteria, the janitor was pointing at his son, and   
his son was holding a bottle of whiskey.   
"Tell you that you love it, and kiss it goodbye." He said,   
not even realizing that the school PA system was on.  
  
Dana paced, thinking all the possible things that could   
have gone wrong. Car accidents, suicide, murder. She   
shuddered at every one that came into her head, as she   
heard the door unlock and open.   
"Mulder!" she said as she ran to the door. Nobody heard her   
scream.   
  
PART II  
  
Mulder was so happy as he pulled into the driveway. Dana   
would forgive him, and everything would be just fine. He   
knew this would be a wonderful opportunity for her, and for   
him. It would let him know how she was, without calling   
long distance every single day when he called home.   
He walked up to the front porch and found that the door was   
open. The lock and doorknob came apart in his hands. He   
pulled out his gun from his hip holster and held his   
breath. 'Please let her be all right.' He said, mentally as   
he opened the door. Two bullets were fired, and this time,   
he was the one who screamed.   
  
"Dana Scully, multiple stab wounds to the left upper   
shoulder. Possibly to the upper proximity. Her pulse ox is   
85 and BP is 150 over 70 a little low to say the least."   
The paramedic said as Mulder held a rag over his head that   
was soaked with blood from wrestling with the guy and   
killing him. They finally came to the trauma room, as he   
was about to go inside, a nurse stopped him.  
"Sir, you'll have to wait outside, let the doctors do their   
work."  
"Please don't let me loose her."  
"They'll take good care of her, I promise." She said as she   
ushered him to the waiting room. It was going to be a very   
long night.   
He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew was   
someone was tapping on his shoulder.   
"Sir, we did all we could, we used all our capabilities.   
I'm sorry, buts she's gone." Was all he had to say, and   
Mulder bolted.  
"I have to see her. I need to see her."  
"Right this way, sir." The doctor said as he led him to a   
room. It was quiet. Way too quiet.  
She was so still. He never saw her when her chest didn't   
rise and fall. He took her hand, and saw that it was cold.   
"Please don't take my angel away. It's not her time yet!"   
He yelled into the heavens. This was not happening.  
  
(Are you crying yet?"  
  
PART III  
  
  
  
He bolted awake. Someone was shaking him. It was Mrs.   
Scully.   
"Fox, you had a bad dream. You're shaking." She said as he   
was breathing hard. She didn't have to ask, and pulled him   
into her arms as he cried. "She died. She died in my dream.   
She was so cold." He sobbed, as she rocked him. "Fox,   
everything is going to be all right. I promise." She said,   
hoping she could keep that promise.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, Mrs. Scully? I have some news on Dana's   
condition."  
"Is she alive?" Was Mulder's first question. His eyes were   
full of fear.  
"Yea, she is alive." He said as Fox sighed a big sigh.  
"She was stabbed in the shoulder, and the angle of it   
almost hit her heart, but we were very lucky. From her   
chart, it seems that Dana has been through a lot. She just   
came out of surgery to repair the scared muscles and   
tendons and with a little work and effort, I think she'll   
be just fine."   
"Can I see her?" Mulder asked.  
"Actually you can, she's in room number 65." The doctor   
said as Mulder remembered that number as a sacred number.   
It was the number that started it all. He walked down the   
hall and felt a sense of deja-vu all over again.  
  
  
He walked into the room and heard the monitors beeping.   
From his dream that was a good sign. He walked over to the   
bed and took her hand. It was still warm. He put her hand   
to his cheek just to make sure. At this she stirred.  
"Mmmm. Mulder. IS that you?" Dana said, weakly  
"The one and only." He said, as he sat down on the bed with   
her, still holding her hand.  
"The man who stabbed you is dead. I shot him when he was   
about to kill you." He said.   
"I came home to apologize. I thought about it, and I   
realized that this is a brilliant opportunity for you. I   
approve." He said.  
"I thought it was you who unlocked the door, so I called   
out your name and was about to hug you, but then I saw it   
wasn't.   
"Scully, I was so afraid I'd loose you once again. What is   
this, the second time?"   
"Third." She said.  
"Mulder, when you were angry, and you said that you regret   
marrying me, did you mean it?" she asked him, face serious.  
"Of course not. I was angry. Angry people say angry things.   
I think marrying you was the best thing that ever happened   
to me. And I want to thank you for that."  
"I love you, you know that?" she said as she kissed him and   
then winced at the pain.   
"Don't try to get up. I'll kiss you." He said as he planted   
a smakeroo on her lips.  
  
One Week Later:  
  
The sign read "Welcome Home Dana" on a big banner. She was   
coming home from the hospital, and Mulder had a surprise   
party planed, complete with a surprise.   
He opened the door to lead her inside.   
"I thought I would be so scared to enter this house again,   
but I'm not."  
"Wait right here. I have a surprise for you." Mulder said   
as he made her close her eyes.  
"Okay, you can look now." He said as she opened them.   
There, Mulder was holding a big golden retriever puppy in   
his arms with a big bow around his neck (the dog, not   
Mulder).  
"Well, since I thought that security was a big issue, I   
thought we needed protection. Plus, when I went to the   
pound, this little guy was about to be put down. What'll   
you call him?" he asked as she thought of a name long and   
hard.   
"How about Buddy. Ever since I was little I have always   
wanted a dog named Buddy.   
"Buddy it is then. And now we have three members of our   
family." Mulder said as the dog licked him on the nose as a   
greeting.  



	9. Page 65 part 10: Babysitting

Title: Page 65, part 9: Babysitting  
Author: Doc  
Key Words: A, R, S  
Category: MS married  
Disclaimer: I don't own any X-Files characters, but I do own Abby and Bruce  
Note: Didi, this is the only one I've written since you have been at camp that you didn't read. Enjoy! (take not that I do include many unsuspicious people in here too!:)  
Summary: MUlder and scully have survived car accidents, shootings, stabbings, and everything else, but can they survive the worst of them all: babysitting.  
  
  
  
"Dana, hi it's your sister. Can you do me a favor? Can you watch Abby this weekend? Mom has her Potluck Dinner and Bruce and I are going on kind of a late anniversary. Would that be okay?" Missy asked, or rather begged. Dana sighed.   
"Yea, sure. Bring her over. I just love to see my favorite niece." She said as she hung up the phone.  
"Mulder, it looks like we're babysitting today." Dana said as he groaned.  
"Did I tell you that when you were out, Bill called. He wants us to watch Mathew also. It seems as if he's going on an emergency business trip and Tara's visiting her sister."  
"Well, here comes double duty." Dana said, pleased by the moment of silence. She didn't know when this perfect sound would come again.   
"When are they coming?" Mulder asked as he glanced at the paper.  
"Around six. When's Mathew coming?"  
"Seven."  
"Get ready for trouble." She said as she went to take a shower.   
A few minutes later, she emerged with a pitiful look on her face.   
"Mulder, maybe that fish wasn't good last night. I just puked it up, along with my breakfast and my coffee." She said, as Mulder noted that she did look a little green.   
"You do know that the flu is going around. Maybe you picked up something while dissecting those corpses.  
"It's not dissecting, Mulder. It's called an autopsy."  
"What's the difference."  
"Well, a dissection is to see how the organs work, and autopsy is to find out the cause of death." She said, as he rolled his eyes.  
"Thank you, Dr. Scully." He said, as she wobbled.  
"Woah, are you okay." He said, leaping up to help her.  
"Yea, I think so." She said, as he caught her.  
"Dana, you are going to bed." He said as she was about to protest but decided that it wasn't worth it.  
"Promise that you'll wake me when the little tyrants get here." She said, as he handed her a metal bowl, just in case she couldn't make it to the bathroom in time.  
  
  
Three hours later:  
  
"Day. Day." Dana heard someone saying very loudly in fact.  
She opened her eyes to see Mathew looking at her with big brown eyes.  
"How'd you get in here, tiger?" she asked as she sat up in bed. She found that she was dressed in pajamas. Come on, let's go find uncle Mulder, okay? She said as she took his hand and led him out of the bedroom.  
  
"Mulder?" she called out, and found him working frantically on Mathew's playpen, which he wasn't assembling real well.   
"Hey sunshine. I was going to get you up. How you doing buddy?" Mulder said to Mathew as the golden retriever who was once sleeping in the hallway looked up to see what he wanted.  
"No, not you, Buddy." He said as he laughed, and the dog went back to sleep. Or at least he tried to. Mathew decided to use buddy as a horse. The dog didn't really mind; he was used to kids. It was either he or Abby pulling his ears or pulling his tail.   
"Mathew leave Buddy alone, come on, its time to eat." Dana said as she opened the refrigerator to decide what to have.   
"Boy do I need to go to the store." She said, mainly to herself. "Mulder, how would you feel about Chinese food?"  
"Any take out is music to my ears." He said as the doorbell rang.  
"That must be Missy." Dana said as she opened the door and felt a whomp on her chest.  
"Auntie Dana! Auntie Dana! We have slumber party!" Abby said, as she bounced up and down.  
"Abigail Suzanne Williamson, get off of your aunt right now." Missy said, as Abby reluctantly got up.  
"Doggie! I want doggie!" she said, as she ran around the house looking for Buddy.   
"Doggie! Dogie sleepy? No, doggie want to play." She said, as both Dana and Fox heard the jingling of the dog's collar as he ran to get away from these kids. All the poor dog wanted to do was get some shuteye. That's the same way Dana felt. It was going to be a long weekend.  
"Auntie Dana, I'm hungry. Dinnertime." Abby said. She only just turned four two months ago and couldn't say full sentences well. (That or else her parents spoiled her so much that she didn't need to)  
"It's coming, Abby. Don't you worry." Dana assured her, as she heard a yelp from inside the spare bedroom. She thought it was one of the kids. She ran inside to find Mathew using poor Buddy's tail as a plaything.   
"Mathew, you need to be nice to the doggie." Dana said, as she picked up Mathew, and brought him into the next room. "Doggie sweepy?" he asked.   
"Yea, the doggie's sleepy. Come on, dinner's almost here." She said as she sat her niece in the chair with a booster seat and her nephew in the highchair.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Dana was relieved that the food was here. When she and Mulder got the food out and served, and sat down to eat themselves, their nephew decided to act upon himself to throw his peas on the floor for the dog to lick up, then he started throwing it beyond the floor.  
"Mathew, listen to me. I want you to stop that right now." She said, as she could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes.  
After dinner, it was bath time, which was a hassle in itself. Abby was splashing around the water, and she got bath bubbles in Mathew's eyes. He screamed and cried like never before and just as Dana was going to get a washcloth and eye drops, he just stopped crying and splashed along with his cousin.  
  
  
After what seemed like eternity, they finally got them out of the tub and into their jammies. Dana was holding Mathew who was being very stubborn on which pajamas to wear, and she felt nauseous.   
"Mulder, take Mathew." Was all he said, and the look on her face meant business. He took the squirming infant and Dana rushed into the bathroom. Mulder winced as he heard her dinner come up. He then felt his hand, which was under Mattie and found it was sopping wet.  
"Oh no, I don't know how to change diapers." He said, as Buddy just looked at him as if to say 'don't look at me, pal. You're on your own for this one.'  
When he finally got Mathew diapered and clothed; he felt a tug at his pant legs.  
"Uncle Fox, can you read us a story?" Abby asked as he nodded. "Yea, but I don't have any stories here." He said, knowing that the books he had were old college textbooks that would make no sense to a four-year-old.   
"No, I brought mine from home, along with Fru Fru." She said, holding up the book and a stuffed dog that looked very loved.  
"What book is it, Abby?"   
"Green Eggs and Ham." She said, as he took the book and led the both of them to the bed.   
  
When Dana finally came out of the bathroom, she looked pale and sick, but Mulder didn't notice her come in.  
"I do not like them, Sam I am,   
I do not like Green Eggs and Ham.  
I do not like them in a house  
I do not like them with a mouse.  
I do not like them in a box  
I do not like them with a fox."   
"Hey, that's you!" Abby shrieked.   
"Yea, I guess it is." He said, as he noticed Scully standing there, watching him. He was wonderful with his niece and nephew. She wondered what he'd be like as a father.   
"Hey there, Auntie Dana." He said as he smiled. She sat next to them on the bed,   
"Whatcha reading?" she asked.  
"Green eggs and ham."  
"Is uncle fox reading you guys a story?" she asked, as Abby nodded.   
"He even does silly voices like Daddy used to."  
  
They finished the book and it was time for bed. Since they lived in a big house, Abby and Mathew got their own bedroom. Dana and Fox did was kiss one child goodnight, and then switch.   
"G'night, Tiger." Fox said as he kissed Mathew on the head.  
"Night, night." Mathew said, returning the kiss.   
  
  
"Auntie Dana? Sometimes my mommy and my daddy yell a lot. They look like they don't like each other anymore. Is that bad."   
"No sweetie. It's not bad. All mommies and daddies fight."  
"But sometimes daddy hits mommy and makes her cry." Abby said, and Dana was silent for a moment.  
"Come, on, lets go to bed." She said, changing the subject.  
"G'night Auntie Dana." Abby said, as Dana kissed her forehead.  
"Night, Abby." Dana said, as she was about to walk into the other room.  
"Wait, you didn't kiss Fru Fru good night." She said as Dana did a full 360.   
"Okay. Night Fru Fru." She said as she kissed the stuffed animal just to make her niece happy.   
  
Dana went into her bedroom and just about collapsed.   
"Those kids are a handle, aren't they?"  
"Oh yea, but you have to love them." She said as she smiled.   
"You feeling okay?"  
"Now I am, yea." She said, as she sighed. Her eyelids closed and she was instantly asleep.   
  
In the middle of the night, they heard a scream. Both of them jumped up and got their guns off of the nightstand.  
"I'll go." Mulder said, as Scully nodded.   
"Be careful Mulder. Please be careful." She said as he went outside, he heard a scream again. This time, it came from Abby's room. He opened the door slowly, and saw the poor girl tossing and turning, drenched in sweat. He shook her and she bolted. She looked at him with wide eyes, and breathed hard. He pulled her into a hug just as he did Scully when she had nightmares like this.  
"Uncle Fox, I had a bad dream." She said as she cried into him.   
"I have bad dreams all the time. Come on, let's get up and go to the kitchen." He said, as he took her hand and helped her out of bed and took her by the hand.  
  
Dana was really worried this time. She peeked inside Abby's room to find it completely empty. She heard something clicking on the floor behind her and turned around sharply to find only the dog following her, making sure she was okay.  
"Thanks Buddy." She said as she bent down and he bathed her with kisses. She went downstairs and found the sweetest sight. Mulder and Abby were on the couch, side by side. His arm was around her, protecting her from demons. She smiled at the perfect sight, and pulled a blanket around the sleeping pair.   
"Night angels." She said as she kissed both of them. I hope I'll have a family like this someday.   
  
They both slept late that morning, and when Mulder awoke, he found Abby on the floor looking at him.   
"Hey there, princess." He said, as she smiled.  
"You look funny when you sleep." She said.  
"Thank you." Was his reply.  
"Is Auntie Dana awake yet."  
"Yea, but she's not feeling well. She's been in the potty room all morning."   
"Is Mathew awake yet?"   
"I'm not sure." She said, as she shrugged.  
"I'm going to go check." He said as he climbed the stairs and heard a yelp underneath him. He had stepped on Buddy's tail.  
"Sorry Buddy." Mulder said as he petted the dog. Upstairs, he heard Scully retching in the bathroom. He went into Mathew's room to find him not there.   
"Mathew? Mathew are you there?" he said, as Dana emerged. "He's in here with me." She said, as she retreated to puke once more.   
"Come on, Mattie, let's give auntie Dana some privacy." He said, as he took the toddler by the hand.   
  
Breakfast was okay, just the three of them. Then, Mulder gave Abby her Barbie's to play with, and put Mattie in his playpen and he sat down to do some work. He was like a teacher, you always brought your work home with you. It was a murder case. Dana came downstairs a few hours later, and she was looking better. She had gotten all of her color back.   
"Mulder, where's Mathew?" she asked, her face a bit alarmed.   
Without looking up from his case file, Mulder replied.  
"He's in his playpen having a battling match between Bert and Ernie."  
"Umm, Mulder. Look up from what you are doing please." She said as he did to find the playpen tipped over and empty.   
"Oh god. Mathew? Mathew where are you?" he said as he jumped up from his seat, even forgetting to turn his computer off. Dana looked downstairs and Fox took upstairs. They both were getting pretty worried. When Fox went upstairs, he saw Buddy scratching the bathroom door, and whining.   
"What is it, Bud?" Mulder asked as he opened the door and drew in a deep gasping breath.  
"Dana!!!!" he yelled, in alarm. She ran up the stairs, with her gun in hand.  
"No need for that, Danz. I found him." She said as she walked into the bathroom. Mulder just thought he was sleeping in the bathroom floor, but when he actually went inside, he found the empty bottle of Ibuprofen.   
"Oh my god." Dana said, as Mulder scooped up Mathew and brought him into the next room for Dana to check him out.   
"Mulder, get my medical bag in the bedroom." She said, as Mulder didn't ask any questions but got it. She checked and found that his pulse was thready and his pupils were a sure sign of dilation. He then vomited and she turned his head so that he wouldn't aspirate. She saw that his vomit was chalky and bubbling. When Mulder came back with the medical bag, Dana got up and said quickly to him.  
"Mulder, we need to get Mathew to a hospital now." He nodded and picked up his nephew's limp, unconscious body.  
  
When they got to the hospital, the doctors rushed him into the ER leaving them speechless and not knowing where to go.   
"Mulder, I'm going to go take Abby to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Dana finally said, after a few hours in the waiting room.   
"Okay, I'm going to wait here, a while until we know something." Mulder said as Dana nodded and took her niece by the hand.  
"Mattie's going to be okay, right?" Abby asked Dana with a sad look on her face.  
"I hope he is, Abby. I hope he is." She said as they were silent all the way to the cafeteria.   
A few hours went by, along with many ER nurses and doctors. Finally someone came out to talk to him.   
"Sir, are you the father of Mathew?"  
"No, I'm the uncle. He was at our house when he got into something."  
"Well, we put charcoal in his stomach to get the poison out. We almost lost him, but I think he's going to pull through." The chocolate skinned doctor said, with no expression on his face. Mulder thought that he probably had said this to a dozen families tonight, and all he wanted to do was sleep.   
"Thank you, doctor." He said as he smiled.   
"He's in curtain area 6 when you want to see him." The doctor said as he walked away, tiredly.  
He got up and went into his nephew's room.  
"Uncle Fox, I feel yucky." Mathew said, and Mulder saw the charcoal around his mouth.  
"You must feel yucky, you ate a whole bottle of pills.  
"Candy."  
"No, they weren't Candy." He said, as he heard an announcement that made him shudder.   
"We need a gurney to the cafeteria please, a gurney to the cafeteria."   
'Naah, it couldn't be." He thought to himself, as he saw the door open and Abby rushed in.  
"Uncle Fox, Uncle Fox. Auntie Dana fainted in the cafeteria!" she exclaimed.  
"She was getting some Jello on the top shelf for me, and she just went down." She said.  
"Did I make her fall?"  
"Of course not." He said as he was about to go out of the room.  
"No, doctor will get you." She said, as she took her cousins hand.  
"Hey there." She said, as he watched as they were almost sibling bonding.   
He watched them for a little while, and a doctor came inside.  
"Are you Dana Muler's husband?"  
"Yes I am. Is she okay."  
"Yea, she's going to be just fine. She wants to tell you something." He said as the doctor lead Mulder out.  
"What about the kids?"  
"I'll watch them for you." The doctor said as he winked.  
"Room 1013." He said, as Abby tried to tackle the poor resident.  
  
He went inside to find Dana hooked up to monitors.   
"Hey are you awake?" he asked as she opened her eyes.  
"Oh Mulder. I thought you'd never come." She said smiling.   
"You fainted, huh?"   
"Yea, I guess that all this brain got too heavy." She said as she smiled.  
"The doctor said that you had something to tell me."  
"Yea, I do. Umm, you know how you act with Abby and Mathew?"  
"Yea? Why?"  
"Well, what if you had a closer relationship with a child? As in, living in your house, 24/7."  
"You don't mean?"  
"Yes, I do mean, Mulder. Mulder I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy." She said.   
  
This time, Mulder was the one who fainted.  
  



	10. Page 65 Part 11: Mussings

  
Title: Page 65 part 11: Memories  
Author: The infamous Docster (cue dramatic music)  
Category: S, R,  
Key Words: Mulder/Scully Married, Angst, Alternate Universe  
Summary: Scully remembers the conversation that   
she and Mulder had about having children when they were   
younger.   
Note: HIYA Didi Glad these stories were a big hit where   
civilization ceases to exist! And Spooky, I am sooo warning   
you that if you don't call me the second you get back from   
Alaska that something bad will happen. (Remember what   
happened to Queequeg?)  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Everybody knows the drill. I   
don't own Mulder and Scully, CC and 1013 do. (Although I   
wish that CC didn't directly own them, because he's a   
NoRoMo.)  
This is probably my shortest story and will be (I don't   
usually like any less than say... 5K?  
  
  
Dana sat in bed, thinking. Her OB had sentenced her to bed   
rest, despite her protest, Mulder took the doctor's side.  
She remembered all the way back to fourth grade, they had   
both just watched "THE MOVIE" and Scully wanted to see   
Mulder's views on the subject.  
She sat down on the bench in the library and waited for   
him.  
A few minutes went by, and Mulder plopped down on the bench   
beside her.  
"Hey, Scully."  
"Hiya, Mulder." She said, as she smiled. "Wha'd you think   
of it?"  
"It was really gross, and I never want to be a doctor that   
delivers babies." He said as she smiled.  
"Mulder, I need to ask you something." She said, as she put   
her hand on his.  
"Scully, this seems serious, what is it?" Mulder asked,   
looking concerned.  
"Do you ever want to have children?"  
"Well, I don't know. Nobody has ever asked me that   
before.," he said, as she smiled at him.  
"Yea, I guess I could be a father someday. What about you?"   
he answered.  
"Ever since about third grade I always had a dream of   
myself growing up." She looked down. "But I don't think you   
want to hear about my boring stuff."   
"Hey." He said, lifting up her chin so she'd look him   
straight in the eye.  
"Scully, you have been my best friend for 2 long years. I   
kinda want to hear your dreams.  
"Well, okay. Since you asked. I always thought of myself as   
a mother with two healthy kids, and a dog named buddy. A   
big house with a white picket fence and a pool in the   
backyard. And after I come home from work, I enter the arms   
of my loving husband each day." She paused, and looked at   
him.  
"What if I never find anyone? What if I end up alone and   
lonely?" she said, as he assured her.  
"I promise Scully. You will find someone who will bring you   
happiness, love and devotion any man would be jealous of."  
"But what if my marriage turns out like your mom and dad?"   
she asked, because she had walked in numerous times to find   
Teena and Bill fighting over something really stupid.   
"It won't because I won't let it. Make me a promise."  
"Okay." She said, almost wanting to cry about her sorry   
life.  
"If both of us don't find anyone or we have horrible   
hateful marriages, twenty years from now, we will get   
married." He said, as she looked at him strangely.  
"Really, you'd do that for me? Just for me to be happy?"   
she said as she smiled, braces and all.  
"Of course, Scully. I'd do anything for you and your   
happiness." He said as he pulled her into a hug, and she   
felt the warmness and love inside of her, as she clung to   
her best friend.  
  
  
Dana sighed at the memory. Mulder really would do anything   
for her happiness. She rubbed her now slowly bulging out   
belly tenderly. She and Mulder had created something   
together. They had created love. And this child too. She   
was here, in her dream house (it didn't have a white picket   
fence, but it had everything else), with her dream dog   
snoring on the floor beside her bed, and her dream husband,   
busting his butt each day so that they can be a family.  
She slipped into a dream and smiled.  
"Mommy, tell me how you and daddy first met?" was a little   
girl's question.  
"Well sweetie, I was new to class, and your daddy really   
liked me. That or else he wanted to see if I had cooties.   
And he sat behind me. While I was doing my work, he tapped   
me on the shoulder and said.   
'We're on page 65.' And from that moment on, I just knew.  



	11. Page 65 Part 12: The Stakeout

  
Title: Page 65 part 12: The Stakeout  
Author: Doc  
Key Words: S, R, A  
Rating: PG  
Category: M/S Married, petfic, Kinda Adventure  
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on a stakeout and Dana meets   
someone from her past when tragedy strikes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the x files, but if I did, I'd have   
the season premier early September instead of November   
14th. I don't think we can wait that long!!  
Dedication: Hello to Didi way out in PA! Also hi to Elsa   
too! Say hi to everybody for me, Didz. Spooky, you still   
haven't called and I am simply furious.  
  
HERE IT GOES...  
  
  
"Mmmm," Dana mumbled as she found herself spooned up with   
her head on Mulder's shoulder and their bodies close. 'They   
do say that creatures do pine for warmth. These creatures   
pine for love.' She thought to herself as she looked at   
Mulder, his hand was across her chest, and he mumbled   
something in his sleep but she couldn't quite catch it.   
'What a perfect life I have.' She said as she closed her   
eyes again. Seven months is a long time from now, but soon   
there would be a whole lot of changes to this house, and   
this family.  
She was awoken again by a sudden shrill noise. She wondered   
what it was from, then she realized that it was her cell   
phone. She edged her way from Mulder's grasp thankfully   
without waking him up. She answered it and in the other   
room started talking.  
"Scully." She said as she listened. She used her maiden   
name at work so it wouldn't be confusing and to be   
professional.   
"Agent Scully, we need you and agent Mulder down here   
immediately. Remember the Hasbro Murders? We think we have   
caught the suspect. Oh yea, bring that meat eating dog,   
too." The AD said as he hung up, and she groaned. Too many   
Saturdays were wasted on work.  
  
"Okay, take your positions." The men called out. Mulder was   
at one corner, and Scully at another. Mulder had gone   
through the roof when he heard that the AD wanted her to go   
along as well. The only problem was that the AD didn't know   
that Dana was pregnant yet. Fox just prayed (and he rarely   
did that) that nothing would happen. That they'd just get   
the suspect and get the hell home. They had to be home   
soon, for heaven sakes the dog was here too. Buddy was   
sometimes used as a drug-sniffing dog, when the other dogs   
couldn't come or what not. The only problem was that Buddy   
wouldn't let anyone near him other than Dana and Fox. So   
what Mulder did was he made Scully take the dog for once   
for protection and she assured him that she would be okay.   
He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to   
happen, something bad was going to happen.  
  
"And go." The coordinator of the whole investigation called   
out to his agents. They moved quickly at pace just as they   
were taught at Quantico. Dana and Fox's eyes locked and he   
mouthed to her "be careful." And was on his way. Mulder   
took out his flashlight and searched the darkened abandoned   
warehouse.   
Suddenly he heard a scream, a yelp and a gunshot. He knew   
that scream, and he knew that yelp.   
"This is special agent Fox Mulder requesting backup NOW!"   
he yelled on his walkie-talkie. He dialed Scully's cell   
number.  
"We are sorry, but the ATT customer you are trying to reach   
is unavailable at this time." Was the reply. He slammed the   
phone down with anger and fury. He ran as fast and hard   
that he'd ever ran before.   
"Scully!!! Dana please. Scully talk to me, please god   
answer." He yelled into the night as he ran to where   
Scully's position was. He saw the darkness, and tire   
tracks. He was about to turn around, when he saw Dana's   
cross.   
"God don't let me loose them." He was talking about Scully   
and his unborn child. Then, he remembered something that   
would save Dana. Buddy was with her, he was sure of it.   
"Sir there's no sign of her anywhere on the premises. We   
think she was abducted by the suspect." The deputy said to   
him, as he nodded.   
"I knew that." He said as the young man looked at him.  
"How did you know, sir?"   
"In here." He said as he pointed to his chest. "I just   
knew."   
"We'll have a MPR by tomorrow sir. If we get an early   
enough start, we have a good chance of finding her alive."   
The man said as Mulder shuddered at the word "alive."   
He entered the house to find it very alone. Too lonely. He   
had no idea how he had lived those four years at Oxford   
without a roommate or anything.   
  
Dana was tied up, gagged, and helpless. He had taken her   
away. She didn't know why, but he did. He had taken Buddy   
as well, and he muzzled the poor dog, who was scared enough   
as it is.   
"Dana, right?" the man said as they drove along, not   
knowing where.  
She nodded and didn't try to say any more."   
"We're going to go to someplace nice, Dana. Someplace warm   
and nice. I'm not sure if you remember me, Dana, but I   
remember you." He said as he turned to her and smiled.   
"I got out of prison about two years ago, and I've been   
looking for you two ever since. It certainly does mean that   
you two finally hooked up after all that." He said as he   
turned to face her, and she gasped (or at least she tried   
to, through the gag in her mouth).  
  
Mulder couldn't sleep all night. He was just thinking about   
who could have taken her, and why. He was thinking about   
her sleeping on a cold dark floor tonight instead of a nice   
warm bed. He also thought about their child whose life was   
also in danger along with his precious Dana. Buddy, oh   
buddy. He missed buddy as well. The three of them made such   
a family together. What would happen if they were taken   
away. What would happen if this life was taken away, in a   
simple instant it could. His blood boiled when he thought   
of the man that could make that happen.  
  
Dana woke a short time later in a dungeon. Her feet and   
hands were untied and the gag was out of her mouth. She   
looked around for Buddy and found him sleeping in the   
corner, or she hoped he was sleeping.   
"Well good morning, princess. Sleep well." The voice asked   
as the figure moved from the shadows.  
"What did you do to my dog?" she asked, as he sighed.  
"Well, you fell asleep last night, and he wouldn't let me   
take you inside. I had to sedate him. Don't worry, he'll   
wake up."  
"And what if he doesn't"   
"Oops." He said as he shrugged, and she sneered at him.  
"Alex, what do you want with me here?" she asked, as he   
pondered the question.  
"I was just wondering how you'd gotten off all your life.   
What you've been up to." He said as he drew out a gun.   
"I've been wanting to finish what I'd originally started   
when I was just twelve years old." He said as he raised the   
gun.  
"Alex, please don't. I'm pregnant." She finally said, as he   
drew the gun closer.   
"If you don't care about my life, then what about my   
baby's?" she pleaded. She was pleading with death, and she   
knew it.   
He still drew the gun, he drew it, and his hand was so   
close to squeezing the one thing that stopped him from   
killing her.   
"Noooooo." She yelled, as the sound of two gunshots and a   
warning growl echoed through the forest. Then there was   
silence, dead silence.  
  
Mulder looked to the forest with fear in his eyes. He had   
heard the gunshot and thought for the worst.   
"Over here." He called to his men over the radio system.   
This time, he was the head of this search party. He ran to   
where the gunshots were located. What scared him was the   
blood on the outside of the cabin with a trail. He opened   
the door to find the body of Alex Krycek, but nobody else.   
  
  
Dana cried silently as she put the gun down, and went over   
to her dog. Buddy had saved her life, and allowed her to   
get her gun, but Alex Krycek was too quick. He pulled the   
trigger on her beloved dog. There was blood all over, and   
she saw that the bullet had gone through his left leg, and   
he was bleeding a whole lot. She hugged him, and the dog   
painfully licked her cheek, as if to say "You feed me, you   
give me a home, you love me. This is how I repay you." He   
whimpered softly. She had to get help. She picked up the 70   
pound dog (though she knew that heavy lifting was strictly   
forbidden in her pregnancy) and carried him outside to   
somehow call for help.  
  
"Mulder!!" Scully called as she thanked the Lord when she   
heard his voice.   
"Dana!!" he said as he felt relief wash over him. He went   
to her, and found she was sobbing quietly in his arms. He   
saw blood soaked on her clothes, and he grew concerned. He   
checked her all over for bruises and cuts. "Mulder, it's   
not me." Dana said as he looked down to find Buddy's body   
lying limply in her arms.   
"Dana, you know you shouldn't be lifting." He said as he   
took Buddy and lead Dana to the car.   
Not long before they started walking, she stopped and   
clutched her abdomen painfully. Fox did a full 360 and his   
face was panicked.   
"I'm fine, just put Buddy in the car." She said, as she   
looked at him, her eyes for concern. He was about to   
protest, and then put the dog into the car.   
"Dana, let me help you." He said as he took her by the arm.   
She just fainted in his arms. This was when he lost it.  
He put her in the front seat and just drove.   
"Mulder." She mumbled.  
"Yes, honey. Are you doing okay. I'm going to get you to a   
hospital right now." He said as he smoothed the hair out of   
her eyes.  
"No, take Buddy first, please. He's in worse shape." She   
said, as he shook his head.  
"I'm more worried about you than him."  
"Mulder listen to me, please. Take our dog first. The vet's   
office is on the way to the hospital." She said, as he   
nodded.   
"Fine, Scully." He said as he pulled into the   
veterinarian's office.   
"You stay in the car, while I take him in, okay."   
"K, bye Buddy. I love you." She said, as she fell back   
asleep. Mulder kissed her on the forehead before going   
inside.   
He was out in the car a little while later, and they drove   
to the hospital in silence.   
Scully woke to a horrendous pain in the pit of her abdomen.   
"Mulder it hurts. It hurts all over." She said as she   
cried. "I don't want to loose it. Please don't let me loose   
it." She cried as Mulder parked and she opened the door and   
threw up. She was about to walk while Mulder protested when   
she was doubled over in pain.  
"Mulder, don't let them take it away from me, please." She   
said as he picked her up and rushed inside.  
"I need a doctor!" he yelled as he saw that Scully's pants   
were bright red. They brought over a gurney and sped away.   
He sat down in the waiting room, like he did countless   
times before. This time it just wasn't Dana he would loose.  
  
HE woke to find Maggie there, looking at him with sad eyes.   
"Any news?" he said hopefully  
"Yea," she said slowly, and sadly. He did not like how his   
mother in law sounded. She smiled. That was a good sign, he   
hoped.  
"They both are doing fine. I just went inside to see Dana   
and she's asking for you. She wants to know how your dog is   
doing. I told her you'd be in, in a minute." She said, as   
she smiled at Mulder.  
"Oh, and Fox? Congratulations, you are going to make a   
wonderful father." She said, this was the first time that   
she knew. Dana meant to call, but things were so busy at   
work and all.   
He knocked on the door, and entered. Dana was in one of   
those paper hospital gowns, and she was trying to fix it.  
"Hey there." He said, as he helped her fix it.  
"Thanks, Fox." She said, as she leaned against him.  
"I've missed that, Mulder." She said, as she hugged him.  
"Why can't we just have a normal life like everybody else.   
Every week something is happening. Something that we might   
not get out of alive." She said as she sighed and tears   
welled up in her eyes again.  
"Hey now, none of this." He said as he wiped the tears from   
her cheeks.   
"This is our life, Scully. We always will make it together,   
no matter how many bumps in the road we have." He said, as   
he sighed, and decided to change the subject.  
"What did the doctors say?"  
"They said that I had a tear in my amniotic fluid. I need   
to stay here overnight, but I'll be okay. Too much stress I   
suppose. It's not every day that you get kidnapped." She   
said, trying to smile.  
"How's Buddy?" she finally asked, she had been thinking   
about him all night.  
"The vet called, and they said that the bleeding was really   
heavy. They managed to stop it durring the surgery, but   
he's not out of the woods yet. It's a fifty-fifty chance   
he'll pull through the night."  
"If it weren't for that dog I wouldn't be standing here. He   
saved my life. Krycek was about to pull the trigger, but he   
stopped it."  
"He knows that it's his duty to protect those he love and   
you are one of those people. We are his pack, and it's his   
duty to protect us from danger of any kind." Mulder said,   
as he remembered a case they did once about wolves. That's   
what the manual said, and that's what Buddy did. He was   
willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
Dana was released the next day, with her OB telling her not   
to go to work for a few days, and the doctor personally   
called in the FBI and told them that, because she knew that   
Dana was a very stubborn patient.   
The first thing Dana said when she got out of the hospital   
was   
"I want to go see Buddy." When Mulder came to pick her up.   
Maggie had insisted that he go home and get some sleep.  
"That's what I was going to do when I got you." He said as   
he looked at the steering wheel when he helped her get   
inside.  
"Why, what's wrong. Mulder?" she looked at him with   
questioning eyes.  
"Buddy isn't doing well. The doctors say that he may need   
coaxing." Mulder paused, looking for the right set of   
words. "Or a goodbye." He said, and neither spoke a word.   
They walked into the room to find their beloved dog mangled   
and bandaged up. His breathing was shallow, and he whined   
when he saw them.  
"Hey now, boy." Mulder said, as he scratched Buddy in his   
favorite spot. The dog licked his hand, and whined.  
"We need you, boy. You need to help us with our baby. Who   
would we have to eat mashed peas off of the floor at home,   
huh? I don't think that Dana really wants to." He said as   
he chuckled. "Come on, boy. You saved my wife, and you   
saved my child. I owe you so much, Buddy. The least you owe   
me is your life." He said as he patted the dog and went to   
get Dana. Dana made it clear that she wanted to be alone   
with her dog.   
"Hey, there Buddy." She said as she patted him on the head.   
He wiggled and his tail thumped slowly as a greeting.  
"I don't know how I can thank you enough." She said, as she   
sat on the cold tile floor with him. "You saved me in so   
many ways, boy. When Mulder was on all those business   
trips, you kept me company. It really was a good feeling to   
have another heartbeat in the house while Mulder's away.   
And buddy, you are so good with kids. Look how you tolerate   
Abby and Mathew? You saved Mathew's life for sure." She   
paused to wipe the tears from her eyes.   
"What if you could have kids of your own, to play with for   
hours like you do them. Buddy, please don't die on me now.   
I don't want to loose someone I love again." She said, as   
he licked her hand, and picked his head up. He whined, and   
woofed a bit to let her know that it was okay. He licked   
her face and she smiled. Everything was going to be okay.   
She wouldn't trade in this life for anything. Sure, her and   
Mulder have gone through just about everything together and   
they have their twists and turns. But that's what makes up   
a family, and that's why she was so grateful.  
  



	12. Page 65 part 13: Shopping

Title: Page 65 part 13: Shopping  
Author: Doc  
Category: R, S,  
Key Words: Alternate Universe, M/S Married, MSR, Babyfic  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the X-Files...   
you know the rest.  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Gossamer, Spooky (please email me anywhere else)  
Dedication: As allllways, to Didi who is going to become   
the next Julia Roberts someday, and she's now at Musical   
Theater camp. Hiya Didi!! I've got some people's names in   
here that is a big inside joke in itself. g Have a great   
time in PA! We miss you (or at least Spooky and me do)   
Note: I just love this series. It's my favorite fanfic of   
them all. (And surprisingly no other fanfics of mine have   
gotten so much feedback, and positive too!)  
  
I think that's it, without further ado, (cue Italian   
accent) on wiz da show...  
  
PAGE 65 PART 13 (not sure how to write it in roman   
numerals): Shopping  
  
  
"Mulder, look!" Dana squealed like a giddy schoolgirl. She   
held up to him a pair of tiny booties.   
"Yea, okay." He said, as he nodded, not to   
enthusiastically.  
"Mulder, we have been gone only 3 hours and already you're   
tired?" she said as she put her hands to her hips.   
"Yea, actually I am." He said as he sighed.  
"Well too bad!" she said as she threw the yellow booties in   
the cart along with a gazillion other things.   
"Shouldn't we find out if it's a girl or a boy so we can   
plan better. If we think that it's a girl and we paint the   
baby's room pink what will the baby say if he's a boy?"   
Mulder asked, as Scully raised an eyebrow at him.   
"Mulder, I like to be surprised." She said as she picked   
out a little coverall with lambs on it.   
"Isn't this just darling?" she said as he nodded. Something   
in another isle caught his attention.  
"Scully, I'll be right back okay." He said as he went in   
that direction. She sighed and picked up a baby name book.   
A few minutes later, Mulder arrived with a miniature Nicks   
T-shirt with a matching cap.  
"Mulder, that's just precious." She said as she smiled at   
him.   
"I was thinking. What about the name Laura?" she said as he   
put his prize in the wagon.  
"For a girl?"  
"Yea."   
"I don't know. There are so many kids out there with that   
name, it'll kinda get confusing." He said as he shrugged.   
"Let's just buy the book and we'll think about it later."   
He said as she glared at him, and threw it in the cart as   
well.   
"Mulder, I think we need to go to the bigger things." Dana   
said as she pushed the heavy load of stuff. Mulder insisted   
on pushing it then.  
They got a stroller, a high chair, but they couldn't quite   
decide on the right crib.  
"Mulder, why can't we get white?"  
"What if it's a boy, white's such a girly color." He said   
as she fumed. "Well for a crib anyway." He added.  
"Well what do you suggest Mr. Bigshot?" she said   
sarcastically.  
"What about that one." He said as he pointed to a mahogany   
wood crib.  
"Well that's kinda nice." She said, agreeing with him for   
once that entire day.  
"Okay, let's get it." She said as he looked at her. "You   
want ME to carry it all the way to the car?"  
"Of course. We women can't do the lifting, now can we?" she   
said, pointing to her belly.  
"Fine." He said, still grumbling.   
He was fine carrying the crib out to the car, but when he   
got into the parking lot, he felt a sharp pain in his back.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!." He yelled as he set the crib down.  
"Mulder, you almost broke it!" Dana said from a few feet   
away. She thought he was just faking it, until he didn't   
get up from hurting position.  
"Mulder, are you okay?" she said, rushing over to him.  
"I think I threw out my back." He said, panting.  
"Come on, let's get you into the car." She said as he   
winced in pain.  
"I should be helping you to the car, Scully. You're the one   
who's pregnant, not me. But if childbirth is anything like   
this, I'm glad men don't." he said as she felt like kicking   
him right now.   
  
  
Mulder was flat on his back on the bedroom floor, lying on   
a heating pad. He kept pushing Buddy away who would creep   
up every so often and lick Mulder on the cheek. Dana was on   
the bed, with the baby book open.  
"Dana?" she asked  
"No, too confusing." He replied wincing a bit.  
"Paige?"  
"No, sounds like medieval times."  
"Brian?"  
"No."  
"Chase?"  
"No."  
"Michael?"  
"No."  
"Well good god, Mulder. You don't like any name. How about   
this one? How about Fox?"  
"You know what I'm going to say, Dana, so I'm not going to   
say it."  
"Fine." She said, as she snorted, not matching his gaze.   
Fox felt bad. He had hurt his wife's feelings.  
"Danz, I'm sorry." He said as he tried to move to kiss her,   
but was gripped with pain.  
"No, love let me." She said as she kissed him. This time,   
pain grappled her.  
"OH god. Not now!" she said, cursing nature.  
"What?" Mulder said, looking alarmed as well. "Oh god is   
right. I thought you weren't due for another two weeks."  
"Well, Missy was early. Mom was early having Charlie. I   
guess it runs in the family." She said as another pain took   
her.  
Mulder struggled to get up, despite the pain. He had to   
help his wife, especially in this time. He winced, but   
braced himself with the pain.   
"OH GOD IT HURTS." Both of them said at the exact same   
time. They looked at each other and started laughing. This   
made Dana hurt more.   
"Mulder, don't make me laugh." She said as he got up and   
helped her into the car.   
They were at the hospital in 9 minutes flat.   
"Come on, Dana. Remember what we learned in Lamaze." Mulder   
said as he started breathing with her. When Mulder felt   
lightheaded, he knew that it was time for the doctors to   
take over.  
"Are you the husband?" the doctor asked.  
"Yea, actually I am." He said, proudly.  
"Come with me. We're going to give your wife a birthing   
suite until she's ready to deliver." She said as Mulder   
nodded and followed the black-haired nurse into her room   
where they had put Dana into a gown. They both hated   
hospitals so very badly. So many things have happened that   
ended either of them in the hospital.   
  
  
Fox came in and kissed Dana on the forehead.   
"How's my babies?" he asked, as Dana nodded.   
"We're doing just fine. How's your back?" she asked, her   
eyes filled with concern.  
"Actually it worked out fine, the doctors gave me something   
to help the pain and it won't make me drowsy." He said as   
he felt Dana's body tighten.   
"Owwww. Oh god Mulder it hurts so bad." She said as he   
gripped her hand and fought back tears himself. Not only   
would he have a hurt back from this, but a broken hand as   
well.   
"Shhh, it's okay. Dana listen to me, everything is going to   
be just fine. We're going to have a new member of our   
family soon." He said as he kissed her on the lips lightly.   
The nurse came in, and told Mulder that whenever Dana would   
have a contraction, the monitor would show it. This way,   
Fox could know and help Dana through it. The nurse also got   
some ice chips for Dana to suck on, since she couldn't have   
any liquid. She nodded at the smiling couple and couldn't   
help but smile herself.   
"Mulder, I love you." She said as she kissed his hand that   
was still griped to hers. She said as Mulder saw the little   
lines on the monitor rise.   
"Dana..." he was about to say.  
"I know, Mulder, I can feel it."   
"Breathe, Dana, breathe." Mulder said as she started   
hyperventilating.   
"No, not that way. Breathe softly. Pretend that your cervix   
is opening like a flower." Mulder said, mocking the Lamaze   
instructor. Dana couldn't help but smile.  
  
Then, the door opened and in came Scully's obstetrician.   
"Betsy, I thought you'd never come." Dana said as she   
sighed and looked up at the older woman. Dana had worked   
with her when she was all the way back in medical school  
"Of course, I wouldn't let my most stubborn patient and   
baby go through it alone." She said, as she patted Dana on   
the belly. She checked to see how many centimeters she was   
dilated.  
"Sweetie, you're 8 centimeters already. It looks like we'll   
have ourselves a baby in maybe an hour." She said, as she   
was about to leave.  
"Oh yea, before I forget. Dad, can you come with me to put   
on a cap and gown if you want to be present for the   
delivery." She said as she motioned Mulder to come with   
her.  
"Don't worry, I'll watch Dana until you're ready." She said   
as he smiled. He really liked Dana's OB. She was so nice   
and down to earth. She knew what expectant mothers and   
fathers felt and feared.   
  
He came back a little while later, and Dana wished she   
could laugh. He looked like a clown in that suit. And that   
hair. He could pull off to be a lunch lady with his hair   
like that.   
"Hi, beautiful." He said as he came into the room.  
"Just in time, Dad. She's just about ready. You're gonna   
have a beautiful baby in no time." Betsy said, as Dana   
moaned.   
"I need to push." Dana said, as Mulder assumed the position   
on her right side and took her hand.  
"You can do it, I know you can." Mulder coaxed her. She was   
covered in sweat and tears.   
"No I can't. I don't want to. Maybe we'll try again later."   
She said, pleading with Mulder.  
"Silly Danzy girl. You're going to have this baby right   
now, no if, ands, or buts about it." He said as she nodded.  
"Now come on, Dana, push." Fox said, as Betsy called him   
over.   
"Would you like to see the baby's head?" she said as he   
looked, and saw a mass of hair. Then Mulder felt the room   
spin around him. Suddenly that tuna sandwich he had for   
lunch earlier didn't sound too good. The last thing he saw   
was the cold tile under him.  
  
"OH my god." Dana said when she heard the thud of her   
husband fainting.  
"Don't worry about him, it happens all the time." Betsy   
said, as Dana gave on final push. She heard the squealing   
noise of a newborn and sighed with relief.   
"Congratulations, Dana, you have a son." She said as she   
put the boy on his mommy's belly. This time, Dana was   
crying tears of joy.   
"Mulder, Fox you have to see this." She said to her husband   
on the floor.   
"Not here right now, leave a message after the beep."   
Mulder mumbled, as Betsy shook her head and then poured   
water on him. He jumped and asked where the flood was   
coming from. Then he looked around and located his   
surroundings.   
"Oh god! I missed it! I missed our first child being born."   
Mulder said as he stood up quickly, and swayed when he felt   
the blood rushing to his head.  
"Whoa, there Dad. Don't want you to fall again." Betsy said   
as she smiled at him.  
"It's a boy, Mulder. His name is Joshua William Mulder."   
She said, as he smiled, touched by the sight of mother and   
son.   
  
Later that Day:  
  
Scully was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. Giving   
birth sure was tiring. Mulder watched her as she slept. Her   
lips were slightly parted and her breathing regular.   
Sometimes he just loved to stay up and watch her sleep. She   
had something about her that he'd never seen before. They   
say that new mothers have that glow to them. She surely had   
a glow all right. A glow of happiness and peace. Mulder   
went over to where his son lay in one of those hospital   
bassinets. There was this little life that he helped   
create. He still couldn't get over the fascination. He   
picked up his son tenderly.  
"Hey there, little guy." He said as the baby looked up at   
his father with awe.  
"I'm your daddy." Fox said as he rocked Josh back and forth   
soothingly. It was final, Mulder was a daddy. He was going   
to come home and someone would call him dad.   
"You know what, Josh? I'm going to teach you to play   
baseball like a pro. You just watch." Mulder said as the   
baby gurgled in response.   
  
A whole new life has come into play with Mulder and Scully.   
They faced everything together, the triumphs and tragedies.   
Now they're going to share a joyous wonderful event that   
will last a lifetime: parenthood.  
  



	13. Page 65 part 14: Parenting

Title: Page 65 part 14: Parenting  
Author: Doc  
Category: R, A, S  
Rating: PG  
Key Words: Alternate Universe, Mulder Scully Married,   
babyfic  
Disclaimer: Everybody knows that I possibly couldn't own   
Mulder and Scully because I'd do too much with them. They   
are real people you know!  
Dedication: Hi to Didi S. Blue up north where it is nice   
and cool. Ahh to be in your shoes, with temperatures in the   
middle 70's (nice...)  
Summary: Mulder and Scully get the hang of this thing that   
most modern people call parenting.  
Note: This series has been so very fun, I don't know what   
I'll do without it. The only problem is that before I   
started it, I promised myself that I'd make no more than   
20, so I'm going to stick to it. It may be a little longer   
between posts, so enjoy while you can! Oh yea, and this   
part is written from a dog lover.   
Feedback: Pleeeze! Good feedback is a must, but flames are   
a no-no. Email me at laura_c@imagin.net  
  
Okay, I think that's it. On with the flow,  
  
Here goes everything...  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks since Mulder became a father. Two   
weeks was a very long time. He still had to get used to   
eating after the baby did (if it meant eating with Dana)   
and only sleeping in matter of hours. Mulder longed for the   
days when he could sleep the night, yet he liked the time   
in the night when he can bond with Josh.   
Mulder was curled up, his hand protectively around his   
wife. He was awakened by cries of his newborn son. It was   
around two and feeding time was a little over an hour ago.   
It must mean that Mulder had duty to change Josh (a task   
that was a hassle).   
"Honey, your son is awake." Dana murmured sleepily.   
"He's your son too." Mulder said as he let his eyes focus.   
"Well, tonight he's all yours." Dana said, as she fell back   
asleep.   
"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Mulder said   
as he kissed Dana atop the forehead.  
"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he asked as Josh's cries slowed   
to whimpers at the sound of his father's voice. Mulder   
carefully picked up his son to find him soaking wet.   
"You poor thing." Fox said as he lay Josh on the changing   
table.   
He remembered when he first tried to change a diaper. It   
was about a week ago.   
"Dana, how do you get this on?" he yelled into the other   
room.  
"Just push back the tabs." She said. Mulder looked down to   
see buddy looking up at him with eyes that almost said   
"Don't look at me, I go outside to do my thing."   
When he finally got it on, he picked Josh up and found out   
the diaper was backwards.   
"Back to the drawing board." He mumbled.   
  
Mulder came back to the present when he remembered he had a   
job to do. It took him a week to get the hang of it, but he   
can do a mean diaper in a few minutes. Buddy was there,   
watching his every move. That made Mulder think. Buddy had   
no idea who this thing was that made earsplitting noises   
and smelled bad. Mulder took Josh over to the rocking chair   
and sat down.  
"Buddy come here. I'd like to introduce you to someone."   
Mulder said, as the dog trotted over, his tail wagging in   
all directions.   
"Buddy, I'd like you to meet Josh. He's the newest member   
of the Mulder household." Fox said as Buddy turned his head   
either in confusion or curiosity. When things were tense,   
Buddy's long pink tongue slurped Josh's face. Surprisingly   
Josh made no sound; he seemed perfectly content.   
"Come on, let's go down and have a snack." Mulder said as   
Josh looked up at his father with awe. Mulder still   
couldn't believe that he and Scully created this little   
person. A new life created by two.  
"Now, Josh. In a few days you'll meet your extended family.   
Let me give you some hints before you meet them, okay."   
Mulder said as he opened the fridge.   
"Anything look good in here?" Mulder asked, as he surveyed   
the area. Just bottles of milk (Scully normally breast   
feeds, but when its Mulder's shift she pumps), leftovers,   
and some orange juice. Mulder took a swig at the carton.   
"I'll teach you how to do this. Especially when Mommy's not   
around." Mulder said as he chuckled.   
"Okay, first off, there's your Uncle Bill. He doesn't like   
me very much, but he'll probably like you. He's very   
protective of your mother." Mulder said as he climbed the   
stairs back to the nursery.  
"Then there's your grandma, Maggie. She's a real   
sweetheart."   
"There's your Aunt Melissa and your Uncle Bruce. They're   
not around much."   
"There's your Uncle Charlie, and he's the best of all your   
aunts and uncles." Mulder said as he recalled a thought.  
"Well, I wish that your aunt Samantha was here, but she's   
not." He said, not wanting to feel weak in front of his   
son.   
"And then that, is your mother." He said as he entered the   
master bedroom.   
"Isn't she beautiful?" Mulder asked as he looked down to   
find Josh asleep in his arms.   
"Well, I must be boring." Mulder said to himself as he put   
Josh back in his crib.  
  
  
1 week later:  
  
"Well, Dana, if you want to stay home then stay home. I   
think the FBI will let you take a leave of absence." Mulder   
said to his crying wife.  
"It was just so hard today, Mulder. Every moment I was   
thinking about him. If he was okay, if something was   
wrong." She said as he put his arm around her.   
"I know that my mom is great with him, and he loves her for   
it, but I just want to be a full time mother, just until he   
gets a little older." Dana said as she wiped the tears from   
her eyes.   
"Mom said that he picked his head up today, and I missed   
it." She said as she started wailing again. Talk about post   
partum depression. He just comforted her and let her cry   
into him.  
  
Mulder was getting the most pleasant sleep that he'd ever   
have tonight. He and Dana had just made love (they hadn't   
in such a long time, he was thinking about popping in one   
of those porn videos if he didn't get to touch Dana like a   
husband touches his wife).  
He curled up next to her, and spooned body into his. He   
fell asleep with pleasant dreams.  
  
He woke to find Buddy scratching at their door to be let   
out.  
"Buddy, do you want to go out?" Mulder asked, since   
sometimes, the dog liked to sleep on the patio. Mulder let   
him out eagerly and closed the door on the crack just so   
Buddy can get back in. He fell asleep dreaming of Dana and   
Josh and Buddy. All are people, I mean creatures that love   
him dearly.   
"Mommy, I'm hungry." A voice said.  
"Okay, Josh let me get the sandwiches out." Dana said as   
Mulder saw that they were at a park, having a picnic.   
"Buddy, come on boy." He said as the dog, now looking much   
older trotted up to him. Josh threw the ball and Buddy   
retrieved it, doing what his breed did best.   
"He's a handful, isn't he?" Dana said, looking at her pride   
and joy.  
"He sure is, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Mulder   
said as he kissed her.  
"Eww, that's yucky." Josh said, suddenly picking that   
moment to stop playing tag with the dog.   
"Well, someday you won't think it's yucky, Josh." Mulder   
said as Josh climbed up on his lap. Josh then played with   
his Daddy's wedding band.  
  
Mulder woke from his pleasant dream to a wet nose at his   
cheek.  
"Buddy go away." Mulder told the dog. Again, the dog put   
his nose to Mulder's face.   
"Buddy, stop it." Mulder said as he pushed the dog's nose   
away. Then the dog barked, and barked and wouldn't stop   
barking.  
"Buddy, what is it, what's wrong." Dana said, awakened by   
the commotion.   
"He won't stop barking." Mulder said as he buried his head   
under his pillow.   
"Mulder, I think something's wrong." Dana said, over the   
noise. As she sat in bed, wondering what was wrong with her   
dog, Buddy took her hand gently in his mouth and pulled her   
up.  
"Mulder, he's trying to tell us something." Dana said as   
she found her bathrobe and slippers.   
"Maybe he just has to go potty." Dana said, pointing to the   
dog who was dancing around the room, trying to get his   
humans' attention.   
"Fine, you let him out, I'll see what's wrong." Fox said as   
he tried to go back to sleep. Try to dream of the picnic.  
  
"Mulder!!!!!" Was Dana's shriek of reply.   
  
  
It was a parent's worst nightmare. Josh had somehow in his   
sleep rolled over for the first time and rolled on his   
belly. That is a no-no for babies and Josh stopped   
breathing. When Dana went into the room, he was turning   
purple from lack of oxygen.  
  
Dana and Fox stood outside the waiting room; wondering and   
hoping their baby boy would be all right. Dana's eyes were   
wet and puffy, and Fox had that "panic face" on all night.   
The pediatrician was called and rushed to the nearby   
hospital.  
The pediatrician walked out with a glum look on his face.   
Both Dana and Fox's smiles faded.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Scully, it looks like we caught it just in   
time. I think that Joshua is going to be fine. We need to   
monitor him for a while to keep him on pure oxygen but   
other than that I think he'll be home by dinnertime   
tomorrow. He's in room 1121 when you want to see him" The   
doctor said as both Dana and Fox sighed.   
"Thank you, doctor. I don't know how I can ever repay you."   
Dana said as she flung her arms around the man.   
"Just keep Joshua happy. And love him." The pediatrician   
said before he walked off (perhaps to go to bed). Mulder   
and Scully rushed into room 1121 to find their son sleeping   
peacefully, and with his color back. He picked that moment   
to wake up, and look at his wonderful parents.   
"Hey there, buddy. How you doing?" Mulder asked him as Josh   
stuck out his finger and played with Mulder's wedding ring.   
The funny thing was that he never would let go. Then he saw   
his mommy in the room and held his arms out for her   
attention. "I always told you he was a Momma's boy." Mulder   
said as she sat down on the bed and started nursing Josh.   
He clutched onto her gold cross as he suckled her breast.   
"You know what, Dana." Mulder said, as he saw a pleasant   
site, their family.  
"What, Fox." Dana said as she looked up at the love of her   
life.  
"Buddy didn't save this family once, he saved it twice."   
"And we have him to thank for that." Dana said as she   
rocked Josh back and forth and he was asleep in minutes.   
  
Seven Months Later:  
  
"Come on, Josh. Please eat." Fox said as he practically   
begged his son to eat. Josh just stuck out his bottom lip   
and gave a full-fledged pout.  
"What kind of a face is that?" Mulder asked his frowning   
son.  
"He gets it from you, Mulder." Dana said as he turned to   
see his wife just get out of the shower. He turned back to   
see Josh with his hands in the mashed peas and he had it   
all over his face and hands. He was giggling at the site   
that when he threw food on the floor, the dog would eat it.   
Now Josh and Buddy were covered in green goo.   
"Mulder, now we have two creatures to wash." Dana said as   
she got Josh out of his high chair. He was now full after   
smearing it on his face AND eating some of it.  
"I'll take buddy outside." Mulder said as he led the dog by   
the collar outside. At that moment, both parties struggled.   
Buddy strained on his leash and Josh tried to get out of   
his mommy's arms.   
"Dee Deeeeee" Came out of Josh's mouth as both parents just   
looked with utter amazement.]  
"Did you just hear that?" Mulder asked.  
"Did Joshie just say the dog's name?"   
"Maybe." Dana said as she was still holding the struggling   
green infant.   
"DEEEEEE." Josh wailed again.   
"He did, he's trying to say Buddy's name." Dana said as Fox   
chuckled.   
'Well I'll be. I thought that his first word would be for   
his Dada, but I get replaced by a dog.' Mulder thought to   
himself as he and Scully decided to let Josh and Buddy take   
a bath together.   



	14. Page 65 Part 15: Memories

Title: Page 65 part 16: Memories  
Author: Doc  
Category: Alternate Universe  
Key Words: Mulder/Scully married, kidfic  
Summary: Memories of baby's firsts  
Dedication: To didi, who i very much admire. I'm glad you made the play, didi. and I'll supourt you 100%. Best buds 4ever, right agent reyes?  
Disclaimer: I dont' own anybody, i don't even think i own myself  
Note: I'm having so very much fun doing this series, but school is starting up in a few months and when i get back, i'm not sure.  
  
  
  
Dana Scully sat down and felt the silence. She had never ever been so tired. Chasing a naked 2 year old around the house certainly was tiring. He had just gotten his night time bath and she didn't watch him when she was putting his toys away. Josh thought it was fun to play tag around the house. He giggled as he ran, and boy was he fast. Finally, Dana stopped, tired and out of breath.   
"Look who I found on my way inside." Came a voice in the other room. In came Mulder with Josh on his arm, still giggling.   
"You silly tiger." he said as he handed his son to his wife. She kissed him hello and smiled.  
"He was just playing hard to get with his mommy." Dana said as she proceeded to put a diaper on her son and put him in his PJs. He wasn't potty trained yet, and he refused to even look at a toilet.   
"What kind of pajamas do you want tonight, Joshie?"  
"Blues Clues!" he says as she proceeds to dress him. She turns to her husband who is standing there watching them.  
"Dinner's on the table, sweetie. You'll just need to heat it up." she says as he nods.   
Josh jumps on his new bed, or as he calls it, his big boy bed.   
"Daddy, will you and mommy read me a story?" Josh asks, his bottom lip sticking out. Fox looks at his wife, then to his son and softens.   
"Of course, tiger." he said as he sits on the bed, still in his work clothes.   
"What story do you want us to read to you? The hungry caterpillar?" Dana asks as he shakes his head.   
"The poky little puppy?" Fox asks as Josh shakes his head again. He then runs out of the room to get his story.  
"If I hear another hungry caterpillar again, I think I'm going to loose it." Mulder says as Scully smiles.  
"It's the joy of being a parent, Fox." she says as she kisses him.  
  
  
Part II  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, that's yucky!" Josh says and they break their kiss. Josh has a very thick book, he can hardly carry it. Dana then notices it's the family photo album.   
"Want you to tell Joshie stories." he says as he hands his mommy the album and almost falls over in the process.   
  
Josh scoots in-between his two parents and holds the album in his lap. They open it to the very first picture. It's a picture of Dana and Fox on graduation day.  
"Joshie, that's mommy and daddy right there. That's the day that daddy asked me to marry him." Dana said, as she looked at them smiling and happy in their caps and gowns, she thought back.  
  
(insert caption)  
  
  
"Mommy! Come on." Josh said anxiously, and that brought Dana back into the present. The next one was that of Fox and Dana on their wedding day.   
"Wow, I never knew that mommy looked so pretty." Josh said in awe.   
"You and I both know, Joshie that she still is." Mulder said with a grin on his face. Scully smiled at her favorite two men in the world.   
The next page was a picture of Dana, Fox, and a miniature version of Buddy.   
"Who's doggie is that?" Josh asked as he pointed at the dog.  
"That's Buddy, Josh."  
"But Buddy's too big to be that puppy." he said, confused.  
"Buddy used to be this small, just like everybody else." Fox said as Josh nodded.   
"Buddy, look. You used to be little, and skinny." Josh said as the dog came up and licked his hand.   
'Thank goodness he doesn't know what Josh is saying.' Mulder thought to himself.   
The next picture was a picture of Dana holding a baby.  
"Mommy, is that me? Why am I dressed in pink?"   
"That's not you, silly. That's your cousin, Abby." Dana said as he nodded.   
"And this is your cousin Abby and your cousin Mathew." Dana said.  
  
"Antie Dana. I want to hold the baby!" Abby said as she kept jumping up and down.   
"Abby, you're little. I don't think you can hold him." Dana said, as Abby's face scrunched up and she was ready to cry.  
"I'll tell you what, you can hold the baby, if you sit down, okay." Dana said as Abby stopped crying. Boy was this little girl spoiled. Dana placed baby Mathew in Abby's waiting arms. He stirred a little bit, and Abby wrinkled her nose.  
"He smells funny, and he got me all wet." Abby said, as she was about to hand over Mathew, and Dana took him back. Then Bill came into the room.   
"Danzy girl, Abby, let me get a picture of you guys with your newest nephew and cousin." Bill said as he snapped the camera and Mattie started to cry, he was so disturbed by the flash of the camera. Bill took back his son, and Dana took Abby back with her mom.  
  
"Where was Daddy?" Josh asked.  
"I think he was at the cafeteria."  
"Yea, I was. Hospital food is even worse than cafeteria food." Mulder said as he put on a yucky face.   
  
Then came a picture of Dana, with Fox behind her. His hands were protectively on her stretched belly.   
"Remember when I told you I was pregnant, Mulder?"  
"Yea, I sure do. I had a headache for over a week."   
  
"Mulder, what if you could have a relationship with a child that you do Abby and Mathew, but do it 24/7?"  
"You don't mean..." Mulder began.  
"Oh yes I do mean. Mulder, I'm pregnant." she said, smiling.  
This time, he was the one who fainted.  
  
Josh giggled. "Daddy must have looked funny on the floor.  
"That wasn't the only time he fainted." Dana said as Mulder innocently whistled a tune.  
  
"Fox, do you want to see the baby's head?" Betsy said as he nodded. He went up to where the doctors were and saw a patch of brown hair. He then started getting dizzy and nauseous at the same time. The last thing he remembered was the cold floor hitting his head.   
"Oh my god. What happened to my husband?" Dana said, still trying to beat the contractions.   
"Don't worry, it happens all the time with new fathers." Betsy said.  
  
Then there was a picture of Josh in his little hospital cap they give all babies. He was held by his father, a man with pride in his eyes.   
"That must be me!" Josh said as he tried to bounce up and down. That's Daddy, right?" Josh asked as Fox nodded,   
"Yea, that's me all right."   
  
They turned the page that just made Dana's heart melt. She remembered snapping that one.  
  
She got up slowly to realize that Fox wasn't next to her, and Buddy wasn't on the floor either. She got up and checked on Josh, he was gone too. She went back to her bedroom to get her gun (you never know) and went downstairs, ready to fire at any time. What she found was father and son sleeping on the couch together. It was a few months after the scare and the doctor said that it was okay to have him on his tummy. Buddy was right beside the couch, snoring away. She took a quick picture and then covered up her two favorite boys. She petted her third favorite boy and went to bed happy.  
  
"Did I give you permission to snap that picture, Mommy?" Fox asked as he raised an eyebrow. Dana just shrugged.   
"It was a Kodak moment." she said as she smiled.  
  
The next picture was of Joshie and Buddy. Josh was about six months old around now.   
"Mulder, I can't find Josh." Dana said as she panicked.   
"It's okay, he's probably fine."   
"Think about what happened the last time you thought a child was fine." Dana said as she frantically serched the house, trying not to worry herself. She found her heart beating and her hands clammy.   
"Scully. I found him." Mulder said as she raced upstairs to find him sleeping on the floor with his dog. Best friends side by side.  
  
"That's right. Right Buddy?" Joshie asked as Buddy came up and licked him on the face.  
"He did save my life, right?" Josh asked as Fox and Dana nodded.  
"Not just once, Joshie. Buddy saved the family twice." Dana said as she told him the story when about when he was in mommy's belly, something really bad happened.  
"Oh no." Josh said.  
"But Buddy saved both me and you." Dana said as Josh smiled.  
The next few pictures were of things every new parents take.  
  
"Mulder, he smiled for the first time!"  
"I think it's just gas, Scully." Mulder said as he didn't look up from his work. Buddy was licking Josh, cleaning him up from lunch and he smiled.  
"Mulder, he did it again." Scully said as Mulder turned around to see him smiling once again.  
  
"And this is a picture of when you first began to crawl."   
  
"Scully look, he's crawling!" Mulder said as Josh toddled over to hi slowly.  
"Well, mulder. This weekend we're babyproofing the house."  
  
And this one is priceless. THis is the picture that you took your first steps.  
  
Dana and Fox walked into the room tht   
  
  
DOCUMENTTYPE  
  
4 (1)  
  
  
  
  
TypeUnitOrDepartmentHere  
  
  
  
TypeYourNameHere  
TypeDateHere  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. page 65 part 16: An Unexpected Suprise

Title: 65 part 15: An Unexpected Surprise  
Author: Doc  
Category: Alternate Universe,   
Key Words: Not quite holiday fic, (but it takes place around the time), Mulder/Scully Married, Kidfic  
  
Dana Scully walked downstairs to the sounds of Bert and Ernie. Her 3-year-old son was sitting in front of the television, almost mesmerized by it.  
She found a note on the table.   
  
"Got a case in Pennsylvania. I promise I'll call when I get there. I love you, Dana and give a kiss to Joshie for me.  
Mulder"  
  
She smiled at the note and turned to her son  
"Joshie, did you go potty?" She asked, but already knew the answer.  
"No. Potty bad." he said as he shook his head in protest.  
"Joshie, do you know what holiday is coming up?"  
"Christmas!" Josh said as he jumped up and down.  
"What do you want Santa to bring you?"   
"Elmo! and Blue. And a Barney doll." He said, jumping up and down.   
"Okay, we're going to go shopping for Daddy and Grandma and your cousins soon. So after Sesame Street, we'll get dressed," she said as he nodded. She went over and got a cup of coffee from the pot. She put milk and sugar in it, and sat on the couch. She was about to relax when Buddy came over and barked for his breakfast.  
"All right, I'm coming." she said as she dumped his personalized dish into a store brand dog food.   
"There you go, Buddy." she said as she set the food down and he attacked it like a bird.  
  
"Should we get this for Abby?" Dana asked Josh as she picked up a Barbie doll. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.   
"No, it's girly stuff." he said as Dana smiled and threw that in the cart.   
  
"Look Josh, its Santa Claus!" Dana said when they were out of the store.   
They waited in line for what seemed like eternity and then Josh ran up and sat on the man's lap.  
"Ho ho ho. How are you, young man?" Santa asked as the toddler turned to his mommy.  
"Mommy, he called me young man." he said as Dana smiled.  
"Well, what do you want for Christmas?"  
"I want a Tickle me Elmo, a Blues Clues Puppy, A talking Barney." he said and he kept thinking.   
"Is that all?"  
"Oh yea, I also want a baby sister." he said as a matter of factly. Dana's chin almost hit the tile floor. The man playing Santa just looked at Dana asking what to do.   
"Come on, Joshie. It's time to go." Dana said as Josh thought about it for a little while then shrugged and said goodbye to the dumbfounded Santa.  
"Mommy, what should I get for my baby sister? What would she like?" Josh said. The only thing that stopped him from running to the baby store was his mother's hand.   
"I think I'll get a new collar for Buddy too. His other one looks old. And maybe some squeaky things too." Josh said as he strolled down the mall. Only fifteen minutes later he is getting tired  
"Momeee! I'm tired. I want to go home." He says as Dana sighs.   
"Joshie, we need to get something for Daddy." She says as he starts whining.   
"Stop it, or I'll give you something to whine about, Joshie." Dana says as she goes into J.C. Penny. She lets go of Joshie's hand for an instant and goes to the jewelry. Mulder needs a new watch desperately. He's had his old watch from when they were married, six years ago. She is about to go into the department, when she sees the perfect gift. It's a poster with a UFO on it, and on the bottom it says, "I want to believe."  
"This is perfect. Joshie, don't you think this will be a good present for Daddy?" She looks to the stroller, and found him sound asleep.   
"Poor tiger's worn himself out." Dana thought as she smiled. She bought the gift and decided to get the sleepy prince home before he becomes a sleepy dragon.   
  
She gets him out of his stroller, and into his car seat while she has a little trouble putting the stroller in the trunk. She jumped into the car, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them to keep warm.   
  
"We have an ice warning out for Maxis county. I repeat we have an ice warning out for Maxis county. Please don't try to drive. This can be extremely dangerous." The car radio announcer said, but Dana had it on minimum volume because she didn't want Josh to wake up and start screaming bloody murder. She knew that it was icy around, and the car had emergency breaking. She didn't worry too much.   
  
She entered the narrow bridge between their house and downtown. She looked behind her to see Josh waking up a little bit. She looked back to the wheel and jammed on her breaks, but nothing could be done. The car swerved and then fell off the steep embankment. The last thing Dana saw was her son's terrified eyes.  
  
  
When Josh woke up he had a nasty cut on his forehead. He looked up in the front seat to see his mommy out cold with a nasty bruise on her forehead. He crawled up to the front seat.  
"Mommy. Mommy wake up." He said, getting scared. His mother didn't move.   
"Momeee! We have to go home and feed Buddy and wrap our presents." He said, shaking her shoulder, trying to be brave. Still, she was as limp as his Big Bird toy. He learned in nursery school that you were supposed to call 911 if somebody was hurt. His mommy did have a cell phone. He picked it up out of it's pocket and shook it a few times. He dialed 911, but nothing rang.  
"Mommy, I'm gonna go get help." He said as he opened the door and faced the freezing temperatures. Boy was it cold out here. But, he thought, if Buddy could do it, he could too. He mastered the skill of climbing by breaking and entering. The cookie jar, that is. He slowly climbed the steep hill up to the main road. When he got there, he saw that the bridge was broken due to their car. He didn't see any cars coming down the road, so he just sat down and waited. He remembered what to do from Sunday school. He put his head down and he prayed to God. He asked Him to let somebody come down the road and help his mother. He prayed that his daddy would come home soon. It was deathly cold out there, and he was so scared. He then heard a sound and picked his head up. He saw headlights and he was saved. He stood up and waved his arms like a rabid monkey. The car pulled over and stopped. The driver rolled down the window that Josh was facing.  
"It's cold out here, son. What are you doing?" he asked, and then the driver saw Josh's cut up face.  
"Sir, my mommy is hurt. We had an accident. I don't want my mommy to die." Josh said as the driver got out and followed Josh to the car. The man took his mommy's pulse, and he frowned.   
"We need to get your mommy to a hospital. What's your name, son?"   
"Josh. My mommy's name is Dana." He said, as the man carefully pulled Dana out of the car.   
  
  
The rest was a blur to Josh. He was rushed to the hospital, with his mommy. Then the doctors wanted to check him out, and make sure nothing was broken so they took him away. He took him away from his mommy. He screamed and yelled for them to take him back, but they didn't. Then there was a nice lady who came into the room and told him that his mommy was going to be okay, but they needed to make sure that he was okay. Josh nodded reluctantly. The nurses examined him and he fell asleep fast. When he woke up, he heard yelling outside.  
"Where is my wife! I need to see my wife! And where's my son?" it was his daddy's voice and daddy wasn't happy. The nurses said something to him, but Josh couldn't hear. Then he heard the knob turn to his room. He saw a familiar face and he softened.  
"Daddy!" he said as he outstretched his arms for a hug. Mulder hugged his son joyously. Nothing felt better in his arms then flesh and blood. Tears started rolling down josh's face. This was the time he cried. Mulder comforted his son in his arms.   
"Come on, Bud, let's go find mommy, okay." Mulder said as he picked up Josh, who sniffled and nodded.  
  
"Your wife is in room 1121." The nurse said as she pointed in the direction of the room. He entered slowly, with Josh on his hip. 'Boy is this kid getting heavy' he thought to himself. He put him down and saw his smiling wife.   
"Mommy!" Josh said as he ran over and hugged his mom.   
"Joshie, thank god you're all right." She said as she hugged him back.  
"Scully, I was so worried. Somebody called me and said that my family were taken to the hospital. They didn't tell me when or why, they just hung up." Mulder said as he sat on the bed.  
"Joshie. Come here, mommy has something to tell you." Dana said as josh hopped up on the bed.   
"Now, what did you tell Santa you wanted for Christmas?" Dana asked, and Mulder gave her an eyebrow wondering what she was up to.  
"I want a tickle me Elmo, a blue clues couch, and a baby sister." He said as he smiled.  
"Well, Joshie. I can promise you that you'll be getting the last of that list." She said as Mulder's eyes widened.   
"You're going to have a baby?" he said as he jumped up.  
"Yea, another little tyke running around." Dana said as she smiled.  
"So, Josh. Tell me about the man who saved mommy's life. What did he look like?" Mulder asked his son.  
"Well it was dark out, but all I noticed was that he had gray hair and he put something in his mouth that he put fire on and smelled bad." Josh said as Mulder looked up at Scully.   
"Josh, you're going to have somebody to play with all the time." Mulder said as he smiled.   
"Well, one present down, two to go." Josh said quietly to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Page 65 part 17: Sick

Title: Page 65 Part 17: Sick  
Author: Doc  
Category: R, S  
Key Words: Mulder/Scully Married, Alternate Universe  
Summary: Josh gets sick and Dana doesn't want to hurt the baby.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, but Chris, if you ever are going out of town, I'll baby sit them if you want.  
Dedication: To Didi on her birthday! I hope you get a car!  
Rating: G  
  
  
"NO, NO, NO!" Josh Mulder yelled as he kicked his feet up in the air madly.  
"I'm staying here!" he said as Mulder and Scully looked at each other. They needed the room because the new baby was coming, but Josh wasn't ready.   
"Joshie, listen to mommy, okay. When you go into your new room, you'll have a big boy bed." She said her son stopped his tantrum to look at her.   
"Really?" he said, giving his mother the famous Scully eyebrow. That was the thing he got from his mother. "Can I have a bunk bed?" he asked as he was back to his normal bouncy self. Dana thought that terrible two's weren't too bad. It was when Josh turned three he became independent. He didn't want help with anything. Not eating, not getting dressed, and not bath time. Dana still was in the bathroom with him, and for her, it was getting harder and harder to sit down on the floor and wash him. That's when Mulder took over bathtub duties.   
Dana was getting rounder by the day, and to not make her other child jealous, the pediatrician recommended that she talk to him and let her feel his little brother or sister. Her OB/GYN was wonderful with Josh. That's one of the perks with having a good friend as your doctor.   
  
Only this day, Josh wasn't going. He had woken up today with an itchy rash, with dots all over his body. It was easy for Dana to make the diagnosis. It was chicken pox, plain and simple. They dropped Joshie off at Grandma Maggie's house on their way to the doctor. Dana hated to leave her son, but she didn't want him to infect anybody.   
  
"Hi Dana." Betsy said as she came into the room and smiled. Then she looked confused. "Where's Big Brother?" she asked.  
"He's at grandma Maggie's with the chicken pox. He was sad that he didn't get to come and see his baby sister.   
"Well, let's go do that right now." She said as Dana smiled and leaned back. She jerked as the cold petroleum jelly was put on her expanding belly.   
"It's working out just fine. And the little one looks bigger than last week. That's good. It's now shifting to the birth canal, so it won't be long now. I've got a clear angle of the sex. Do you want to know?" she asked as Dana and Fox looked at each other.   
"Well, Josh was a surprise, and he sure wasn't planned. So yea, why not." Dana said, and Fox agreed.  
"From here, I can tell that it is a boy. But ultrasound isn't always accurate, so there's a small chance it'll be a girl."   
She said.  
  
Dana thanked her, and got a prescription for neonatal vitamins. Just as Dana and her husband were walking out the door, Dr. Sierra stopped them.   
"Wait, just one question. Dana have you had the chicken pox as a child?"   
"No, why."   
"Oh dear. I don't want to break this to you, but in the late stages of pregnancy, the fetus is susceptible to many viruses. That includes chickenpox. Until the baby is born, or until Josh is completely healthy, you can't come in contact with him." She said as Dana looked at her as if she committed a crime.  
"You're kidding."  
"Honestly, I wish I was." She said.  
  
Dana was silent the whole way home.   
"You okay, Dana?"  
"I hate it, Mulder. I hate these hormones, and I hate being pregnant. How are you going to explain to a four year old child that mommy can't see him." She said, half yelling, half-sobbing.   
"It'll all be over in about a week, and then you can do anything you want, okay." Fox said as he squeezed Dana's hand.   
They decided that Fox dropped Dana home, and then he'd swing back to pick up Josh.   
Maggie had that concerned look on her face when Mulder knocked on the door.   
"He's got a bit of a fever, and I tried to feed him some soup, but he threw it all up." She said, as Mulder nodded and entered Maggie's bedroom where his son was sleeping.   
Mulder carried him out on his shoulder and frowned. "Mom, I'm afraid you'll have to change your sheets on your bed." He said as he walked out the door.   
"I don't care about my sheets, I care about my grandson. You take care of him, and make him better." She said as he kissed his mother-in-law goodnight. On the way to the car, Josh stirred.  
"Daddy? Where's mommy?" he whispered.  
"She's at home."  
"Why didn't she see me? Does she love me anymore?"  
"Of course she does, but you see, because you're sick, she can't see you until you're better because it'll hurt you're baby brother."  
"Sister." Josh said from the back seat, as he tried his hardest not to cry.  
  
  
It had almost been a week since the doctor said that she couldn't have any contact with her son. Josh wasn't the only one suffering the loss. Fox had to stay home that week to take care of Josh. Dana would just stay in her room, only getting out to eat (once josh already ate) and then she would retreat back there. Mulder heard her crying often. He entered her room one night, after getting Josh to sleep in his new bunk bed. He put his arms around his sleeping wife, and couldn't seem to get his hands around her.   
"What do you say to a child that needs to be loved. He needs to be loved by both parents. He probably feels like I'm abandoning him. It's just not fair. I wish that I were never pregnant, then I could still be a mom to my baby." She said, as she just lost it, and held Mulder, her sobs muffled in his T-shirt and her big belly almost squishing him.  
  
"Please, daddy. I'll never do anything bad again! Please let me see mommy." Josh whimpered while Mulder gave him an oatmeal bath.   
"Joshie, I promise you didn't do anything bad. You just need to get better for you're little brother's sake."   
"Why do you keep saying that I'm going to have a brother, Daddy? I'm going to have a sister."  
"No, I don't think you are, we checked, and it's probably a boy."   
"Will he never get to see his mommy when he's sick?"   
"I'm not sure." Mulder says, as he takes his son and dries him off with a towel.   
"My tiger's turning into..." Mulder said in his announcer voice swinging josh high into the air. "SUPERMAN!" he said, as Josh giggled. This hopefully had never ceased to make Joshie laugh.   
Mulder kissed Josh goodnight, and josh said for him to kiss his baby sister and mommy goodnight. Mulder was on his way out when he heard josh talking.  
"You're lucky, Buddy. You get to see my mommy. Maybe she loves you and my sister more than she loves me. I must be just too boring to her. I love my daddy so very much, but he doesn't do very good being mommy. Mommy does good at being mommy." He said as Mulder sighed and went to bed, hoping that he can have peaceful dreams.   
Mulder woke up to a hard punch. He opened his eyes to see Dana staring at him.  
"Mulder, you're going to have a son in a few minutes."  
"Sorry, already got one. Maybe it belongs next door." Mulder said sleepily. He was rewarded by another punch in the shoulder.  
"Mulder, it's time." She said. It took him more than two seconds to realize what exactly she was talking about. Then it simply hit him.  
"Oh my god." He said as he jumped up and ran down the stairs. Then he felt a slight breeze. Scully looked at him, one eyebrow raised.   
"Mulder you might want to put something on, or the doctors will think you're a lazy bum from the psyche ward." She said as he looked down to see he was stark naked and went back upstairs to get clothes on. Dana was hit with a contraction, and fox ran down to help her, when his sock got caught on the railing and he fell down the stairs. Dana rolled her eyes as he looked at her sheepishly. They got their overnight bag and ran out the door. A few seconds later they raced back inside.   
"Josh, we forgot about Josh." Mulder said as he ran upstairs to get him.   
"But what about you're condition?" he asked at the top.  
"I don't care, this kid's coming in a little while, what kind of things can it contaminate?" Dana asked as he shrugged. He went inside the room and came back horror stricken.   
"Dana, Josh is burning up. He won't wake up." He said, as Dana frowned.  
"We'll take him with us. What were we going to do?" Dana asked, as Mulder tried to protest, but she gave him a don't-mess-with-me glance and he obeyed like a good little puppy.  
"But Dana, what about you're health?"  
"Screw my health, Mulder. I just want it to be over so I can see my son." She said, as Mulder came down the stairs with Josh in his arms. The kid was very red and sweating with fever. Dana insisted on sitting in the back with him, and again, Mulder didn't protest. Dana was hit with a contraction on the way, and Mulder told her to breathe. She did, while stroking her son's head in her lap.   
"Mommy?" he said weakly.  
"Yea, baby. Mommy's here." Dana said, as she planted a kiss on his forehead.   
"I thought you didn't love me anymore." He said, as his eyes closed from tiredness.  
"Of course I love you. I was just worried about you're brother's welfare. You want him to be healthy when he comes, right?" she asked, as he put on a little smile.  
"Sister." He said as he faded out of consciousness. Dana groaned, because she was hit with another contraction, plus she was worried about her son.   
  
"We need a gurney in here." Fox says as he carries Josh to the ER. Dana's behind him, her contractions getting stronger. The pediatrician on call comes up with a gurney, looks at Dana and yells for a wheelchair. Fox puts Josh on the gurney and he's whisked away to the Peds ER. The doctors tell him to go with his wife, and that they'd page him when they knew anything.   
"Go see you're other kid being born, we've got you're first born in excellent hands." The doctor said, and Mulder made a mental note that the doctor kinda looked like George Clooney. Mulder went with Dana, as they got her into a room and called Betsy, and unfortunately Dana and Fox found out that she was in Hawaii for a conference.   
  
Fox needed a break from Dana's screaming and panting, so he left to get her some ice chips, and to savor the silence of the waiting room. On his way to the ice machine, he met up with Dr. Clansy, the pediatrician that he met earlier.   
"Mr. Mulder, I was just going to see you."  
"How's Josh?"  
"He's got an extremely high fever due to an infection with the chicken pox. We've got him on strong course of antivirals and we think he'll pull through. He's waking up if you want to see him." The doctor said, as they both heard a scream from inside the room.   
"Unless your wife won't let you." The doctor said as he chuckled to himself. Mulder nodded and went inside the room.   
"I saw you talking to the doctor." Dana said, in-between panting. "How's Josh?"   
"He'll be fine. The doc said that he'll be waking up soon."  
"Mulder, go make sure that he doesn't wake up alone with strangers, you know how he hates that."   
"What about..."  
"I'll be fine. The doctors say it could be hours until." Dana was hit with another pain and started yelping.   
"The *&!% doctor said I couldn't have an epideral until I'm at least four." Dana said, as Fox kissed her and went to check on their son.  
  
"Daddy, is that you?" Josh asked, as he started to wake up.  
"Yea, tiger, it's me." Mulder said as he took his son's hand. "You're baby brother's going to be born soon. That's where your mom is right now. She says that she loves you."  
"I love her too, daddy. I feel even yuckier than I did before. And those white people stick needles in me" Josh said, as Mulder smiled that he called doctors "white people" due to their lab coats.   
"I know tiger, but the doctors just want to make you better." Mulder said as he kissed his son on the forehead. "I promise, you'll be back to you're old self in a jiffy." He said as a nurse entered.   
"Sir, you're wife is at nine centimeters."  
"I just left five minutes ago!" Mulder said, surprised.   
"Well, so did the doctor. But, it looks like you're going to have another kid faster than you thought. Come upstairs and I'll get you prepped and ready for delivery" The nurse said as she left.   
"Well, Joshie. It looks like you're going to have yourself a new brother soon."  
"I can't wait. And, oh, Daddy?" Josh said as Mulder was about to leave the room.  
"What?"  
"I'm having a baby sister and that's final!" he said as Mulder just nodded and raced up the stairs. He entered the room and Dana was breathing hard, giving him a death look as she pulled out her hand.  
"You almost missed our son's birth." Dana said as she yelled at him. "But I'm glad you're here." She said, in a softer tone.   
"This time, I'm not going to faint." Mulder said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
Half an hour later:  
  
"Okay, Dana. Ready to push?" the doctors say, as both Dana and Fox are wincing. Both are in extreme pain. Dana was in labor, and Fox was in pain due to his hand being squeezed by Dana. She nodded.  
"Maybe we should do this every four years, you know, like dog years or something."   
"Nahh, I think it's just a little too much work."   
"One, two, three..." the nurse said, and Dana was fed up.  
"Count faster!" she said, as she wanted this kid out now.  
"Mulder, make the pain go away. The shooting wasn't even as bad as this. Please make it go away." Dana said, and fox realized that she was crying.   
"Last push. Fox you want to come see the head."  
"NO way!" he said,   
"Okay, and last time." The nurse said, and ten seconds later they heard the squealing of an infant that wasn't very happy.   
"You have a brand new baby girl." The doctor said, as Dana and Fox looked at each other.  
"I take it that it was supposed to be a boy?"   
"Well, let's just say that the only names we picked out were William and Fox Jr." Dana said, as she held the girl in her arms for the first time.   
"Isn't she beautiful, Mulder?"   
"She's the second most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
"Who's the first?"  
"You, of course." Mulder said as he smiled.   
  
Two days later, Josh's virus was not contagious so he could see his baby sister. Dana had to stay in the hospital, and Josh wanted a nurse to walk him up to the Maternity ward. He walked inside to his mom's room, with one hand on the nurse's hand, and one behind his back.   
"Hi mommy." He said as he smiled, knowing that he had a secret.  
"Hi Joshie. What do you have there?" she asked as he came closer.  
"The nurses downstairs let me have it. I wanted to give it to you." He said as he showed what he kept hidden behind his back. There in his hands, was a single red rose.  
"I told you I was going to have a sister." He said, as he climbed on his daddy's lap.  
"What's my new sister's name?"  
"We don't know yet, honey." Mulder said, as Dana was eagerly looking at the flower.   
"Honey, what do you think of the name Rose?"  
"Actually, that was Samantha's middle name. I never thought about it."  
  
So on that day, Rose Samantha Mulder went home with her loving parents, and an eager big brother. Mulder and Scully took their two favorite children before leaving the hospital, and added it to the Mulder family scrapbook.  



	17. Page 65 part 18: Saying Goodbye

Title: Page 65 part 18: Saying goodbye  
Author: Doc  
Key Words: Mega Angst  
Category: R, S, A  
Summary: Sometimes saying goodbye is the hardest thing you can do.  
Note: Hey Didi, happy 16! You've got a car!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the x files, yada yada yada  
  
  
  
"Buddy, no. Bad dog!" Dana yells at the 10-year-old dog, as he lays his head down in shame. Dana's cleaning up the carpet, since he had a little "accident" again. This would be the third time this week.  
"Mom, leave him alone, he's not hurting anyone." Josh said, defending his dog, who still wouldn't look at his masters.  
"Mulder, he's getting out of control." Dana said to her husband later that evening.  
"I think he even snapped at Rosie too." She said, as she mixed up some rice for dinner.   
"He's getting old, Dana. He's not the same dog anymore." Mulder said, as he tried to grab a carrot, but Dana smacked his hand away.  
"Oh, is that a turn on, Dana Mulder?" Fox asked, as he whisked his eyebrows.   
"Nope, that's just a signal of what I'll do to you if you take one of those again." She said, as he bent down to kiss her. Their kiss started out casual, but grew intense by the minute. Dana giggled.  
"Mulder, the kids might hear us." She said, but he just replied by nibbling on her ear, and putting his hands where only a man can touch.  
As they were pronouncing their love, a yelp, growl, and cry came from the back room.  
"Rosie, stop it!" Josh screamed at his little sister, who started to cry.  
Fox and Dana entered the room, to find Rosie on the floor, screaming her head off.  
"What happened in here?" Dana asked, giving her children a mother look.  
"Rosie pulled Buddy's tail."   
"Bad puppy." Rosie yelled, in between sobs.  
"So he bit her." Josh said, proud of his dog. Dana was horrified. She went over to Rosie, and Fox was trying to calm her down.  
"Rose, where did the puppy bite you?" She asked, as the toddler stopped crying for a minute, and opened her hand. She still had a pout on her face. Dana looked at it, and she frowned herself.  
"It's just a little scratch. Buddy's got all his shots." She said, as she brought Rosie by the hand into the bathroom to get some hydrogen peroxide and some Band-Aids.  
"Buddy wasn't trying to hurt Rosie. He just got hurt himself when she pulled his tail." Josh said, as his father nodded, not knowing what Dana was going to do about Buddy. Buddy looked up at Fox with sad eyes.   
"I knew you didn't mean it, pal. I just hope that Dana'll be okay with it." Fox said, as he stroked his beloved companion on the head.  
  
"Mulder, we really need to talk." Dana said, after they had gotten both kids to bed.  
"What? Is it about the dog?"  
"Yes it's about the dog. Mulder, I'm not sure if we can trust him anymore. He's getting older, and he's a different dog. He was great with Josh, I just hope that having Rosie two years ago wasn't that big of an adjustment. I mean that we weren't there that much, but we weren't when we had Josh it was okay."  
"Have you made an appointment for the vet yet?"  
"Well, actually I have, because of his uncontrolled bladder, and he has trouble standing up sometimes."   
"Maybe he's just getting old, like the rest of us."  
"What if he lashes out one day and bites one of the kids? What'll we do then?"   
"We'll deal with that when it comes. Just take one day at a time, okay Dana." Fox said as he kissed his wife goodnight.  
  
Meanwhile, on the back patio, Buddy lay on the porch, wondering what he could have done to deserve this. All the poor dog needed was love. He loved Rosie so much, but she just didn't understand sometimes.   
  
Part II:  
  
The next morning, Dana went outside in the patio. Buddy was inside his doghouse, sleeping. Dana could tell because his nose was sticking out.   
"Hey Bud. How you doing?" she asked as she clapped her hands. He didn't move. She looked at him, and he licked her cheek and whined. His eyes were filled with such pain.   
Something was terribly wrong with him.  
"Mulder!" she yelled, and in seconds, her husband was right down on his hands and knees beside her.  
"What's wrong with the Budster this morning?"   
"Something's wrong, Fox. He can't stand up!" Dana said, as Buddy lay on his side and whined once more. This was a different kind of whine, though. It was a deep moan almost, Dana and Fox had never heard it before, and it scared them.   
  
In about an hour, Fox had taken apart the doghouse and had Buddy in the car. Dana woke Rosie (the sleeping beauty protested because it was the weekend) and Josh since this possibly might be Buddy's last trip to the vet.  
  
"He's got bad arthritis in his lower left quadrants, and he's got a condition that's called Subvalvular Aortic Stenosis." The vet said, as Dana's eyes grew wide. The rest of the family looked from Dana to the vet, with puzzled looks on their faces.   
"It's his heart, guys. There's something wrong with his heart." Dana said, as Rosie felt the tension in the room and started to cry.   
"Dana, since you are a medical doctor, can I talk to you outside please." Dr. Ruffner said as she nodded and left her heartbroken (no pun intended) family in the patient area.   
"This condition is very common in Golden Retrievers, which makes it so complicated. Since it's at its later stages by now, a whole lot will change. This upcoming week will hit buddy hard. There is no cure, but we can give him pain medication and make him comfortable. I can't say how long he's got, because I know buddy's a fighter, but I wouldn't guess he'd last more than a week." The vet said.  
"Thanks, Doctor, but I know that we both feel that euthanasia would be the best bet, especially if Buddy's in pain. Can we at least take him home tonight, to say goodbye." Dana asked as the vet nodded.  
"I wish I had better news. I lost two goldens myself to this disease. I know what it feels like as a dog owner." He said, as he shook Dana's hand, and went on to his next needy pet.  
  
On the way home, the bought chew toys, bones, and squeaky toys galore. Buddy would be the happiest pup around. Certainly a prince for a day.   
Everyone treated him so pampered, except for Rosie, and she didn't exactly know what was going on. While Dana was playing with buddy, wrestling with a sock (one of his favorite games) he stopped and let go of it, and started to have a seizure. Dana sent Josh outside with Rosie, since the kids did not need to see this. The old dog's eyes rolled back into his head and he shook from head to tail. Dana held his head, while Fox held his legs from buckling together. When the seizure ended, he looked up, a little confused at first, and trying to familiarize his surroundings. He licked Dana's hand as if to thank her for helping him.   
Josh came in through the front door, leaving it open. This was his dog we were talking about. The dog he grew up with. The dog that saved his life not once, but twice.   
"Buddy, you're okay!" he said happily as he bounced over to give the dog a kiss. Buddy licked his cheek, and then perked up his ears. He ran out the door, leaving Fox, Dana, and Josh confused.  
The next thing that happened was all a blur. All that Josh heard was the screech of tires, a yelp, and a cry. The cry wasn't from Buddy, though. Dana and Fox surveyed the scene. Buddy was lying limp in the road. There was a green minivan that took one look at what he'd done, and put his car in reverse. When he had backed up, Dana saw lying in the street was a toy plush alien, much like the one that Mulder got Rosie. Then, on the other side of the street, Rosie sat there, whimpering.  
"Buddy hit me, it's not his fault." She wailed.  
Dana looked at Fox and raced over to her daughter. Josh went over to Buddy. His eyes were closed, and his breathing labored.   
"It's not his fault. It's not his fault!" Rosie cried, as Dana comforted her. Surprisingly, Rosie didn't have a scratch on her.   
Fox put Buddy in the back seat, and Josh held him all the way to the vet, where they were prepared to say goodbye.  
  
"He's got paralysis in his back legs. We could try surgery, but..." The vet went on, but Dana stopped him.  
"We have made a decision, and we thank you for your impute, doctor Ruffner, but we've decided to put him down. Let us all just have a moment with him, okay?"  
  
Fox and Rosie were first (Fox didn't want Rosie to go in there alone)  
"Hey there, buddy. You are the best dog I've ever known, and seen. Remember when I got you as a present for Dana? You were so small and helpless then. I went inside and you stuck your little paw through the cage. When the assistant told me that this was the first time you would even look at somebody, I knew you were right for our family. You have proved that so many times, Buddy. Today was an acceptation. You were hurting so badly, and still you thought of those you love rather than yourself. That kind of runs in this family, you know. I just wanted to say thanks." He said, as Rosie peeked out from behind her daddy's leg. The three-year-old girl slowly advanced to the dog that saved her life. She was at a loss for words, and just ran up to him and threw her arms around the fluffy dog. With Rosie, Mulder was hesitant. But for the very first time, Buddy's long pink tongue licked her in the face and he put his front paw on her shoulder as if to say, "I'm glad you're okay."  
"Buddy, I promise, I'll never play in the road again. Please don't go to heaven. I want to play with you again." She cried, as buddy softly licked the tears from the girl's cheeks.   
  
Dana was next to say goodbye.  
"Hey there boy." She said, as his tail thumped as she entered the room.  
"I still remember when Mulder got you for me after we had our first fight. It was originally supposed to be that Fox would have gotten a guard dog, but we decided that you were just a big teddy bear. That is, until I became pregnant with Josh. You would have killed yourself for me that day, and I think about it every day. You saved me once, but you saved Josh twice and now, you saved Rosie. Our family wouldn't have made it this far without you, boy. We always thought of you as my dog, but now you have proved that you belong to the family. I love you, buddy. I always will." She said as she kissed his head, and he looked up at her with trusting eyes.   
  
Josh, the boy who had lived with this dog for his entire life was the last to say goodbye.  
"Hey there, buddy. We've sure been through a lot together, huh? We've always been together, no matter where we go. You know why? Because best friends do that for each other. You saved me twice, yes. But you've saved me so many other times. I have learned from you, buddy, to enjoy the simple things in life, like take a nap as often as you like, or chewing on old socks sometimes because it just feels right. Most of all, buddy, I learned that no matter what happens, you always have to have love. We've been through so many journeys and triumphs together. We got through them because we were together. This journey though, Buddy. You're going to have to face alone." Josh said, as he patted the old dog, and wiped the tears out of his eyes before his parents see.   
The whole family was inside to let him go. Josh held him, as the vet inserted the needle to end his pain. As buddy closed his eyes, he slipped from this world and into another. And then he crossed the ever so famous Rainbow Bridge.   



	18. Page 65 part 19: Worst Nightmare

Title: Page 65 part 3: Worst nightmare  
Author: Doc  
Category: R, S, A  
Key Words: Mulder/Scully Married, Alternate Universe  
Summary: A parent's worst nightmare.  
Dedication: Hey Didi, hey spooky. I am trying to get off of   
it, but I can't!  
Disclaimer: If I ran things, (which I don't) I'd have X   
Files underwear. Okay, not really, but have I proved my   
point?  
  
  
Joshua Mulder woke up feeling off. Something was up, but he   
couldn't quite picture it. He shrugged and rolled over, not   
ready to face a new day. Today was auditions for the school   
musical. They were doing something called "A funny thing   
happened on the way to the forum." Personally, he'd never   
heard it before. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep.   
Fifteen minutes later, his four and a half-year-old sister   
Rosie creeps into his bedroom. She gets right up to the bed.  
"BOO!" she yells, as Josh jumps a bit.  
"Jeesh, Rosie, you scared the living daylights out of me!"   
he said, but he was smiling, so it was a pretty good sign.   
He groaned, as he rolled over, onto the floor. He fell onto   
his leg, and a yellow bruise was already starting to show.   
"OWW!" he yelled, as he sighed.   
'Breathe in, breathe out.' Josh thought to himself as   
he looked into the bathroom mirror. 'You can do this.' He   
said as he walked into the auditorium filled with 5th and 6th   
graders. He only had time to make it to the trashcan. Then   
he lost his breakfast.  
"And I'm happy, happy that you're lovely. It's the one   
thing you can give to me." Josh sang with enthusiasm, his   
nerves had calmed down now. He then felt a trickle down his   
nose. The girls in the audience gasped. He put a finger to   
his nose and saw bright red. He felt the room spin. He was   
ghostly pale and he felt nauseous again. His nosebleed came   
faster and faster, with more blood. He never saw the stage   
floor coming into contact with his head.  
  
  
"I wuv you, you wuv me, we're a gweat big famawee."   
Rosie sang as she swayed to the music. Her Barney toy was   
right in front of her. Even at the age of four, she couldn't   
pronounce her R's and her L's just yet.  
"Rosie, what do you want for breakfast?" Dana asked, as she   
yawned. She had to face that her little boy was growing up.   
Now, he didn't want her at the bus stop in the mornings.   
"Pancakes!" Rosie jumps up excitedly.  
About a half an hour later, the kitchen was a mess, but   
Dana's daughter was happy. Rosie made pancakes all by   
herself (with just a little help from her mommy of course).   
Lucy was happy too, eating all the pancakes that Rosie got   
off the floor. The little brown and white mutt wagged her   
tail happily, and hungrily. They had gotten Lucy a few days   
after Buddy died. The kids were feeling down and Fox and   
Dana just felt that they had to go down to the pound. They   
say that Lucy is a mix between a collie and a shepherd, but   
the people at the animal shelter weren't very sure.   
"Tank too mommy!" Rosie says, as she engulfs her mother in a   
big hug, getting flour on both of them. Times like these she   
was so happy she was a mother.   
Then, she got the phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is this Mrs. Mulder?"  
"Yes, who's this?"  
"This is Mr. Stevens, Josh's drama teacher. Today durring   
auditions for the musical, something happened to Josh." He   
paused and a pain ran through Dana's stomach in panic.  
"He got a bad nosebleed and passed out right on stage while   
he was reading. I decided to go on the ambulance with him   
while Mr. Russell stayed with the other children. I thought   
that he needed somebody that he knew before you got here."   
"Thank you, Mr. Stevens. What hospital is it?"  
"Baylor Medical."   
"I'm on my way." Dana said as she hung up the phone in   
defeat. That was one of the worst phone calls a parent could   
ever get.   
"Come on, Rosie. Let's get your shoes on."   
"But I'm not done with breakfast." She said, frowning.  
"I'll explain it in the car, now come on." Dana said, trying   
not to let her daughter know that something was terribly   
wrong.  
  
Dana sat in the hospital waiting room, head in her hands   
trying to absorb everything. Rosie was sleeping right next   
to her in one of the chairs. Then she hands on her   
shoulders. She looked up to see her husband. His eyes were   
filled with worry and uncertainty.  
"Oh Mulder. He passed out." She said as she sighed, trying   
to be strong. Mulder knew through her shield. He pulled her   
into a hug. She tried to muffle her sobs, but Mulder knew.   
He could feel in his heart that something was wrong.   
Something that would change his life forever.   
  
  
PART II:  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Mulder?"   
Dana opened her eyes to see who was speaking. It was Dr.   
Johnson, the kid's pediatrician. His face looked tired,   
saddened almost. He sat in a chair across from them and   
folded his hands.  
'This can't be good if the doctor sits down' Mulder thought   
to himself, his heart racing with every passing second of   
silence.   
Then the doctor spoke. "We aren't 100% sure, because we'll   
have to do blood work. I've been talking to my colleagues   
and we feel that he possibly could have leukemia." Scully   
gasped and Mulder frowned.   
"He's very weak, but very eager to see his family. He's in   
room 310." The doctor paused. "I wish I'd had better news."   
He said, as he left the hospital, ready to go back to his   
normal practice.  
"Mulder, do you realize that our only son could possibly   
die?" Dana asked, as he nodded. His face showed no emotion.   
He had to be the strong one, for Dana, for Josh, for Rosie,   
and for himself.  
  
The walked into the room silently. Dana took her son's hand   
and sat down in the visitor's chair. He stirred slightly and   
opened his eyes.   
"Mom? Dad?" He said weakly. "I thought that you wouldn't   
come, that you didn't love me. I was afraid that you   
wouldn't come because I was too sick."   
"Honey, why wouldn't we come? We love you so much that   
nothing would keep us away."   
"It hurts, Mom. My legs hurt so much." He said as he   
squirmed, trying to get comfortable.   
"I know, baby. I'll go get the nurse to go give you   
something, okay? You stay here with Dad and Rosie okay?"   
Dana said as she left.   
"It's not like I'm going anywhere." He said, particularly to   
no one.   
Rosie climbed up on her daddy's lap and patted her brother's   
red curly hair.   
"Joshie, good puppy." She said. This made him smile.   
"Thanks Rosie." He said and he felt just a little better.  
  
The next few weeks were hell. Josh almost never got out   
of bed except to go to the bathroom, due to the intense   
pain. He'd fight with all his might when he had to go to the   
hospital for chemo. He hated the needles and he hated being   
sick all the time. He hated the doctors, he hated throwing   
up, and loosing his hair, which came out in clumps when he   
took a bath.   
  
He had to go in for bloodwork today, to see if the   
chemo and radiation treatment helped any. Unfortunately, the   
leukemia and cancer cells were getting worse. They could put   
Josh on the bone marrow transplant list, but because of his   
rare blood type (Rh), it was not probable that he'd get a   
transplant. The doctor gave Josh an estimate of six weeks at   
most. He told Mulder and Scully while Rosie sat with Josh   
inside. Dana looked in at them. Rosie had her head on Josh's   
chest, her mind elsewhere. Dana got a flashback of when she   
and Mulder were in this boat. But somehow, some way, no   
matter how bad they were, Fox and Dana always were okay. But   
this wasn't the case. No, unfortunately Mulder and Scully   
couldn't do anything for their son, and they felt helpless.  
Scully finally came to reality then, although she still   
hoped for a miracle. She knew she may never see her son get   
married, or go to the prom with the girl he likes. Worst of   
all, he'd tried so hard, but he'd never gotten into a play.   
Maybe she could call Mr. Stevens and Mr. Russell to try and   
squeeze Josh in somewhere.  
Josh actually did get his wish. He would be a minor   
role of a sick slave in the chorus. Dana, Fox, and Rosie   
were in the audience supporting him. The play ran smoothly   
and at the end of the play, he thought he did something   
wrong because people started chanting his name.  
"Josh, Josh, Josh," they kept saying over and over, and he   
wanted to go away. Then they picked him up and he opened his   
eyes. The whole cast was holding him up. He opened his eyes   
and felt taller. The audience was giving him a standing   
ovation. From that moment in a child's eyes, he felt   
happiness. His hazel eyes brimmed with tears. He belonged.  
  
That happiness didn't last, though. He had to go back to the   
hospital because of horrible pain in his head and he had a   
cut that wouldn't clot properly. Back to needles, back to   
the dark evil world of hospitals. The doctors warned Dana   
and Fox that he could go at any time now.   
  
One night, while Fox and Dana kissed him goodnight, he   
waited until his father left the room when he called his mom   
over.   
"Mommy wait a sec." He said, an it reminded Dana of when he   
was little. She went back over and took a stray strand of   
red hair out of his eyes.   
"Where did you get this?" he asked, as he pointed to her   
cross.   
"Oh this? Your father gave it to me when we were young. It's   
customary. You want to know what it says? " She asked as he   
nodded.  
"The truth lies within you. Luv Spooky"   
"You guys really love each other, don't you?" Josh asked,   
"Yea, I do." Josh asked, as Dana kissed him on the forehead,   
and told him that she loved him.   
"Could you ask dad to come in here. I've got a question for   
him." Josh asked as Dana nodded and said goodnight to her   
perfect son.  
  
"What's wrong, tiger?" Mulder asked, as he walked into   
Josh's room. He'd called his son that since he was a baby.   
"Tell me a story." He said, as he put his thin, bony hand in   
his father's larger one.  
"Which one?"  
"The one about baseball." He said as he grinned.  
"Okay. Once up on a time, there was a little boy about your   
age. He loved baseball, but he wasn't very good. The team   
said that he was the best batboy there ever was. He didn't   
care if he didn't play. All he cared about was smelling the   
sweet grass after it's just been mowed or hearing parents   
cheer their kids on. He liked it, until some bullies said   
that the only reason he wasn't on the team was because he   
was a loser. This made the boy sad. He begged the coach at   
the next game to let him play. When one of the players got   
sick durring the game, the coach put the boy in his place.   
He was the last to bat. 2 strikes, and 2 outs. One more out   
and they'd loose the game. He walks to the plate and picks   
up a bat that's much too big for his size. The pitcher   
throws and crack, the ball hits the bat with force and   
speed. It goes flying, and so does the boy. Homerun! As the   
teammates come over to cheer him on, he goes over to the   
losing team, and shakes the bully's hand.   
'Good game, Bruno.' He said as he smiled.   
The end." Mulder said as he saw Josh drift off to sleep with   
dreams of baseball and lemonade on a warm summer day.   
  
Then, the day came when it was time. He had specifically   
requested that he died at home, not at a hospital like some   
old person.  
  
Lucy never left his side. Whenever he slept, she was at the   
foot of his bed, watching him. Dana heard Josh talking to   
the dog.  
"Luce, I'm going to see Buddy real soon, okay? You need to   
take good care of Rosie for me when I'm gone." He said, as   
the dog licked his cheek with sympathy.   
Dana entered, while Fox waited with Rosie outside. A little   
sense of deja vu crossed her mind. This felt the same way   
when we were putting Buddy down. She sat on her son's bed,   
and stroked his hair.   
"Mommy, tell me what God looks like." Josh suddenly asked.  
Dana was taken by surprise.   
"Well, He's warm and loving. He takes good care of you."   
Dana said.  
"I know that, I learned that in Sunday school. No, what does   
god really look like?"  
"I don't think that God has a physical face like you and me.   
He's got a face of love. But I don't know what he really   
looks like.  
"I'll see what he looks like for you." Josh said as he   
reached up and played with Dana's necklace. She felt the   
clasp on the back of her neck, and took off the cross that   
she had worn for over 20 years. She put it on her son.   
"I want you to take good care of this for me, okay?" she   
said as he smiled.  
"I will, mom. I promise." He said as Fox and Rosie entered.   
Rosie jumped on Josh's bed.  
"Hey, Tiger. How you doing?"   
"Pretty good, dad."   
"Joshie going to see Jesus?" Rosie asked, as he smiled and   
nodded.  
"Joshie going to see buddy too?" she asked, as he nodded.   
Then Rosie knew what that meant. Tears ran down her face as   
she hugged her brother, not wanting him to go and never come   
back.   
"I promise, Rosie, we'll see each other again. One day, we   
will I promise." Josh said, as he looked up at his parents.   
"I'm tired, can I go to sleep yet?" He asked as Dana told   
him that she and his father loved him.  
"I want to hear dad say it." Josh said, as Mulder sat down   
and looked him straight in the eye.  
"I love you son. I've loved you ever since I saw your little   
hazel eyes and I knew that you were my and nobody else's."   
Mulder said as silent tears streamed down his face.   
"I love you too, Dad." He said as he closed his eyes. Rosie   
took this opportunity and got down on the floor, thinking   
that he was sleeping.   
"BOO!" she said, and he didn't move. Then he opened his eyes   
slowly and turned to his little sister.  
"You scared me there, Rose." He said softly. He closed his   
eyes.  
"We'll all be together some day." He whispered as the   
portable EKG went monotone, the tears fell on Rosie's   
cheeks, and Josh finally went home.  
  
6 years later:  
  
"Hey Josh, it's me. I just wanted to wish you a happy 14th   
birthday. We all miss you so much. Lucy's not the same. She   
lost that glow to her when you left, Josh. Mom found your   
diary a few weeks ago, and she wouldn't stop crying. You   
wrote beautiful poetry in there, Josh." Rosie had to stop   
because of the tears that were blinding her vision. "No   
matter what, Josh. You'll always be the best brother I've   
always had." Rosie said as she put down the flowers and   
picked up Lucy's leash. She was about to walk away, but then   
she stopped and reached into her pocket.   
"Oh yea. I found this yesterday while cleaning out the   
attic. Best friends stick together, even when their time on   
earth is through." She said as she put the collar down by   
the tombstone. The tags on it read "Buddy." Rosie stopped to   
look at her brother's tombstone.  
Joshua Mulder  
December 17th to June 23  
  
Rosie walked away knowing that her big brother was safe,   
warm, and throwing a ball to his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mulder shot up in his bed, panting. "Mulder, what's wrong?   
What is it?" His wife asked as she put a concerned hand on   
his shoulder  
"Josh. I have to see Josh." He said as he got up and then   
got a head rush from getting up too fast.   
"Mulder you had a bad dream. Come here and go back to bed."  
Dana ordered, as she heard the bedroom door close. Sometimes   
her husband could be so stubborn.   
Mulder walked in to see his eight-year-old son in dreamland.   
'That's what he looked like at the end of my dream' Mulder   
thought and he made sure. Mulder tapped him, trying to wake   
him up slowly.  
"Dad?" Josh mumbled sleepily, blinded by the light. Mulder   
hugged his son tightly, clinging to him, loving the fact   
that his son was so warm.  
"Dad, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw his father, the man   
who he looked up to because he wasn't afraid of anything in   
the world was crying.  
"I'm sorry, Tiger. I just had a really bad dream. I dreamed   
that I lost you." Mulder said as he looked at his son.   
"It was only a dream, Dad. I'm safe, I'm here, and I'm not   
going anywhere." Josh said as his father smiled.  
"By the way, Dad, Can you take me to auditions for the   
musical tomorrow?"   
"As long as its not 'A Funny Thing happened on the way to   
the Forum.'"  
  
As father and son talk up until morning, all is peaceful at   
the Mulder household. Well, at least until next time, that   
is. ?  



	19. Lost Page 65: Death by choice

Page 65 the lost chapters: Death by choice

Author: doc

Category: Angst, Friendship

Rating: PG-PG-13 for adult themes

Key Words: Pre-X Files, Mulder/Scully friendship

Summary: When high school begins, so does life.

Author's note: End

  
Tenth grade. Tenth grade at a new school. Boy was it tough. Dana was the shortest girl in school, and with Mulder, she barely saw him. He had a new girlfriend. Kristen was her name. Dana never used to see Mulder around much, sure they'd talk about things in the library, and they had the same lunch together, but they never had the same things that they used to. And it showed. Dana felt it, she felt as if her best friend kept pushing her away. Mulder was a very social kind of guy. He'd walk into a room full of strangers, and an hour later he'd have a roomful of friends. Dana for one thing hated talking to people, and she hated social scenes. Her worst fear would be if a cute guy walked into the room, she'd have absolutely nothing to say. She was afraid she'd just keep her mouth open in awe and he'd look at her funny and walk away. Ever since the incident with Diana Fowley, she's been clinging on to Mulder more often. In the summer at least. The minute they entered that high school, it was as if their lives went two separate ways. Sure there'd be a "hi Scully" in the hallway, but that's just about it. Dana felt as if slowly bit by bit she was losing her best friend. She didn't know how long she could take this. 

  
"Dear Mulder,

Tenth grade has been hell for me so far. The reason that ninth grade was so bearable (excluding April and May) was you. Now I feel as if you're just some stranger who knows my name. Last year, after we made up, I thought that I had the most wonderful life and that nothing bad could happen. Boy was I wrong. Meeting you Mulder has changed my life. In all ways, it has. For better or worse I will never ever forget you as long as I live. I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I just need you to call me because if this goes on any longer, I'm not sure what I might do to myself.

                                      I love you,                                          Dana

Dana put the pen down and looked at the paper. Thankfully the ink wasn't running due to the tears that she dripped on her new stationary. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't they have high school at the Jr. High? She liked her teachers, she liked her friends, and she loved theater, (Although in the high school, theater was in the big leagues. Only the professionals were in this thing.) , and you could actually use the computers there! Dana came to the conclusion that if Mulder blew her off after she sent this note then the world with her in it would cease to exist. Well, the world would exist, but she wouldn't.

It had been three days since she sent Mulder the email, and nothing had changed. He didn't reply back, he didn't treat her any differently in school and not even a phone call. She had other friends, sure. But Mulder was a special friend, a friend that knew her better than she knew herself. Ever since she was little she longed for a friendship like that. Now she had one and it was being ruined. Then she opened up her email.   
"Dear Scully,

I'm sorry if you feel that I was ignoring you for the last few weeks. It's just that Kristen wants me to take her everywhere, and being the wonderful boyfriend that I am, I do it. Trust me; tenth grade isn't a piece of cake for me either. My teachers hate me, and I thought I saw Ms. Guess give me dirty looks in theater class, and my grades are plummeting worse than the Titanic sank. For anybody it's horrible moving into a new school like this. You'll be fine, Scully, I know you will. I will try to spend more time with you, but my life is very busy. You have theater every day after school (you know I'm not a theatrical person) and I have hockey practice. So it's not all me. Plus, the summer after the car wreck was tough. I would have never gotten this far if it weren't for you. The only problem is, Scully is that you lean on me too much. You need to get out in the world. Trust me, the world is a very scary place, but you have to face it sometime. Yea, sure turtles can stay in their shell, but that doesn't mean that you're a turtle. I love you, Scully, and I have been ignoring you. Yea, sure it'll be Mulder and Scully, but with everybody else too. I am a group person, you know that.  
Love you,

Mulder

Dana sat there, not exactly knowing what to think. Sure, maybe she was caught up in her own little world. Maybe she did rock back and forth and hum to herself when she didn't understand something. Maybe she did like that shell of hers and never ever wanted to come out of it. But, because of her shell, and because of her habits, she was loosing a friend. Her best friend in the whole world, who was with her on death's doorstep was vanishing with each passing day. Soon, he'd be gone. What if they couldn't repair the damage that was done? What if this friendship was too far gone? What if she lost him forever. And if she did, could she go on in this cruel world without him? The telephone sometimes could work wonders.

Two rings, that's good.  
"Is Mul- Fox there?" she said, remembering in front of his mother he was Fox.

"Yea, hold on a sec, Dana." Mrs. Mulder said as Dana could hear her yelling for Mulder in the background. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Mulder."

"Listen, Scully. I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you, it's just that I've had so much on my mind, and high school sucks, I'm on a horrible hockey team and Kristen's mad at me, so I haven't had time for much of anybody lately. I'm sorry, and no, I'm not mad at you, I still am your best friend and I love you. I gotta go, my mom needs the phone. Bye Scully." He said, as she heard a click on the other line. She just stood there dumbfounded, she still didn't know what was going on, and why he said what he did. Was he saying that activities came before friendship? She had no idea, and she couldn't confuse him by asking that. She hated confrontations, especially with people she knew and loved.   
If there was just some way that the pain would be gone. Some way that everything would be healed. No more pain, loss of friendships, high school. She made up her mind. Mulder didn't need her, so why should she need herself. 

She'd give Mulder one more day, then it would all be over.

She knew where he'd be even before he got there. She went into the library and stopped by the window (she thought that all the teachers had a strong hate for sophomores, the juniors and seniors could use the computers, but for the "softies" oh no because they'd break them). All she needed was time. At about 7:45, Mulder lanked in, his backpack swung over one shoulder sloppily. It had to have been a bad morning. He saw her and smiled. 'Maybe this day isn't so bad' Dana thought to herself.   
"Hey Scully. Guess what? I'm going to be on Varsity Hockey team! Isn't that great!"

"Oh Mulder I'm so happy for you!" Dana said as she patted him on the shoulder. Maybe this could get better. But then at the best time, the worst had to happen. Kristen walked into the room, and glared at Scully as if to say "get out or I'll suck the blood out of you"   
"Hey handsome." She said, as she stroked Mulder's cheek. He did a double turn and grinned at her. 

'My god! Could her skirt get any shorter?' Dana thought to herself.   
"You know what? They're doing such a cool theme at the homecoming dance! It's like famous couples or something. What do you want to go as snookums?" Kristen asked, and Dana thought she would barf. These were the times that music came into her head and blocked out the rest of the world. Dana didn't realize it, but she started slowly rocking back and forth in her chair, looked up at the ceiling and did the only thing she knew: sang.  
"Jeremiah was a bullfrog

Was a good friend of mine

Never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine"

This always happened at this time, even when she was around John and Monica. They were all lovey dovey to each other without even realizing it. And they weren't even going out! Humming to herself was her defense mechanism. Droned out the rest of the world and she slipped into Dana's world, where the grass was made of chocolate, and there was no such thing as rejection, or friends, or even love for that matter. As Dana saw it, friends, love, and family you could all lose in a single instant. That's why she never liked taking the chance.

She wondered how she'd do it. She could get a military gun, but she didn't know where Ahab kept them. Maybe she could get a kitchen knife and stab herself. But then she thought that it would hurt too much. Unless it was in the head. But still that may hurt. She decided just to down a bottle of Tylenol PMs and go to sleep, and wake up in a whole new world. But, she couldn't just leave this world without an explanation. Sure, even the best of us write. This would be her final thing. She'd forward it to Mulder before she ended her own life.   
To everyone,

Okay, I guess that's not a good way to write a letter, especially one like this. When I'm gone, I just want all of you to know that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything and that it was just my time to go. I am with God now, and mom, I know you wanted me to be with the Lord. Ahab, the ship has finally docked. 

Now, a personal note to my best friend. (This was the part that Dana was sending to Mulder via email)   
You have been there for me through thick and thin. We have made a journey together in our lives, a path together, hand in hand. These couple of years we have separated, but we were still on that path. Now, I'm sorry my friend, but you are going to have to walk this journey on your own. When you get this letter, I'll have already seen the light and be singing with the angels. I love you Mulder, always and forever.

Dana

She never heard the phone ringing. 

Mulder was worried sick about her until Mrs. Scully called frantic to talk to anybody who'd listen. Teena was the one who picked up the phone. Mulder could only get out a bit, from his mother's side, but he knew that something was wrong. He raced over on his bike to her house. In the driveway, lights were flashing everywhere. From what it looked like there was an ambulance in the driveway.   
He walked inside and saw Melissa sitting there, head in her hands sobbing.   
"My little sister, my poor little sister." She kept saying over and over again. She was like a sister to him.   
"Missy, what happened?" Fox asked, as she looked up at him with red bloodshot eyes.   
"Mulder, she tried to kill herself. I was the one who found her. I'll never get that image out of my mind when I saw her lying unconscious next to the toilet. She's so young. Do you have any idea what would make her do something like this?" Missy asked as she sobbed. Mulder put an arm around her and drew her close.   
"I don't know, Missy. I just don't know." Mulder said.

Dana had to have her stomach pumped and would have to go to a psychiatric hospital for a 90-day program. For the first few days, she refused to see anybody. Then only her family. She would by no means see Mulder. She didn't know why, but she thought that if she saw him, then all those memories of the past would come back. On the fourth day after refusing to see Mulder, Maggie interjected.   
"Dana, he's your best friend, why don't you want to see him?"

"Was, mom. He was my best friend."

"So this is all about Fox? You tried to kill yourself over Fox? Dana why would you do such a thing." 

Dana broke down and cried. She told her mother everything. About Kristen, and the pressures of high school, and how Mulder was such a popular kid in there.   
"Honey I'm not going to give you any advice this time. Fox is like a son to me, but you know that you can't get on with the future if you don't let go of the past." Maggie said as she left the room.   
Mulder peeked his head in carefully to make sure Dana wouldn't throw anything at him.   
"Can I come in?" he asked in a quiet whisper.  
"Sure, Fine, whatever." She said, not looking at him. He walked into the room, and presented her with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. This made her soften just a little bit.   
"How are you feeling."  
"Alive." She said with a chuckle. 

"Dana, listen. I wish you told me these things sometimes. I'm not very perceptive, and honestly you are a great actress because I never saw it coming." Mulder said, but Dana continued to look out her window.  
"Look at me, Damn'it!" he said and she did, her eyes were watering.  
"What about the first email I sent you?"  
"That? That was a cry for help? I thought that you just felt lonely at the time and you felt as if I was pushing you away. The reality is that you were smothering me."  
"You could have just told me that Fox."  
"Don't call me that, you know I hate to be called that."

"FOX, FOX, FOX!" she yelled, and he surrendered. The Scully force always stays with you.

"Look Dana, I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to come here and tell you that I love you. Last night when I called, I was going to tell you that I broke up with Kristen. She gave me the ultimatum. You or her, and I chose you. And that I wanted to go celebrate with sundaes. Then I got your email." He said, and he hoped that the next words that came out of his mouth weren't laced with sarcasm or something she didn't need to hear.   
"I was so frightened and scared, and I had no idea what to do. I thought that I'd loose you. I almost lost you once, and I didn't want to lose you again due to something I could do and fix. That half an hour I thought about everything we've been through. From Samantha to the shooting, and my father getting into jail. I just can't do it alone, Scully. And you can't either." Mulder said, and they embraced as true friends do. There was a mixture of tears, from both of them. But they knew that they had found each other, and that he'd never leave her again. 

END  
  
Author's note: With page 65, I deal with issues that we don't normally face everyday, but it's in our society. This is a little different. A little more close to home for me. I express my feelings better on paper (okay, maybe a computer) Yes, I have thought about killing myself, numerous times. When I feel like the world's against me, or that everyone in this world is. The only thing that I realize is that every time I think about ending my life, the next few days get so very much better. If you are some of my loyal readers out there (and I know you are out there) and you are thinking about ending your own life please, oh please don't. Things will get better. Honestly, I based this off of a true story, (I didn't do anything to myself, but still) and it was very hard for me. If you are honestly thinking about this, either call 911 or call   
1-800 –S-U-I-C-I-D-E. 


End file.
